Right Back to the Start!
by jboy44
Summary: The Thousand-Year Blood War was finally over. The only survivor was Ichigo, who stood alone in the ruins, 'til a strange man from another world arrives and offers him a chance to save everyone. A chance to go back and relive his life, so he can change the future for the better. Ichigo happily accepts, and returns to the past, ready for anything! AU rewrite of "Back to the Start"
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo stood in the middle of what was once Soul society. He walked with his zanpakuto blades in their shikai state.

He looked around hoping to see anyone, the war with Yhwach had taken took a dark turn and taken all he cared about.

Lying around Ichigo were dead bodies, the corpses of many Soul reapers and Quincy laid around him. The Quincy killed all the soul reapers, then when Ichigo finally finished off Yhwach all the Quincy died with him.

Ichigo held a hand over his heart, panting, he then heard Zangetsu speaking. "King you need to calm down. I mean, my hollow regeneration is the only thing saving you from Yhwach's declaration of 'all who have my blood shall die with me'. Your body needs time to recover before we get worked up."

Ichigo growled out loud, "What's the point? All this destruction, not to mention the hollow's lost, there are more souls in the land of the living then in the Soul Society. The balance is lost."

He then looked up in to the former soul society's sky he could see Earth, Hell, and Hecuo Mundo coming closer, "The universe is collapsing in on it's self. And with the Soul king gone, the universe will still fall apart, even if the universe was balanced. We won the battle, but lost the war. Zangetsu."

In Ichigo's inner world

Zangetsu growled his pale face with rage. "Fucking bastard king! And his fucking daddy issues, taking the whole fucking universe with him. This can't be how we go down king. After all we've been through, all the battles, all the loses, fun, friendship, rivalry, hell even love, we can't just die as the last thing in the universe. There has to be away."

Then old man Zangetsu strode out from a long shadow cast by the clouds that Ichigo's despair had created, "There is some hope."

Hollow Zangetsu turned to the Old man that was the embodiment of Ichigo's Quincy blood, he should have died with Yhwach. "Old man…how?"

The Old man spoke, "Like how your hollow regeneration saved Ichigo's life it saved mine. All Quincy have a special power, Ichigo's is to make the impossible possible. He is a Quincy who outlived the king and has the powers of a soul reaper and a hollow. He was an impossible being since the day of his birth. All that kept him alive was his power to make the impossible possible."

Hollow Zangetsu blinked, "So you think the King can pull one last impossible feet out of his ass and save the day. Well He's done it before." He then put his hands on his mouth to speak to Ichigo, "King the old man things with your luck and ability to do the impossible we got some hope!"

In the outside world Ichigo then spoke back. "I heard. Zangetsu I heard it all, but I don't see how it could happen. It's truly hopeless." He then sat down, but leaped back to his feet when he heard a new voice say "It's never truly hopeless!"

He then saw a stranger in a standard Soul Reaper captain's outfit white, very pale skin, black hair down to his shoulders and green eyes. He was about a foot taller than Ichigo. He vanished in a Shunpo and reappeared in front of Ichigo.

The new Shinigami then handed Ichigo a card. "Hello. My name is Dex Baster. I'm from an alternate dimension."

Ichigo looked at the card and read it aloud. "Prime universe fix it portal. Is your universe on the edge of ending? We can fix it!"

Ichigo blinked in confusion while Zangetsu cheered. "Finally some hope! At least we can leave through this thanks to this slider!"

Dex smiled, "Mr. Orange hair's Zanpakuto. I can do more than just save you and your master."

Ichigo and Zangetsu looked shocked, "You can hear other people's Zanpakuto spirits?"

Dex smiled, "That is a gift that runs in my family, but right now we need to save your universe. I know a kido spell that can take us back in time, but this is a once off spell and it will only effect this universe. It won't affect anything in the soul king's palace. So we need something to hold the universe together before we turn back the clock. And I'd say we have about an hour before this universe ends killing us both, so less talk more running."

Dex then dashed off the Soul king's palace, Ichigo stood bewildered for a second before sprinting after Dex. Ichigo caught up to Dex in what once was the king's chambers.

Ichigo crossed his arms. "I don't see how we are going to get a new soul king."

Dex then made some wide arm movements before he drew his sword with his left hand and ran it through his right hand, "Healing kido 109! Resurrection from the ashes life transfer!"

What looked like part of Dex's soul then left his body and pulled energy from the air which reformed into the Soul king's head encased in his crystal.

Dex then fell down to his knees panting with his sword still jutting from his palm.

The Soul king then spoke. "I see you gave up part of your soul to reform enough of me to hold the universe together, pulling the echo of my spiritual pressure together. Very cleaver. Though I must ask, how is it possible?"

Ichigo's jaw was dropped as he helped Dex up. As Dex got back to his feet smiled and panted out, "Simple my Zanpakuto's power is to give life. So I just created that Kido to use it in case of something like this. Now, come on Ichigo, we need to get out of here before we turn back the clock. And the king being alive won't pay us much time." Dex removed his sword from his hand.

The Soul king then spoke, "I see your time rewind spell will only effect the one universe and as my palace is in another nothing here will not be affect." The king's eyes then moved to the dead body of his son, "So this time around my son shouldn't be alive. It's for the best."

There was sadness in the king's voice after his son may have been a power mad monster, but he was still his child. "Rest in peace my child. May you be cured of your madness in death."

Once back in soul society.

Dex used his own blood to draw a symbol and he placed his bleeding hand on it. "For this spell to work we need to make an oath in blood."

Dex then put his hand in the symbol as Ichigo drew the shorter blade of Zangetsu and sliced open his right hand and placed it in the draw seal making it glow.

Dex's eyes glow and spoke in a strange voice almost as if something was talking through him.. "I most now read with you the laws of time travel. Do you Ichigo swear to the first rule, that I who turned back the clock, may fight anyone you Ichigo ever faced in battle."

Ichigo answered, "I agree." He then saw the Blood war going on backwards around him, to his shock.

Dex then said. "Do you, Ichigo Kurosaki, agree to return to the day evil first effect your life, the day your mother died, 12 years in the past."

Ichigo nodded in agreement and noticed nine chain link tattoos appear on his right arm, while three formed on Dex.

Dex then said. "The chain links on your arm are Memory links, one for each year we turn back time. You may use one to restore someone's memories of the old time line by placing your hand upon your head and saying, Memory link reconnect. Restoring all the power they had up to the point they died in the original time line."

Ichigo nodded, "Yes I agree."

Dex then chanted, "Now by my power turn back the clock time Kibo clock rewind!"

In a flash Ichigo found himself five years old the age when he lost his mother in the zaraki district, at night.

Dex then got up and summoned a hollow mask which was blank and featureless. He then snapped his fingers as the wound on his hand healed. "It is done. Let's get you home." A Garganta then opened to Ichigo's room. Dex picked up Ichigo and stepped in closing the door.

Dex removed his mask, "Ok now we're now back in time 12 years, the night before your mother died. But this time the Quincy king is a corpse next to his father's living head. So he won't be around to absorbed the powers of all non pure-blood Quincy, so your mom won't lose her powers and won't be killed by Grandfisher, That's big butterfly already."

Ichigo looked confused.

Dex smiled, "I know about your mother as I saw all of your life when I used the kido, Butterfly is short for Butterfly effect, which is what's changed thanks to time travel. Other side effects of no Quincy king are, all other non pure-blood Quincy will live, so Uryu's mother also lives as do many others who died from loosing their powers. So More Quincys."

Ichigo looked tired.

Dex then smiled, "Now your five and need sleep. You get to bed you've had a long reverse 12 years. I'm going to go use two of my three Memory links to restore your parent's memories, so I not only will have a place to stay but we can get started training. "

Ichigo blinked, "With no Quincy king, that means I only have to worry about Aizen. And I beat him before."

Dex rolled his eyes "The Soul king is less complete then he was before, so the barriers between the worlds is weaker leading to more humans who can see spirits and have powers, which will lead to stronger hollows, which lead to stronger Arancars. Which means stronger army, and stronger Aizen. Now while you may keep all your old powers, this will also just lead to stronger hollows by your now stronger spiritual pressure leaking out, boosting everything else spiritual power, making hollows even stronger. And that's before factoring in the butterfly effect, so yes we need to train so you can control yourself better and be ready for anything!"

Dex then finished with, "Besides you didn't beat Aizen you battled him to a draw where he fell into a trap, were you both lost your Zanpakuto, that's not victory in my book!"

Ichigo winced at the reminder and got in to bed, "I want to sleep now."

Dex left the room quietly closing the door behind him.

Ichigo crawled in the bed. "I have to do everything over, with a stronger Aizen, and I didn't technically beat him last time!"

Zangetsu then spoke up, "Well look on the bright side king, everyone is alive again, you saved your mom and the other Quincy, so you're ahead on lives saved so far, plus you still got me and all my powers. And no Blood War means after Aizen everything will go smoothly, once we take care of the Fullbringers."

Ichigo then rolled on to his side, "And what butterfly effect will this lead to? For all we know changing this much will probably lead to something worse than the blood war!"

In Ichigo's inner world.

A five-year-old version of Zangetsu stood by a teenage version of the old man. "Want to bring us down King? At least know Orihime is alive so we can get the girl this time around at least!"

To be continued.


	2. First day in the past!

Early the next morning Ichigo's mother came in banging a metal spoon on a pan causing the five-year-old Ichigo to jump out of his bed and gaped in shock.

His mother said in her gentle voice, "Time to get up, my little time traveler."

Ichigo rubbed his eyes not quite believing what he was seeing, finally, and joyfully accepting what he was seeing he ran to her wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace with tears streaming down his cheeks "MOM!"

Masaki bent down to hug him and kissed his head, "My brave little boy! I'm so proud of all you did in the original timeline. Now come along, Dex Restored Kisuke's memories, so we have use of his training field."

At that moment in soul society, Byakuya Kuchiki walked into the soul palace cautiously, he had been summoned by the king himself. As he walked he wondered what he had done to deserve such an honour, but as soon as he entered the palace he saw dead bodies everywhere.

His hand slipped quickly around Senbonzakura's hilt ready to draw. He quickly noticed the corpses of the royal guard and Quincy, "What the hell happened in here? Did the king summon me because his guard was annihilated? How did they even get in without us noticing?"

It was then he discovered the head of the Soul King, when the head of the Soul King then spoke, "I can explain all Byakuya." Hearing the bodiless head Of the Soul King speak made Byakuya loose his normally impassive expression, his eyes widening in shock and surprise.

The captain was about to say something when he got strange visions of a different life time starting with a battle against an orange haired Soul Reaper wearing a hollow mask, a war against Aizen who had betrayed them, and finally a war against the king's evil son, where he had fallen in battle.

The Soul King then spoke again, "Those visions are of the version of you from the old timeline, the war you saw through your former self's eyes did happen. I was slain only to be brought back in this minimal form, by Ichigo his new allythe Dimension Traveler, Dex. They reverted time back by 12 years in your universe. Me and my palace along with all within it were not affected as my palace exists in another universe."

Byakuya looked uncharacteristically nervous, "I have to stop Aizen!" He gripped the hilt of Senbonzakura for the Soul king to say "CALM DOWN! It's not yet time to take up arms against Aizen."

Byakuya looked stunned. The Soul King continued, "All I have left are my eyes so I've been watching. Aizen's betrayal needs to occur for the greater good, if you slay him there will be no proof, nothing to clear the visored and the banished reapers of their false crimes. Nothing to pull them back in to get their help when we need it the most. And trust me they will be need, for the new age I've foreseen."

Byakuya returned Senbonzakura to his sheath, "Then what would you have me do, my king?"

The Soul King answered, "Be ready. Ichigo has returned to the age of five, meaning you have ten years to prepare for the Winter War. This time I want you to go to the human world, if Central 46 questions you inform them it's Royal business and work with Ichigo on how to turn his rescue of Rukia into a sting against the traitors. This is to be done with my blessing."

A small device then appeared in Byakuya's hand, "Do not lose this captain, when Aizen reveals himself hit play and all well hear a message from me that will explain things the best one can while leaving time travel out."

Byakuya nodded and said. "I'll leave to find Ichigo at once my king!" He then bowed before leaving.

Later on in Urahara's training field A young Ichigo was holding a Reishi bow standing beside his mother firing at a mountain range.

Ichigo smiled as he made the white of his eyes turn black and his eyes glow golden as he charged an arrow. "Quincy CERO!" He then fired a Cero tipped spirit arrow destroying the mountain.

Zangetsu blinked, "Quincy cero? That is one hell of an impossible attack! The old man, is right, your special Quincy power is doing the impossible king!"

Ichigo's eyes returned to normal as he grinned.

His mother looked stunned, "Ok, I don't now weather to be proud so such a combo or scared."

Isshin in his soul reaper outfit, "Honey I watched Ichigo grow up in the old time line, be proud, he was born with the blood of a Soul Reaper, a Quincy and with the powers of a hollow, and he was able to use them all to their full potential. The fact that he is now putting his powers together simple shows he is going to be even more kick ass this time around!"

Byakuya then appeared and said, "I couldn't agree more." Everyone then turned and gasped.

The captain bowed and said. "Relax Kurosaski family, the Soul King himself restored my memories of the old timeline. He wishes for the events of Ruika's rescue to be used as cover for sting operation against Aizen this time around. Now, while I would rather kill him in his sleep, the Soul King says the events of the Winter War are a necessary evil and need to occur."

Byakuya then bowed to Urahara, "I feel I must apologise for false charges against you, Tesssai and Yoruichi, and when ten years come the Soul King himself will clear all of you of them, the same applies for the visored."

Yoruichi held up her hands in defeat, "Ok I'll believe time travel occurred, the five-year-old has the mind of a seventeen year old, Isshin who's wife who has him so whipped he took her name when they got married, the weird guy named Dex, and now Byakuya are from the god damn future."

Masaki then slapped the purpled haired cat girl on the head, "Language!"

Byakuya then chuckled, "I need a small laugh after regaining memories of my own death. Now, Ichigo I saw you've now mastered your Quincy powers enough to use with the rest of your powers, I think you should go to the Visored's next. After all you never truly mastered your Hollow abilities."

The Captain walked away saying "And don't worry the soul society was told I was in the human world on Royal business, no one will ask again. See you in ten years my friends. And Ichigo, grow ever more powerful."

Ichigo smiled, "You too."

Urahara then coughed, "Now he's got the right idea, Now the Visoreds will feel comfortable talking to me. So Ichigo you know where they are, so lead the way and I'll watch over you."

Mask spoke up, "Okay Urahara but if one hair on Ichigo's head is harmed.."she than reformed her bow and wile forming an arrow aimed at Urahara's crotch, "I'll unman you!"

Everyone's jaw's dropped.

Zangetsu then commented to Ichigo, "King was your mom always this scary? Did time travel change her?"

Ichigo replied to his zanpakuto, "I don't know."

Later on at the visored warehouse.

Urahara walked in with Ichigo.

Shinji then spoke up, "What brings you here and what's with the kid?"

Urahara then said "This kid is Isshin Kurosaki, formally Shiba's, son."

Rojuro looked at Ichigo then said, "And we care why?"

Urahara smirked used his cane to push Ichigo out of his body where he appeared with a sealed Zanpakuto which looked way too big for him, he then moved his hand over his face making his mask appear making all eight Visored's jaws drop.

Ichigo said, "Because I'm one of you."

Hiyori flash stepped to Ichigo, bent down and pulled on the hollow mask. "It's real! This five-year-old, has a hollow mask that he can summon without going nuts! AND HE'S ONLY GOD DAMN FIVE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW GOD DAMN LONG IT TOOK US TO MASTER OUR MASKS!?"

Lisa walked up behind Hiyori and smacked the back of her head making her fall, "Watch the language he's just a kid."

Mashiro smiled and picked Ichigo up, "Well aren't you just the cutest little hollow ever" she then threw Ichigo in the air and caught him which made Ichigo shout, "PUT ME DOWN!" His spiritual pressure then flared knocking everyone back.

Kensei then got up rubbed his head, "Did anyone get the number of that kid's bus of spiritual pressure?"

Hachigen got up rubbingg his side said "I think landed on my keys!"

Love was also rubbing his head but he was soon looking for something, "The shock wave made me lose my Manga! I wasn't finished reading it yet!"

Shinji rubbed his head. "How can a kid have this much control over his inner hollow and this much power at five."

Ichigo was about to say something but Urahara spoke first, "Simple his parents battled a Hollow Soul Raper hybrid, Aizen's first attempted at one, his spiritual echo entered them where like a Fullbringer it fused to Ichigo in the womb so he was born with its hollow powers. And since the hollow powers came from a hybrid it fused with his natural Soul Reaper powers. Or in short the Hollow Soul Reaper hybrid became Ichigo's zanpakuto."

Shinji rubbed his head. "So his Inner hollow and Zanpakuto are the one in the same, so his power of the hollow mask, is just apart his Zanpakuto?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah it's the power Zangetsu gives me!"

Hiyori had a tick mark, "Wait he's five and knows his Zanpakto's name. That means he can use Shikai!"

Ichigo grinned under his mask, "I can also do this." He then grabbed the sealed Zangetsu' handle and said forcefully "BANKAI!" in a cloud of smoke Ichigo stood.

In his bankai coat shrunk to fit his size, holding to grey version of Tensa Zangetsu, his mask now had its horns on, he had a hollow hole and red fur around his neck and wrist.

The spiritual pressure coming off the five-year-old was stronger than most captains.

The Visoreds jaws dropped to the floor, as Ichigo resealed his blade and removed his mask with a childish grin.

Shinji pointed at him, "Did the five-year-old just use BANKAI, turn full hollow and keep control!? We can't even go full hollow and stay in control!"

Urahara nodded, "Indeed, and since his mother is a Quincy he has use of those powers as well, this kid is super powerful with the blood of all the races in his veins, and is an ultra-fast learner. He wants to learn how to use Sonido, Cero and other generic hollow powers, I think you would be the perfect teachers."

Urahara knelt down and pinched Ichigo's checks, "Besides who won't want to get their names on this boy's teacher list? I mean this is a future legend we got here! Plus, can you say no to this face?"

Ichigo then made a cute five-year-old face to get the Visoreds to teach him.

Hiyori then fell to her hands and knees, "His face is too Kawaii! We'll teach you just stop making that face!"

Ichigo smiled and said. "Thank you lady!"

In Ichigo's inner world

Zangetsu had his arms crossed, "How can you live with yourself King?"

Later on Ichigo as leaving with Urahara having mastered everything the Visoreds could teach him. Love got down and fist bumped Ichigo, "Kid you keep on like this and who knows maybe a manga based on your life will be in Jump some day!"

Ichigo smiled, "And it'll be the best manga in it!"

Mashiro then whispered then Kensei, "The chibi scares me!"

Kensei then said, "Don't worry he scares me too."

While they leave Urahara then said, "Well you mastered all they could teach you and everything your parents could teach you, and tomorrow's Monday, meaning school, but you're way ahead you'll be on the honour roll for sure."

Ichigo smiled, "Yeah, wait, I first meet Orihime in school this year!" His eyes lit up bright, "Same thing for Chad! But it's too soon for memory restoring, damn it."

Urahara then said. "Well at the very lest you get some fun butterflies."

On top of a building Dex stood watching he then looked out to you the reader, "Ichigo he is ever badass as a chibi won't you all agree?"

To be continued.


	3. Ichigo & Orihime first kiss!

At school.

Ichigo was sitting in class bored out of his mind, as he was mentally 18 years old, trapped in his five-year-old self mind. Thanks to a placement test he was sent to the advanced classes, as he was mentally a high schooler.

And an advanced classes for a five year olds is way below high school level, so he was bored, not learning in a class with people he didn't know, he was kind of looking forward to seeing Orihime again, but, no… the butterfly effect had other ideas.

Zangetsu said to Ichigo, "Damn you butterfly effect. Fuck you straight to god damn hell! King look to your right! I think we know that red head in the glasses."

When Ichigo saw Chizuru as a five-year-old sitting a few seats over to the right he frowned in confusion for a second before he recognised her, he raised an eyebrow as she gave him a friendly wave, he returned the wave and blinked in confusion.

Zangetsu was puzzled, "Well now, I guess it's good to see a friend's face, even if she wasn't all that friendly to boys."

Later at recess.

Ichigo saw a group of boys playing keep away by throwing Chizuru's glasses between them keeping them from her laughing as the girl fell all over the grass unable to see without her glasses.

For a moment Ichigo's eyes turned hollow color and he said. "NO!" He then raced out and grabbed Chizuru's glasses out of the air and put them back on the girl. "Here you go miss. I'm Ichigo."

Chizuru blinked, "Thanks I'm Chizuru."

The group of boys grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and pulled him around and were trying to look tough as they said. "How dare you ruin our game!"

Ichigo crossed his arms and started radiating some spiritual pressure to make the boys shake as he said. "How dare you mock someone for being physically different, and call it a game!"

The boys' leader "You can't scare us! You're one of those nerds in those nerd classes!" The boy had barely finished talking when Ichigo punched him in the face

The Rest of the boys ran off.

Chizuru smiled and hugged Ichigo, "Thanks Ichigo I know we're going to be best friends." Ichigo didn't know it yet but this would set off a large butterfly.

After school Ichigo was taken by his mother to visit her family Ryuken, Kanae, and Uryu's house.

While the adults talked Ichigo and Uryu were at house firing range firing off Spirit arrows, at targets.

Uryu was growling as Ichigo was firing arrows faster and hitting the bullseye more than he was. "You're cheating!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "I'm not! I'm just better then you!"

Uryu growled, "I don't care if we are distant cousins! You're cheating like a Soul Reapers always do and I'll find a way to out do you!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes again as he said. "Some things will never change."

Five years later, Ichigo at physical age ten.

He was walking home with Chizuru as he had been doing for years, "Hey Ichigo? Can I talk to you about something?"

Ichigo turned to face her while walking and said, "Shot"

Chizuru, adjusted her glasses, "Well I've been getting this funny feeling when I look at some girls and boys, I think I like both!"

Ichigo held a poker face on the outside to hide the shock he was feeling, he "So you like both genders. What's the problem?"

Chizuru smiled and hugged Ichigo, "Thanks besty! I knew you would understand."

Zangetsu then spoke up, "How did the Super lesbian become bi?"

The old man then spoke up, "You are forgetting about what happened on the playground, give years ago. She was being bullied by boys, and Ichigo stopped it, now the only reason he was close enough to see it was because they were part of the same class and left at pretty much the same time."

Zangetsu then shrugged "So what?"

The old man spoke up, "Something like that had to happen in the old time line and no one stopped it, that probably made her dislike boys and think of them as monsters like she did in the old time line, but in this one Ichigo saved her and became her friend showing her not all boys are monsters, changing how she developed mentally. Or in short its a butterfly. "

Out of the corner of Ichigo's eyes he noticed Sora, Orihime's brother, he was leaving for work, today was Orihime's birthday the day Sora had given her her hair pins.

Meaning this is where Sora died, he then saw Sora cross the street as a car was skidding out.

Time seamed to slow down for Ichigo as he jumped out of Chizuru's hug and raced off at inhuman speed and tackled Sora with enough momentum to knock him out of the way as he shouted ,"LOOK OUT!"

Sora gasped as he saw two things, the first was a car speeding towards him, second was a little boy flying through the air towards him, tackling him making both him and the boy crash into the side walk out of the way.

Sora gasped and looked down at the little boy who had saved his life, "Thank you, little boy! You just saved my life!"

On the other side of the road Chizuru saw the car crash into the street light and she had to adjust her glass, her best friend just took off like some kind of super hero and saved a man's life. "If Ichigo was a super hero he would tell me right?" she muttered to herself.

Sora panted as Ichigo got off him. Sora stood and bowed in thankfulness, "Thank you, thank you! You saved my life please ask your parents to come see me." He then wrote his address on a card and said. "I need to thank you properly or I would have died leaving my little sister alone on her birthday."

Sora decided abandon going to work and chose instead to return home. He was going to take a sick day from work, after all he had almost died.

Chizuru crossed the street, ran to Ichigo and tapped him on the shoulder, "Ichigo are you some kind of super hero?"

Ichigo blinked, "Kind of." Was all he could think to say.

Chizuru adjusted her glasses and said. "Awesome, but how?"

Ichigo held out his hands." Chizuru you are my closet friend and it sucks to keep so much a secret, but right now I kind of can't explain everything. I will one day, but not now. I promise in a few years I'll tell you everything."

Chizuru nodded then said, "Ok but first do something else super to prove it."

Ichigo then pulled his substitute Soul Reaper badge from his pocket and held it as he channeled his spiritual pressure into it and Chizuru watched as the badge morphed into a sword, before shrank back into a badge.

Chizuru blinked in surprise, "Awesome! Don't worry your secret's safe with me, so long as mine is safe with you."

Ichigo held out this badge, "While I can't explain things right now Chizuru your secret is safe with me. You have my word on this badge with is a symbol of my powers and my oath to only use them for good."

Chizuru smiled, "Ok now let's get home, your parents will want to know you saved a man's life today."

Later on at dinner at Orihime's house.

Ichigo tried to talk to Orihime but she was just so shy, so he seeing that she had on her hair pins said, "Those hair pins look good on you."

Orihime blushed bright red and said. "Then I shall always wear them!"

Ichigo then smiled, "So you can talk!"

Orihime then let out an eep and hide behind her big brother blushing as the adults commented on how adorable this was.

In Ichigo's inner world, the place was half flood thanks to the tears Ichigo felt the need to let loose, but couldn't without blowing something.

Zangetsu lifted his foot out of a puddle, "Come on King, I know its been years since we've seen her, and last time she was dying as she confessed her love to you and…" Zangetsu couldn't finish as he started crying, "God damn it! I can't hold back the tears."

Two years later Ichigo Physical age 12.

Ichigo was walking home with Chizuru. Chizuru stopped suddenly and tugged on Ichigo's shirt and pointed at large lizard like hollow much larger than a person, "Do you see the monster too?" to her it looked blurry.

Ichigo turned to face her and looked closely at her "You can see the hollow?" He off handedly formed his reishi bow and fired an arrow into the hollow's face, directly between it's eyes killing it.

Chizuru nodded and said, "It has a name, but why did it look so blurry? What was that arrow looking thing you just did?"

Ichigo grinned as he said. "I'll finally explain things to you now! Come on I'll explain at my house, there to many eyes and ears around here."

Once at his house Ichigo explained everything to Chizuru leaving out the time travel part.

They were sitting in the living room on the floor.

Chizuru was stunned, "For years now I've wondered why my best friend had super powers, now after finding this out, I can understand why you didn't tell me. After all, if my dad was a grim reaper, my mother an angel wanna be and I had a demon thing in me, I won't tell everyone, but no matter what you are Ichigo you are my best friend."

Chizuru and Ichigo then hugged, and Ichigo smiled. Chizuru then got up and said. "I swear I'll help you at every turn besty! I'll be the normal human ally to your super hero, monster slaying, super hero! I'll do whatever I can, starting with helping you get the girl. I mean I've seen the way you look at Orihime I promise you Besty, I'll help you get the girl!"

Chizuru then ran home with a huge grin plastered to her face planning operation hook her best friend up with his crush.

Ichigo was stunned. "Chizuru wanting nothing more than for me and Orihime to hook up… That's a butterfly I wasn't ready for or expecting."

Eight-year-old Yuzu then walked up and asked, "What butterfly?"

Ichigo got up and said. "It's supernatural code for something Yuzu, you're too young understand. Now how about you go play with Dex?"

Yuzu smiled sweetly and ran off, "Ok. HEY UNCLE DEX I WANT TO PLAY DRESS UP!"

Dex could then be heard screaming "SONIDO DON'T FAIL ME NOW!"

Two years later

Ichigo now 14, only a year away from Rukia's arrival, turned on the tv to see a new report about an office fire that killed only one name by the name of Sora Inoue!

Ichigo leapt to his feet shouting, "WHAT!"

Dex then walked in, "It's a case of unavoidable event. An action that can't be stopped no matter how hard one tries, only delayed. He was fate to die, so all you could do was give him a few more years to spend with Orihime."

Ichigo was crying as Dex put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Ichigo but some people just can't be saved."

Ichigo then pulled out the badge Urahara had given him and used it to leave his body to reveal a soul reaper with a large sealed sword strapped to his back. "I may not have been able to save him, but I won't let him be a hollow. Not this time."

He then vanished through flash stepped to Sora's office where he found the man's soul still standing crying then he saw Ichigo in all black.

Ichigo then said. "Sora I'm a Soul Reaper like my father before me, a being who helps souls move on to the afterlife. I'm sorry Sora. When I found out you would die I tried as hard as I could to stop it, starting the day I saved you from the car crash. I guess all I did was just give you a few more years, I'm sorry."

Sora was surprised but got down and said. "A Soul Reaper, saying sorry for being unable to keep someone alive. Didn't see that coming, and I have to say this is a bigger shock then my own death, so now how do you move me along are you going to stab me with the sword?"

Ichigo laughed, "No Sora, the blade is for killing monsters who eat souls, all I need to do his hit you in the forehead with its handle." He then removed the blades Sheave and got ready to tap the handle to Sora's forehead. "I promise I'll look after Orihime for you."

Sora smiled as the handle of Zangetsu hit his forehead and he moved on to soul society happily smiling. Sora wouldn't be come a hollow this time around.

Ichigo started to cry and took off in tears to find Orihime. She couldn't see him when he found her, but he put his hand on her head said. "Memory chain reconnect!" One of the nine chain links on his arm vanished as Orihime regained her powers and memories from the original time line.

Orihime looked up as Ichigo faded into view, as soon as she saw him she grabbed him and held him tightly crying into his chest.

Ichigo held her, "I'm sorry. I tried to save your brother, I did! When I turned back time with Dex's help I promised to save everyone. I'm already failing!"

Orihime cried into his chest, "It's okay Ichigo. You gave me more years with him and clearly stopped him from becoming a hollow."

Ichigo then said. "I know I'm late on this or early depending on how you look at it, but I love you Orihime Inoue! I love you!"

The two then kissed tearfully.

To be continued.

Jboy44 "Ok everyone next chapter will be the final part of this Pre-Rukia arc, and yes Chizuru is now bi, and there is a poll up on whether the main pairing should evolve from Ichigo x Orihime, to Chizuru x Ichigo X Orihime, Vote yes or no and the poll will be closed once the soul society arc is over."


	4. Finally back at the start! enter Rukia!

A few months later.

In the Soul king's palace.

Dex stood with Byakuya over the body of Oetsu, Dex stabbed his hand with his blade and intoned, "Healing Kido, 109 resurrect from ashes life transfer!" Dex's life force left him through his own blood on his blade, bringing Oetsu back to life.

Oetsu rubbed his head, "I would ask why I'm alive again, but I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth, now I need to get to forging Asauchi so we can get some new reapers yo!"

Byakuya looked at Dex as he summoned his mask and removed his blade from his hand, "Are you okay Dex?"

Dex smiled behind his mask as he watched the wound in his hand heal, "Yeah, my hollow regeneration is beyond anything your world has seen, as such I can regenerate life force to the point that I'll recover enough to bring someone else back in nine more years, too bad I won't be around for that long."

Byakuya blinked in confusion "Why is that?"

Dex crossed his arms and frowned behind his mask, "When we reach the date we first turned back the clock, the rules of the spell I used will force me to return to my universe and I won't be able to return till your universe figures out dimensional travel on your own. That's a little over four years away."

Byakuya looked down as they went to check on the Soul King, "I'm sorry to hear that, but with no Blood War I don't see a down side other than Ichigo's younger siblings loosing you, since they think of you as an uncle, sense you've been around them all their lives."

The two men had moved back into the palace and entered the throne room Dex noticed that the Soul king had regrown his torso, "I know and I will miss them. Your majesty it's good to see that you healing so quickly."

The Soul King replied, "I'll be able to fully regrow myself by reabsorbing my spiritual partials within the space of another 20 years, worry not for me but for Aizen's coming."

Dex nodded as he opened a Garganta back to the human world, "Right I'd best be off then. See you in a year for our sting on Aizen Byakuya!"

He stepped through and the hole in space and time closed behind him Dex had left the building.

Later on in Urahara's training field.

Ichigo smirked as he put up his fist to match Chad's attack, he was in his soul reaper form with Zangetsu sealed, battling Chad with his two fullbring arms.

Last Week Chad finally came to town and Ichigo quickly restored his memory and after dealing with Shrieker, they had been training ever since.

Ichigo was easily avoiding Chad's punches, "Come on Buddy, your strength is equal to mine before I use my mask or release Zangetsu, But I still have the edge of speed, you need to work on that."

Chad grunted and started to use bringer light to boost his speed, he shot forward towards Ichigo with his left fist held out.

Ichigo still avoided it making Chad's La Muerte attack hit a cliff wall.

Ichigo grinned, "You can use Bringer light to boost your charge Chad, that's a nice improvement, on your already enhanced speed, but still not enough to hit me buddy!"

Not too far away Dex was sparing with Orihime.

Dex summoned his mask and held out his sealed Zanpakuto, as he fired a cero from the tip of the blade.

Orihime held out her hands summoning her shield blocking the cero, thanks to some practice she was now able to coordinate Shun shun Rika with her mind.

Only for the shield to be destroyed forcing her back as Dex appeared behind her through Sonido and went to kick her in the head. Orihime ducked as she looked puzzled, "How?"

Dex jumped back from his kick then answered, "Simple my unique hollow ability allows me to brake barriers, I simply added that power to my cero, you got better control over your familiars, now you need to learn how to be a warrior!"

Orihime then held out her hands and said. "Goten zanshun I reject!" the Shun shun Rika Tsubaki then turned to his attack form and he flow off covered in orange energy only to be grabbed by held Tsubaki tight watching the fairy like being struggle to brake free as he said. "See Orihime this is your fetal flaw, you are to kind hearted and wish no one harm. That has to change! They are real monsters out there who wish only to kill you and anything that lives!"

Dex then squeezed Tsubaki tight "You need to be willing to hurt the enemy to live, to protect your friends. Find the ultimate monster the thing you want to kill most, image it's face on your enemy, only then will you be a warrior."

Orihime held her finger to her chin and thought about it, in the old time line she died because she didn't kill a Quincy when she had the chance. She didn't want to die again, she wants to live, to marry Ichigo! Orihime growled as she thought about the Quincy that killed her in a moment he took away her life and her dream of a life with Ichigo and he did so happily, she didn't hate most people but she hates him and growled.

Dex saw Tsubaki glowing bright as he pushed open Dex's hand, "Yes! You found the drive! Now use it!"

Orihime growled as Tsubaki broke free and flow over to Orihime and he was glowing brighter then he had ever before. Orihime screamed "Shirudoburedo I REJECT!"

Tsubaki then morphed his body vanished as his legs fused into a handle, his arms merged into his wings as they formed a hand guard, and an orange energy blade popped out from the place his head used to be Orihime grabbed him and gripped it tightly.

Dex removed his mask and held his blade in two hands grinning madly, "That's what I like to see!"

Orihime slashed at Dex's head, Dex chose to block, though not trying too hard so Orihime could get the feel of her blade. Dex smirked, "Your Shun shun Rika are a physical manifestation of your powers like a proto version of a zanpakuto. So I believe this sword form of Tsubaki could be a placebo shikai!"

Orihime swung her blade wildly as she had no sword fighting skills, "So?"

Dex kicked Orihime away, "If They can create a Shikai what's to stop them from having a bankai like form?"

Orihime looked stunned, "I don't know."

Looking on in stunned silence were Chad and Ichigo.

Zangetsu blinked, "In five minutes he gives Orihime some fighting spirit and shows her a new part of her powers, How the hell does he do this?"

Dex ducked to avoid a swing form Orihime, "To answer Zangetsu question, I'm simply an amazing teacher!"

Yoruichi was watching with the others, her arms crossed, "The fact that he can hear other people's zanpakuto is just creepy."

Urahara fanned himself with his folding fan and said, "That's because unlike me you don't view his other universalness for what it truly is, a chance to learn. I've spoken with him a lot, his universe's knowledge of the spiritual world is way beyond ours by centuries. He refuses to speak about what his world is like, however what he has told me as advanced my own studies by years."

Off in the corner Chizuru cheering as she watched her friends spar, she was happy to see her friends getting a hold over the powers more and more each day, she overheard them talking about a sting operation next year to flush out the hidden bad guy.

Chizuru jumped for joy "Way to go guys I don't know who this bad guy is but when you all flush him out he is fucked!" Part of her was sad as she wished she could be part of the super hero thing, be part of the team as more then just the mascot who cheered them on from the sidelines.

As they were leaving the training room Urahara tossed Ichigo a candy like ball, "Here's that mod soul you want Ichigo, Kon is all ready now."

Ichigo then looked at his arm to the chain links only visible to himself and Dex, he had used two of his nine, leaving only seven left, part of him wondered if he should use one on Kon, after all he missed having the little guy around.

When Ichigo got back to his body he placed Kon in his pants pocket. He only had seven links left so he decided it was best to save them.

One year later Ichigo laid in bed the night before the first day of school talking with his Zanpukto spirits.

Zangetsu rubbed his chin, "Well King, we're finally here, we got our friends back, we only meet most of them this year, but still, we get them back, and are ready for Rukia."

The old man then spoke, "Yes but let's not forget Ichigo now has his natural soul reaper powers, Rukia will not need to make him a substitute soul reaper. Yet she will still injure herself, and need a human to transfer her powers to, make it through. Someone else will have to become the Substitute Soul Reaper."

Ichigo's eyes widened, "I've been so busy getting full mastery over my powers and figuring out new ways to use them together while trying to change my friends' future for the best, I didn't stop to think about this!"

Zangetsu turned to the old man, "Why haven't you mentioned this before old man!?"

The old man shrugged, "I forgot."

Meanwhile on the streets.

Chizuru was walking when she saw a Soul Reaper with black hair injured on the ground about to be crushed by a hollow named Fishbone.D.

She then ran, grabbed the girl and dragged her out of the way, "Are you okay, miss Soul Reaper?"

Rukia was stunned this girl could see her, touch her and even saved her. She was a human! "Yes." She then pulled out her blade and said, "I'm sorry but I'm to injured to fight and there is only one hope left!"

She thrust her Zanpakto Chizuru as she transferred part of her power into her.

In moments Chizuru was out of her body in a soul reaper outfit, with a badge which gave her an Asauchi.

She turned and saw Rukia still in her outfit, unlike with Ichigo Rukia didn't give all her power to make a substitute Soul Reaper.

Rukia was about to explain, but Chizuru held up a hand and said, "No need miss Soul Reaper, my friend Ichigo is the son of a former Captain, formerly named Isshin Shiba."

Rukia's eyes bulged, "I thought he died!"

Chizuru drew her blade and said, "Not quite he filled out the paper work for a self-exile so he could stay in the human world and marry his Quincy girlfriend, they have three kids together, one is my best friend Ichigo, now I could talk about my best friend's family all day, however we have a hollow to fight."

Chizuru turned to face Fishbone. D holding her blade like Ichigo which Made Rukia eyes widen as she recognised the stance as the Shiba family starting pose.

Fishbone tried to punch Chizuru held back its fist with her blade and was struggling as she said. "Miss Cute Little Reaper Can you may be use Some of this magic stuff I've heard about to restrain him?"

Rukia then held out her left index finger while holding her injury with right hand as she said "Carriage of Thunder Bridge of spinning wheel with light and divide this into six Bakudo 61 Rikujokoro!"

The energy slammed around fishbone. D and held him in place as Chizuru pulled her blade from holding back the hollow's fist to stabbing it with both hands pushing it in.

As soon as the guard of Chizuru's weapon hollow broke apart being cleansed by the Zanpakuto's blade.

Chizuru re-entered her body and picked up Rukia, "Now little cute Reaper girl, I'm going to take you to my friend Orihime, she's a human with the ability to reject. When she's done with you this injury will never have happened, completely erased from existence."

Rukia blinked, "How could a power like that go undetected?"

Chizuru was grinning widely, she was a Soul Reaper now, she could finally be a part of her friends' super hero actions, not just one of the few people able to view it from the side lines.

Chizuru was truly happy at this moment.

When they got to Orihime's house, she called the others, It would be a late night meeting of Team Ichigo as Chizuru called them.

While everyone else was inside, Chizuru was in Soul Reaper form in Orihime's backyard learning how to use her zanpakto with Dex.

This was done so Ichigo could use a memory link on Rukia without Chizuru seeing. They trusted her, but just didn't think she was ready for time travel just yet.

As Chizuru practiced her swing, she heard a voice that seemed to come from her zanpakto. This caused her to stop midway through her swing, she adjusted her glasses as Dex said, "You are already beginning to be able to communicate with your weapon, impressive."

Chizuru nodded and said in quick succession, "Thanks, what's with the cute reaper girl? Why is everyone acting like they know here? Am I missing something?"

Dex then looked at her, "you remember the sting that's planned right?" He saw Chizuru nod and he add, "She is half the bait for it, so you have to trust her ok?"

Chizuru nodded, "If Ichigo trust her I guess I can trust her, beside she did give me my Zanpakto."

Inside Rukia stretched as she looked around, "Ok I'm not going to ask how because I don't care. I'm ready this time around."

Urahara then brought in a gigai as he said, "and it helps this time your rescue isn't really just a plot to get Aizen caught red handed. I also have a mod soul for Chizuru!"

To be continued.

Dex then showed up, "Ok everyone, want me to tell you how the poll is doing. Thanks to a guest reviewer leaving a write in review for the poll the score is now"

Dex held up a card with Chizuru Orihime and Ichigo's face with the number seven, "Seven for Ichigo x Chizuru X Orihime" He then pulled up a new card with a five and just Ichigo and Orihime's face on it, "and Five for stay Ichigo x Orihime. so it's close but the pull will be open till after the soul society arc so still anyone's game.


	5. Enter Uryu!

It was bright and early the next day in school, Ichigo boredly side stepped Keigo's good morning tackle and waved hi to Mizuiro.

He was then grabbed and pulled into a good morning kiss by Orihime which he vigorously returned.

Tatsuki crossed her arms. "Don't you dare hurt Orihime Ichigo!" as she had said every morning since Ichigo had started dating Orihime.

Chizuru then walked in with a yawn, "School is just too early, and with the training I had to do last night for my new part time job I barely got any sleep" She covered her mouth with her left hand as she yawned again.

Misato then coughed as she said. "Ok now class we have two new students joining us to day first up come in miss Rukia, and take your seat."

Rukia then walked in and took the free seat next to Tatsuki, then in walked Uryu, adjusting his glasses.

Ichigo and Uryu locked eyes and growled each other's names as they tried to stare each other down.

Misato blinked in confusion, "What's this about?"

Chizuru then held up a badly drawn picture of child versions of Uryu and Ichigo playing a game, "I can explain. You see they are distant cousins, when they were little Ichigo beat Uryu at everything, so Uryu made it his life mission to beat Ichigo. While Ichigo is just pissed at an annoying cousin who won't leave him alone."

She then put the drawing away and everyone looked at him, "What? I've been Ichigo's best friend since we were little. I know stuff about his past and I've had the displeasure of meeting Uryu before."

Uryu adjusted his glasses with his right hand beings who could see spirits could see the Sanrei glove on his hand, he then took a seat not braking his stare down with Ichigo.

Tatsuki deadpanned, "I can see the family resemblance right now." Everyone nodded along in agreement.

At first brake Chizuru walked into the bath room and pulled out what looked like a piece of candy and eat it forcing her soul out of her body as her mod soul Nozomi took over her body.

The Mod soul blinked and adjusted Chizuru's glasses and said, "Wait, you're using me to cut school?"

Chizuru yawned, "I won't call it cutting, more needing to go take a nap." At her side her Zanpakuto changed slightly it's handle rapping being pink and the hand guard being heart shaped now.

Chizuru then beat it and went to the roof to see Uryu working on something and she put her fingers in her mouth to whistle, to get the Quincy's attention. "What the hell now Ichigo's not as cute cousin?!"

Uryu growled at the nickname, finished what he was doing and held up a container as he said. "Making my own version of hollow bait, I call it a hollow bait bomb. It explodes when hit by a holy arrow making a 100 food square area a hollow magnet. I'm simply going to challenge Ichigo to a hollow hunt off after school!"

Chizuru crossed her arms. "Ok then. So long as you do it away from the city that should be fine."

Uryu adjusted his glasses, "I was going to challenge him in the park."

Chizuru whacked him on the head, "Have you ever used your hollow bait before?" Uryu shock his head as an answer. Chizuru crossed her arms, "So you were going to use a new form of bait in the middle of a city not knowing how strong it is? For all you know you could be quickly overrun leaving a large numbers of hollows in the middle of an area filled with humans who can't see them. You could turn town in to a hollow all you can eat soul buffet!"

Uryu rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and looked down, "You're right I'm stupid. What are you even doing up here?"

Chizuru rubbed the back of her head, "I left my body in the hands of my mod soul, so I could take a nap, since I was up all night hunting hollows with Dex Sensei, and I need some sleep."

Uryu crossed his arms. "I won't tell on you if you don't tell on me."

Chizuru yawned out "Deal!"

Later in the forest outside of town.

Kon was in Ichigo's body as he stood between Ichigo and Uryu holding the container.

Watching were Rukia, Orihime, Chizuru, Chad, Dex and her mod soul Nozomi.

Kon then cleared his throat, "We are gathered here for a hollow kill off to finally settle this stupid cousin rivalry. Combatants ready your weapons!"

Uryu summoned his Sanrei glove solid bow and nocked an arrow, "I am ready!"

Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu sealed form and said. "Go through the bloody night sky! Zangetsu!" the blade then glowed as Ichigo pulled it apart into its two Shikai blades. "I'm ready to slash!"

Kon then throw the container up in the air and used the trace amounts of spiritual pressure left behind by Ichigo to form a small one hand gun like bow and shot the container with a spirit arrow as he said, "Dex count the kills!"

Dex then pulled out a hand held computer as hollows start to rush the area. The hunt began Uryu firing off Arrows at a quick rate to kill hollows while Ichigo used his two swords to slash through their numbers.

Dex was keeping score, "Amazing! The drive to outdo Ichigo has made it so Uryu kill count is even with Ichigo's Shikai, but Ichigo is holding back a lot right now."

The hollow hunt was interrupted when three Gargantas opened in the sky and three Menos Gillian stepped out as more hollows showed up.

Uryu was shaking and was stunned as his bow vanished in shock, "Chizuru was right my bait was to strong! If she hadn't got me to move it to here this would be in the middle of Town!"

Ichigo muttered, "Stronger then last time." As he moved his hand over his face summoning his mask. Making Uryu jump back away from the explosion of power he looked enraged, "YOU'RE A QUINCY YOU CAN'T HAVE HOLLOW POWERS!"

Ichigo then crossed his blades as his spiritual pressure became black with a red outline, "I'm only half Quincy! I do have a special ability, the Impossible. It allows me to do the impossible, in this case have the powers of a Soul Reaper, Hollow and a Quincy!"

Ichigo formed a cero between the tips of the blade and swung them, as he called out "CERO GETSUGA JUJISHO!" the crossed shape energy attack then fired off with a cero inside.

The blade parts cut through two Gillian as the one in the middle was killed by the cero, Ichigo then removed his mask.

Uryu looked around to see the Chad, Orihime and Rukia easily handling the hollow numbers. Uryu then fell to his knees, "It's impossible, that's why you keep winning. You are impossibility controlled and unleashed. If you can do the impossible, then it's truly impossible to beat you."

Chizuru was slashing a hollow as she said. "Wrong! Ichigo is Impossible not invisible, he can still lose, it just takes skill. Like he can't beat me at a fighting game!"

Uryu then got up and adjusted his classes as he said. "She's right, if I can't beat you as a Quincy then I'll beat you another way Ichigo! My mother was right. My Quincy pride has been blinding me. I need to improve and invent new ways to fight to beat you! Cousin you have opened my eyes and set me down a better path. With you nothing is impossible!"

Ichigo sheathed his swords, the smaller one at his side in his belt the other just hanging on his back, "So?"

Uryu bowed, "My mother use to tell a story when I was younger. A Story of a Quincy king who could do the impossible. He would lead the charge in a war where victory looked impossible, and bring about new age. A new age where the spiritual world lived alongside the living world in peace."

Everyone looked stunned, Orihime, Chad, Rukia, and Ichigo thinking of Yhwach, but Uryu then said. "Now seeing you hold the powers of all the races together in one body an impossible feet. There is no doubt in my mind you are this King!"

Uryu then stood up and said, "You spoke against Quincy pride throughout our childhood so I, Uryu Ishida, cast aside my pride, and swear my loyalty to you my cousin, Ichigo Kurosaki the rightful king of the Quincy."

Everyone was stunned.

Zangetsu was blinking in confusion, "Okay, so now Yhwach's legend now helps us make allies out of Quincy someone make a note of this!"

Later in the training field of the Visoreds.

Facing Love, and Kensei.

Love smiled, as he said, "Okay kids I know you're wondering where the rest of us are, well since we saw Ichigo go full hollow when he was a kid we've been trying to figure out how to reach the same level, and everyone else too tired. Wile the two of us finally figured it out!"

Kensei held out his knife as he said "Tachikaze blow them all away!" In a flash, and a storm of wind he took on his old full hollow form but now with his Bankai covering his arms.

Love then swung his club around in circles. "Tengumaru crush their bones to dust!" He then changed his track suit unzipped and his skin turned red. He had a Hollow hole in his stomach as his mask appeared with two horns above his eyes, his club also doubled in size.

Dex held Ichigo back, "I know you can handle them both, leave this as practice for the others."

Rukia quickly released her sword and tried to freeze them only for Love to vanish through Sonido and two to appear before her, one knocking her away.

The other tried to hit chad, but Chad blocked it with his shield like Fullbring, Chad answered, "Gemelos Sonido, the power to move so fast you are in two places at once!"

Love grinned as Chad forced him back. Uryu stood by Orihime as they both fired off their ranged attacks at Kensei. Orihime thought about the Blood War as she launched Tsubaki making him grow to giant size. Tsubaki shot towards, Kensei who reacted by punching him with both fists the force creating a massive explosion. Tsubaki was knocked back to Orihime in normal size and Kensei was launched up in to the air out of the training field and out of the warehouse. Kensei crashed into some kind of white rock wasteland, he stood and looked up. He saw a black sky then looked directly up and saw earth, "My own attack literally blasted me to the moon! Damn." He crouched then kicked off the moon with so much force he shot back towards Earth.

When Kensei landed back in the training field he landed on Chad knocking the boy out as he did, then he muttered to himself, "I'm the first Visored to land on the moon!"

Dex checked his phone to see new on a strange new creator on the moon appearing out of nowhere, "He's not kidding! This means spiritual beings don't need air!"

Chizuru slashed at Love from behind only for his speed made clone to appear and knock her back with an open palmed strike. Chizuru was knocked out of the training area.

Love grinned behind his mask, "I've never been this strong before! This is some sick power YO!"

Kensei then looked to him, "Yes, but in ten years only two out of eight of us figured out how to use it safely, which makes it easier to learn then Bankai through the traditional way."

Both of them rubbed their heads. "I think I see what you're saying Mastering hollow powers is easier then mastering a Zanpakuto. That is odd yo!"

Uryu adjusted his glasses as he tried to fire on Love. Only for Love to use his club as a shield, "But how long have you had your hollow powers mastered? It's not like you just all of a sudden gained the mask, for all you know you could have always had this power, just never thought to try!"

Kensei rubbed his head, "True. We've been so relaxed having fun in the human world we forgot to strive for better control and mastery of the very power that makes us who we are!"

Chizuru reentered the battlefield confidently saying, "Okay. Now I'm ready!"

Meanwhile in Urahara's training field.

Masaki stood dressed in her Quincy outfit with Yuzu and Karin. The two young girls were holding small reishi bows doing target practice.

Masaki smiled, "Nicely done girls!"

Karin took aim and said, "But mommy I want to be a Soul Reaper like Big brother and dad!"

Masaki crossed her arms, "Your brother still took the time to master the powers he got from me in case he was ever disarmed! So will you! I tell you what. After you kill ten hollows by yourself with your bow, I'll talk to your father about getting you a zanpakuto!"

Karin's eyes light up as she went back to target practice.

At that moment.

Byakuya was in his office reading a report on a strange amount of hollows, and menos appearing in Karakura town. He put the report down and said, "Ichigo, why are you already giving me a headache."

Then in walked a man named Sora Inoue, he was in a Soul Reaper's outfit with a sealed zanpakuto at his right side.

"Sir. I heard there was strange hollow activity in Karakura."

At that moment Byakuya's soul pager rang and he opened it and read Rukia just sent in report, "Relax it was handled, it was simply Uryu Ishida trying to outdo his cousin Ichigo again! Nothing to worry about."

Sora looked around cautiously, "Sir. Should you be talking so freely about this?"

Byakuya pointed to a glowing seal for protect on the roof, "That marking prevents information from leaving this room, cameras don't work, I can't even text in here. Nothing will be able to spy on us in my office it also prevents anyone from listening at the door, so do relax Sora."

Sora breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you sir! I miss my sister I would like to go visit her."

Byakuya got up from his desk, "Well as I now have to officially send someone else to check out the hollow spike, how about you go with Renji. Be sure to take Renji to Ichigo first, so he can bring him up to speed about the sting."

Sora half smiled, saluted and said. "Sir. Yes, sir.!" He Flash stepped out of the building and was gone.

To be continued.

Dex then pops up, "Ok everyone hope you all enjoyed that! Next chapter Chizuru learns Shikai!"

He holds up a sign that has pictures of Ichigo and Orihime together and below that was Chizuru Ichigo and Orihime. Next to Ichigo Chizuru Orihime was the number eight, next to Ichigo and Orihime was a six.

Dex then spoke, "The poll is currently eight for Ichigo x Chizuru x Orihime, Six for Ichigo x Orihime once more the poll will remain open tell Aizen reveals himself. So keep voting. This is Dex signing off!"


	6. Chizuru's Heart to key to her blade!

It was morning in Karakura town, while many kids and teens were in school. Chizuru was out of Hollow patrol. Chizuru had left her mod soul go in her place and right now she was fighting a hollow on a rooftop. The hollow was pure blade with a hollow hole in its stomach it was ape like, yet it's mask was cat like. It charged at her, only for Chizuru to easily slash it in half with a powerful slash through the hollow's mask. The force of the slash left behind a mark on the roof. Chizuru looked at her Zanpakto,m it had changed over the time she had it, the handle rapping was now pink and the cross guard was now a red heart, the blade also had heart like markings going up the blade from the hilt that reached all the way to the tip.

Chizuru adjusted her glasses, 'Why can't I get this? I mean we're talking, and we are so close you have your own look now, so why can't I hear your name yet?"

Chizuru then heard her Zanpakuto spirit, "Because you are hiding something from yourself, you are hiding from your heart."

Chizuru gasped as she pointed at the blade, "I'm not hiding from my heart!"

At that moment her Zanpakto answered, "Yes you are. I'm part of you, I know what you think and feel when you see Ichigo and Orihime kiss. You are happy for the same time, yet jealous of them both. Such feelings are natural for you, but you cannot hide them from yourself, not for much longer. I know how you feel so admit it!"

Chizuru bit her lip and thought about Ichigo, her best friend, the first real friend she ever made, and how he was always there for her. Then to Orihime his girlfriend, who before they were dating she was attracted to, and was the second person she came out as bi to.

Chizuru wiped a tear from her eyes, Orihime was so kind and gentle, how could anyone not love her, Ichigo, so brave strong and heroic, she had fallen in love with him herself. "Fine. I'll admit it! I'm in love with both Ichigo and Orihime, and I've been hiding it, because I'm scared of ruining my friendship with Ichigo, and messing up his relationship with Orihime."

Her Zanpakto began to glow as she said, "See feels better. Now listen, Ichigo is your best friend he won't reject you, and the kind hearted Orihime would probably just be flattered if she found out. Your heart is yours and you can do what you want with it, so long as you respect it enough not to hide from it."

Chizuru held a hand over her heart, "It does feel like I've had a great weight lifted from my heart." She finally heard her Zanpakto speak its name and gasped as she heard it.

Chizuru grinned as she sheathed her blade and held it out by the middle of the sheathe as she declared, "Shoot! Kyu-Piddo!"

In a flash the blade transformed altering Chizuru's Soul Reaper outfit as she did she started radiating spiritual energy. Chizuru's outfit was now sleeve and backless, the pants where replaced by a skirt that stopped just above her knees, the white sash was replaced by a pink sash tied into a ribbon in the back. Her socks were gone, her sandals morphed, into roman style sandals that had a five-inch heel, and trapped around her legs stopping at the knee. Chizuru looked at the shoes "Knee-high sandals with high heels! That's odd." she looked at her weapon to see a pink bow covered in red hearts and on her back a quiver, loaded with arrows. Chizuru pulled out an arrow tipped with a red heart like point, she then heard Kyu-Piddo say, "My power and by extension your power is to alter temperature and air pressure explosively. Red tipped raise the heat, blue tip lower it, allowing me to emulate having both fire and ice attacks."

Chizuru fired the red arrow into the sky where after a while it exploded into a fireball, she then pulled out it's blue tipped version and fired it up. Where it exploded and lowered the tempter around it freezing the water in the air into a block of ice, which fell a few feet away from Chizuru.

Chizuru grinned, "Okay wow! Good thing I took up archery with Ichigo" she then resealed her blade but her outfit remained the same.

Chizuru looked herself over, "Ok Kyu! We have got to talk about the high wheel knee high sandal boots!" She then returned her blade to her sash as she pulled out a soul pager from her bra and flipped it open.

Chizuru tapped out a text to Ichigo, 'Besty I achieved Shikai! Sorry to blow you off at school today, but I figured with a sting on the way, I'd be a lot more useful if I had my Zanpakto's full power. Going to Urahara now for his Bankai short-cut! See you when I finish. Tell the others for me. Xoxo.'

She hit send and took off running towards Urahara's shop.

Meanwhile at school Ichigo and Orihime were talking on the roof when his phone went off and he opened it and read Chizuru text.

Orihime blinked, "So she signs her Text xoxo to you too?"

Ichigo looked confused he understood the importance about Chizuru but Orihime was catching him off guard. "Huh? Doesn't she do that for everyone?"

Orihime then spoke, "No, as far as I know in the old time line she only did it for me. And in this time line I know she doesn't do it for any of the others. Now if she only did it for me in the old time line what did that mean? What does it mean now?"

Ichigo looked he got it, she did it in the old time line because of her crush on Orihime, so in this time line it must mean Chizuru has a crush on the both of them. But he would wait for Orihime to get it.

Zangetsu looked at a watch that appeared on his wrist, "Give her time King give her time."

Orihime snapped her fingers, "She did it in the old time line because she liked me, so if she does it to both of us it means she has fallen in love with the both of us. Oh? Well I feel flattered."

Ichigo blinked at how this wasn't shocking to her, well she was used to being the object of Chizuru's affection but it was new to him. "Well this is development we'll need to talk about later, but right now the Aizen Sting takes top priority."

Orihime giggled as she said. "Aww my Ichigo is in his hero mode again! That's so hot!" She tackle hugged him pinning him to the ground and kissed him so passionately and deeply it made both Zangetsu blush. In his inner world Zangetsu and the old man were watching stunned by how forceful Orihime had become.

The old man tilted his head and said, "I don't even think what she's doing is legal."

Zangetsu looked at the old man grinned and said. "Tell me about it! King you sure have a way with the ladies!"

Later on after school.

Ichigo in his Soul Reaper entered the Urahara shop to see Yoruichi. "Just the cat I was looking for!"

Yoruichi then turned and crossed her arms, "And what does that mean future boy?"

Ichigo looked at his arm and focused some spiritual energy into it to make the six memory links he had left visible to Yoruichi, "Simple this are my memory links with them I can restore someone's memories and powers that had in the old time line! Now five of them are bookmarked for some important players, I have on left over and thought it best to give to you!"

In a burst of speed that was too fast for Yoruichi, Ichigo's hand was on her head and he said. "Memory chain reconnect!" one of the chains on his arms left stabbed into Yoruichi's head and dissolved into it.

Her eyes widened as she relived her former time line self's life, her spiritual pressure exploded for a second before Yoruichi regained control as it returned to what it was at the time of the blood war.

The cat lady then held her head and shock it, "That was more of a trip then that time I ate LSD laced cat food!"

Ichigo didn't know how to respond to that so he left to go check on Chizuru. He fell through the trap door to the training area to see her in the training field holding her sword "BANKAI!"

Chizuru's zanpakto morphed into a right wrist mounted multi shot crossbow that was much larger then her shikai. Her quiver was also larger and now had arrows of four colors, yellow, green, blue and red, each three times larger than they were in her shikai.

The Bankai also covered her right arm with a shoulder bade held up by the strap of her quiver.

Chizuru load up a green and aimed at a rock, "I know what blue and red do from my shikai. So let's see what you do!"

When it hit the rock the wind around the rock began to spin till a twister destroyed the rock. Chizuru Adjusted her glasses, "Well my Zanpakuto's power is altering temperature, so a tornado from her bankai made sense."

Chizuru then fired off a yellow which exploded into lighting, again she spoke, "Lighting that's awesome! So in shikai she can alter Temperature to fake having fire and ice. Bankai she can control fire wind lighting and ice."

Ichigo blinked in shock and spoke up for the first time, "That's one of the most impressive Zanpakuto I've ever seen."

Chizuru then turned smiled and waved, "HI BESTY! I DID IT! I ACHIEVED BANKAI!"

Ichigo smiled, he knew, but he won't bring it up till she was ready. After all Chizuru was his best friend in this time line, and he didn't want to lose her. "Good for you Chizuru."

Meanwhile just coming into town were two Soul Reapers.

One was a red haired man in with his hair tied back, and the other was Sora.

Sora smiled, "Back in my home town! I can't wait to see my sister again! It's been so long! I hope Ichigo is taking care of him."

Renji blinked as he asked, "Who's Ichigo?"

"It's classified till you meet him. Just know he is a power house you don't want to piss off. Now you can probably find him at the Urahara Shop, I'm going to sneak off and say hi to my little Fullbringer sister!" Sora vanished in a flash step before Renji could say anything.

Renji muttered irritatedly to himself as he headed of for the Urahara shop, where he noticed some orange haired guy talking with Urahara, "YO UARHARA WHERE IS THIS ICHIGO GUY!?"

Ichigo vanished from standing next Urahara and before Renji could react Ichigo had grabbed his head. "I'm right here old buddy Memory link reconnect!" as Ichigo's number of links went down to four, Renji became himself again.

Renji shuck his head, "got dam it!" he held his stomach, "I can still feel my former self's death by impalement. How the hell did you even turn back the god damn clock Strawberry!"

Ichigo patted Renji on the back, "Good to have you back Renji, now we have all we need for the Sting against Aizen."

Urahara then looked at a calendar, "We're three days ahead of schedule."

Ichigo held his face in his palm "Things are changing to dam much! I fear for the world after winter war! These are the side effects of butterfly effect that Dex warned me about aren't they?"

Dex then popped out of nowhere and said. "Indeed. Now I need a place to hide! My sister Bex found me!"

Then a woman in a yellow dress with and red hair suddenly kicked in the door. "Brother dear, I can smell your fear!"

Dex screamed and summoned his mask then vanished using Sonido, "NOOOOOOO!"

Bex gave chase through flash step.

Urahara looked at Renji and Ichigo with a grin. "Things just got twice as strange around here. I like it!"

Meanwhile in the forest.

Dex was panting as he lifted his mask, "I know I called n for backup for this Sting, but why did they have to send her?"

Dex suddenly found himself in a green Kido cage. Then he saw Bex standing above him, "Because brother dear, you asked for a Kido master, who wasn't one of the five eyes. That leaves me, now it's payback time for that prank you pulled on me at prom!"

Through kido she summoned a bare of massive spiked metal boxing gloves and she pumped her fist together and said. "and I promise it's going to hurt!"

Dex held out his sword, "Bloom life giver!" his sword glowed for a second as it tried to change into its shikai form, but failed, "Oh shit! you learned that anti-sword release barrier Kido from the five eyes!"

Bex grinned evilly, "Yes you're not hiding behind golems this time!"

Dex screamed making all the birds fly out of the forest scared, Dex's screams filling the night air.

To be continued.

Omake start.

Dex popped up bandaged up like a mummy as he said. "First Mr. Writer man, WHY HER!? Why? God damn it! Why?" He was crying a bit, but pulled out a sign that read "Ichigo x Chizuru x Orihime times two Ichigo x Orihime times one"

Dex then said. "This sign means there are Twice as many votes for Ichigo x Chizuru x Orihime, then there are for story to stay Orihime x Ichigo."

Sex continued, "And I bet you are wondering about the five eyes me and my sister mentioned? Well that will be explained another time. Right now I need pain killers, my hollow regeneration isn't up to the job of fixing all this damage!"

He limped away as Bex walked in grinning, "Revenge is so sweet, Now I hope you all enjoyed this silly little brake because next chapter the soul society arc starts! End omake!"

Omake end!


	7. Orihime vs the First Kenpachi!

A few days later and they were ready for the sting against Aizen.

Renji and Sora had taken Rukia back to the Soul Society a few days before and as Ichigo's gang gathered in the training field at Urahara's shop, you could feel the tension in the air.

Orihime arrived wearing the outfit she had worn during the Blood War. She held Tsubaki in his weapon form, through training, it had evolved into a spear handle with a katana blade length orange energy blade on it.

Orihime looked to Chizuru and smiled, remembering before her big kiss with Ichigo how hard she had tried to hook them up to make her friend happy not caring about her own feelings. This Chizuru was selfless and a far cry from the original version of herself.

Chizuru smiled as she stretched readying from their incursion into the Soul Society, "I don't know who Aizen is, but if he's as bad I've heard, I'll help as best I can! Besides wait till those Reapers get a load of my Zanpakuto!" She then grabbed her sword, released it and held the bow tightly.

Uryu then entered he was in the same kind of outfit he had at this point in the old timeline, but it was without any Quincy crosses. He then summoned his bow and said, "The new age of legends begins today."

Chad walked in calm and static as ever. Ichigo was in the process of checking his twin Zanpakto he looked up to see Bex and Dex arriving. Dex was still covered in bandages, but he held out his sword, as he summoned his mask "I'm too beat to fight, but I can still help. Bloom Life giver!"

His Zanpakto's blade turned into silver feathered wing, its 60 feathers flew off in to the ground. Raising 60 humanoid figures that spawned hollow holes and masks.

Dex's sword was left bladeless as he removed his mask, "My sword can give life, and when I hear my hollow mask I get these fine hollow minions. My sister will transport you and this guys into soul society."

Urahara looked confused for a moment, "But you didn't say your blade's name."

Bex crossed her arms, "His sword's name is Life Giver, we're American so our releases are in English!" she placed her hands together making pink energy domes appear around t Ichigo's gang, and the hollow minions created by Dex's zanpakto. "Ok now let's go over the plan one last time., I'm going to warp you each to a different part of Seireitei."

Chizuru then smirked as she said, "And while Ichigo makes his way to Rukia, we'll cause as much chaos as possible to draw focus away from him."

Orihime then continued, "My brother and Renji are secretly protecting Rukia as well as brother, in the shadows, just in case Ichigo doesn't make it there in time."

Bex smiled, "Now good luck!" she pulled her hands apart and shouted, "WARP!" then the people energy domes were gone.

Urahara then looked to Bex "What can you tell me about the person who came up with this Kido?"

Bex brushed her hair behind her ear, "the five eyes, a race of beings in our world that look human but have three extra eyes on their foreheads. The eyes let them see spirit energy in ultra-detail allowing them to make Kido on the fly, they are kinda like the Bount from this world, as they are an artificial race."

Urahara rubbed his chin and asked, "Please tell me more, miss?"

At that moment in soul society.

Chizuru was firing arrows a mix of blue and red tips which exploded into at a large group of soul reapers, "Eat flaming ice!"

She then heard someone shout "Run Itegumo!" Chizuru turned and ducked to the right to avoid a swing form triple blade sword form a soul reaper lieutenant Isane Kotetsu.

Chizuru pulled out a blue tipped arrow and hit the Lieutenant in the gut with it, "Sorry Lieutenant! Just doing my job!"

Soon the arrow knocked back the lieutenant freeze the girl's arms and legs. Chizuru yelled out, "BANKAI!" When her weapon transformed to the shock of the lieutenant she saw Chizuru give her a friendly wave, "I'm not going to kill you, we aren't here to kill anyone, and well you are just at the wrong place at the wrong time, you'll soon understand."

Chizuru then vanished in a flash step.

Isane shivered and sneezed as she asked, "What the hell?"

Meanwhile in the fourth division base Orihime found herself fighting the healers of Squad Four knocking them out easily with her spear, and countering their attacks with her shields as she said, "I am sorry about this but I have a job to do."

Then Orihime ran into Retsu Unohana, the Captain held out her sword as her hair tie came undone revealing her scar, the captain lifted her Zanpakto and swung violently at Orihime's head. Orihime ducked under the swung that sliced off the tops the buildings behind Orihime. The Captain charged Orihime, forcing Orihime to go on the defensive using her spear's range keep out of range of the Captain's strikes, "Great! I have to fight the first Kenpachi!" Orihime shouted in frustration.

Unohana looked at Orihime as she locked blades with Orihime, "How do you know that Ryoka? It doesn't matter, I'm going to enjoy killing you!"

She slashed at Orihime's chest, Orihime countered by blocking with the shaft of her spear which Unohana used as a leaver and pushed against the spear throwing Orihime back several metres, before she had time to organise the Shun Shun Rika, the captain was attacking her with rapid strikes having had figured out the only chink in her defences, basically the time it took to create and summon her shields.

Thanks to training from Dex she had figured out how to command them mentally to overcome this a little, but this captain was still much faster than her. Plus, her offensive skills were still weaker than her defensive abilities.

Orihime skidded along the floor out of the division base, barrel rolling out of the way of Unohana's Zanpakto.

Unohana smirked, "Such skill, few, if any, have ever before lasted this long against me. In another life time I could have taught you so much! You have such power and skill, yet you still hesitate, I watch you battle my division it takes you 5 seconds to arrange and summon your shields."

Unohana raised her blade and swung at Orihime's side, "Such a waste."

Orihime held out her spear side blocking the strike, gritting her teeth as she fought to hold her ground. She growled her body starting to radiate power and glow orange, "My life isn't over so long as I draw breath!"

Orihime heard the Shun shun Rika whispering to her saying she had a new power she then kicked away the captain and said. "Purinsespawa Jikan!" (princess power hour!)

Orihime was shrouded in a bright orange light, her Shun shun Rika entering her body, as they did her outfit morphed, transforming into a white top bikini like top connected to a golden band around her neck. A sideless ankle length skirt held up by a golden belt, she was bare foot, with golden bands around her wrist and ankles. She had six wings, three on each side, the right side's wings human sized versions of Ayame, Baigon, and Hinagiku right wings. While the wings on her left looked like human sized Tsubaki, Lilly and Shun'o.

Restu swung only for a shield of orange light to appear before her and Orihime smiled, "Sorry but thanks to this I've merged with my Shun shun Rika."

Orihime's shield slammed into Unohana with the force of her own swing. Orihime summoned out seven pure energy copies of Tsubaki and launched several Koten Zanshun attacks at Unohana.

Unohana slashed the constructs as they attacked quickly destroying them, "Nice surprise but as the name of this technique suggests, I'm guessing it only lasts an hour. After that the battle will turn in my favour again!"

Orihime heard the mental voice of her Shun Shun Rika confirming this, so she summoned more copies of Tsubaki as she smirked, "This will all be over before then!"

Unohana smirked as she held out her blade to slash at the incoming attacks, "Finally an opponent a female who can make me sweat in battle, I'm so happy!"

Orihime made an energy copy of Tsubaki's spear form and stabbed at the the first Kenpachi's face, "Let's not make this weird."

She then summoned her shield and used it to block the first Kenpachi's sword with her shield, she stabbed her in the stomach, Orihime twisted the spear inside the wound before pulling it out, enlarging the wound. The energy blade went right through and Unohana fell to her knees, dropping her blade, moving her hands over her stomach to heal the wound, "You've beaten me! Only one being has ever done that before!"

The first Kenpachi was temporarily down, it would take too long to heal the wound, and this strange girl had taken to the air with her wings, she won't be healed enough to follow her in time, "At least tell me your name girl!"

Orihime turned around in the air and said, "I'm Orihime! You may know my brother Sora Inoue, Squad 6."

Orihime smiled as she flew off, she spotted Chizuru and landed before the girl, "Hey Chizuru."

When Chizuru saw Orihime she widened her eyes at her new appearance, "I don't know what happened, but I like it! Ichigo is going to love it!"

Orihime flipped her hair and giggled "Thanks, sadly it'll only last for about 40 more minutes."

Chizuru heard explosions and turn to see smoke raising in the distance, "Think that was what we came for, or one of the boys?"

Orihime shrugged, "I have no clue."

Meanwhile.

Uryu was panting holding his arrow facing Mayuri's bankai, the only thing keeping him standing was his Ransōtengai strings.

Mayuri stood rubbing his fake beard, "Tell me Quincy. Why do you fight when you know you've lost?"

Uryu removed his glove summoning out massive power tearing reishi from the surrounding buildings, for one final shot before his powers overload, "I fight, for the legendary Quincy who will be able to do the impossible, and lead the way to a new age. My cousin, the leader of this little group, is that Quincy, he has the powers of soul reaper, hollow and Quincy! That is why I fight for a new age, a new legend!"

He then fired off his last shot massive.

Mayuri barely survived the impact. Half his horse and his left arm was missing, a gaping hole left behind. Mayuri pulled a syringe out his pocket and injected himself in the leg. His body melted into slime.

Mayuri, now a pool of slime then spoke, "So there is a being that has all those powers in one, Amazing. I'll have find this being for study, though it will take several hours before I reform, and you've overloaded your powers I guess it's a draw!"

Uryu collapsed, his energy strings fading with his powers, "Yes, Ichigo is the one of legends. I've done all I can, I only wish I could do more. Please forgive me, I've lost my power."

At that moment Orihime flew down, enclosing Uryu in her Sōten Kisshun, healing his wounds and restoring his ability to move as well as his powers, "You forgot about me, it'll never be the end!"

Uryu stood and looked at Orihime and had a minor nose bleed before he turned away summoned a bow of pure blue spiritual energy and fired off an arrow at the poodle of slime making it scream in pain. "I win due to my allies. Eat that Soul Reaper creep!"

Mayuri rasped out, "It hurts but it won't kill me. Still it's on"

At that moment Uryu was about to get in to an argument with the poodle of green slime, but Chizuru grabbed him by his shirt, "Come on weird boy! We got place to be friends to meet up with!"

At that moment, Ichigo came face to face with Kenpachi and Yachiru.

Ichigo point at him with his larger blade and said, "I who you are and the kind swordsmen you are Kenpachi. There is no point in trying to talk to you, let's just skip to the battle."

Yachiru hopped off her adopted father's back as he and Ichigo charged, crossing blades as they met. As the two weapons connected they sent out massive shockwaves.

Ichigo smirked, "You're an idiot, your failure to commutate with your Zanpakto leaves you at half strength!"

Kenpachi's smirk widened to a huge grin, "Really? Your one of those weak Soul Reapers who rely on your sword for power?"

Ichigo responded by head-butting Kenpachi in the face breaking his nose and sending him flying to Yachiru's shock, Ichigo pointed at him, "Your sword was made with a part of your soul, it's part of you, not using it's full power on it is the same as not using your limbs! And last time I checked, without your arms you couldn't even hold a blade!"

Kenpachi held his hand to his nose wiping away the blood that was streaming from it and smirked, "You actually hurt me boy! You're the challenge I've been looking for!" he ripped off his eye patch unleashing his full power as he charged at Ichigo. Yachiru was about to cheer for her Kenny, but she noticed something as did the rest of his division who were gathering. In the battle Kenpachi was attacking ferociously, but Ichigo was boredly deflecting everything thrown at him. Yachiru blinked, "Kenny, Carrot top is holding back!"

Kenpachi then growled "SAY WHAT!"

Ichigo moved his hand over his face summoning his hollow mask, his spiritual pressure exploding around them making Kenpachi slide back form the force a little. Ichigo then spoke, "My zanpakuto Zangetsu grants me the power of a hollow! And I'm not even using my Bankai! So I'm still holding back!"

Kenpachi growled in rage as his power flared up, "NO HOLDING BACK! SHOW ME YOUR TRUE POWER BONE HEAD!"

Ichigo clicked his tongue in annoyance under his mask, "BANKAI!" his swords then morphed to pure black Katanas, his mask grew horns, red patches of fur grew around his neck and shoulders wrist and ankles, his shoes vanished as his skin paled, and his nails became claws.

Markings appeared on his chest around his hollow hole, as he points at Kenpachi his power so great all of soul society could feel it, "This is my full might Kenpachi!

Kenpachi smirked before he gasped as a sword went through his neck making him fall and caugh up blood. Then they saw Kaname standing their blood on his blade.

Kaname then said. "I thought he was a demon, a monster that need to die for peace, but no a see you visored a true monster!"

Kenpachi's division gasped as Yabchiru started crying.

Ichigo growled as he pointed at the blind swordsmen, "You murder a man in cold blood before his daughter's eyes! You are truly blind if you can't see the only monster here is you!"

The blind swords men then called out "BANKAI!"

His bankai surrounded both him and Ichigo!

At that point Yachiru noticed Kenpachi moving and ran to him, "KENNY!"

Kenpachi looked at her, "I don't have much time! Yachiru. Stay strong for me! And tell squad 11 if this kid kills that bastard he's your new captain end of story!"

Yachiru cried, "No, Kenny don't go don't leave me alone!"

Kenpachi looked at her as he got flash of his life, both of them, by some strange event as he said, "Don't worry Yachiru that kid, Ichigo will look after you trust me! Despite how he looks, he is a man of honour, he's like me."

At that moment in the soul palace.

Oetsu looked to the king and smiled, "You restored Kenpachi's memories so he would know to trust Ichigo? Why?"

The soul king spoke solemly, "His death will change the time line greatly, the soul society needs a Kenpachi! And Yachiru needs a father, who better to trust with both those jobs, then my own blood?"

Oetsu thought it over, Yhwach, was the son of his king, so all with the blood of the Quincy in their veins were the king's family, explaining his fondness of Ichigo. "I see the point, but I still feel like I'm not getting the whole big picture here!"

The king used his chin to point to the screen they were watching events play out on, "Watch and see."

To be continued.

Dex appeared removing his bandages, "Ok now, that's a rap for this chapter. Now for the poll, Ichigo x Chizuru x Orihime still winning. Now Mr. Writer man has news, the poll is closing three days! So vote while you can you'll see who what paring wins next update!

See you. Read and review.

Dex cleared his throat, "Also as some who haven't gotten it, have been very rude about it, this story is a rewrite of a story jboy44 did two years ago. The original is named back


	8. The Sting ends! Aizen gets away!

Inside his Bankai Kaname, strode past Ichigo slashing his arm, "You have power beyond anyone's wildest dreams, yet here you stand unable to see hear or sense me, a defenceless child against a blind man. Monster, you will die here."

Ichigo didn't react to the cut at all, it was nothing to his hollow regeneration, but he needed a way out. He thought it over, or maybe he was talking to himself, hard to tell with no senses, "Cero, no. Too much collateral, I need something else."

Kaname's slash hit Ichigo against his stomach restoring his senses for the second the blade was cutting through his body. Ichigo realised something, when he was seven his mother taught him how to absorb energy from anything made of spiritual energy. The Bankai was made of spiritual energy, he could simply absorb Kaname's bankai.

Ichigo twirled his swords and sheathed them, then brought his hands together or at least he did the action, he took a deep breath then began to pul the reshei from the air into his body.

The energy in the air in this case being part of the Bankai robbing him of his senses, the red on his body turned blue, the mark of using his Quincy powers. Ichigo's hearing returned and he heard the sound of footsteps and smirked behind his mask, he had weakened the bankai, so it couldn't hold hearing from him. He then heard whistle of a blade cutting through the air and grabbed it in his right hand. As he was in contact with the blade behind the bankai now, all his sense came back. "I've absorbed power from your Bankai, weakening it, I've got my hearing back even without contact with your weapon."

Ichigo kicked the co-conspirator of Aizen away ripping his sword from his hands, making him fall victim to his own Bankai. Ichigo watched Kaname screaming how it was impossible, Ichigo coldly stated, "I make the impossible possible" Ichigo shattered the blades handle by crushing it in his hand, destroying Kaname's zanpakuto and with it, its bankai. With the bankai fading, and the traitor captain now weaponless he turned and ran, only to meet Kenpachi as he stood one last time using the last of his strength to swing his blade one last time.

The last person to taste Kenpachi Zaraki's blade was Kaname, as the blind man's head fell from his body. Kenpachi fell forwards as he removed his coat, Ichigo ran over to him. "Kid, I know all of this is a sting you're doing to flush out Aizen and everyone following that asshole."

Everyone who had come to hear the last words of the dying captain looked at Ichigo. Ikkaku then point to Ichigo, "Why would this kid work for the king!"

Kenpachi spat at the bald man, "Because despite his looks that kid is related to the king!" Everyone gasped as Kenpachi forced himself to sit upright and threw Ichigo his captains haori,

"Kid, I like your style, so lead my division to this sting's end, kill that fucker Aizen for me! Please also look after Yachiru." With that Kenpachi's body broke apart into spiritual energy Kenpachi Zaraki was no more, Ichigo looked at Yachiru crying for her Kenny. Ichigo growled as he threw on the coat and looked around, at the eleventh division, "What are you doing standing around? We have traitors to kill and the last Kenpachi to avenge!"

The division members looked at Ichigo then chanted, "FOR THE CAPTAIN!"

Squad 11 vanished in flash step. Ichigo walked to Yachiru and knelt before her before holding out a hand to Yachiru. "Look I know I'm not Kenpachi, but trust me Yachiru he asked me to look out for you, so I will. I will keep my promise to him, I know that it may be hard to believe with my mask on, but come along let's go avenge your Kenny!"

Yachiru was still crying as she took Ichigo's hand and hopped on to his back, "To Avenge Kenny! Bone head away!"

Ichigo smirked as he flashed stepped off, "Just like Kenpachi, always fight first feel later."

Meanwhile

Byakuya was watching as the cowl part of Renji's true Bankai turned in to a large fist and punched the firebird that would have torn Rukia to pieces, as Aizen pulled the hogyoku from her chest.

The captain then pulled out the device the spirit king gave him as he said, "Sora now!"

Sora drew his sword as he yelled, "Shut them all up Chinmoku!" A wave erupted from him as all Zanpakuto returned to sealed form, and Sora's katana blade became a blunt poll.

Aizen tried to release his blade again, but nothing happened, "Fascinating."

Sora grinned as he shouldered his bladeless sword, "Simple. My Zanpakuto, Chinmoku, its name means Silence. It makes it so all Zanpakuto within 100 feet of where I release it cannot hear their owners for an hour. Meaning no shikai for you!"

Aizen adjusted his glasses as they were slipping off, "Well now. I didn't see that one coming."

At this point Byakuya hit the button on the device on his as a large copy of the spirit kings head appeared. "Attention soul society! This is your king, for years now I have believed Aizen was a traitor so I set up this situation! The invasion was led by my grandson Ichigo Kurosaski, the only being in existence to have the powers of a hollow, a soul reaper and Quincy. The following people are his warriors who took part in the operation I ordered."

Images of Ichigo and his friends appeared over the city.

Aizen was stunned, "It seems I've been out witted. By a man who doesn't even show his face! It doesn't matter if I don't have my Zanpakuto, I still have the Hogyoku!" He held it up and used it to fire a beam that hit his captured hollows stored for training below, into large imperfect Arancars! He didn't have the time to make perfect ones he needed. He tried to use the chaos to run only to see the large scary visored like being shown in the images above as the spirit King's Grandson's profile.

Down below Yachiru could be heard screaming, "KILL HIM FOR KENNY MR. HOLLOW REAPER QUINCY PRINCE!"

Aizen was stunned by the power coming from him, "So you're the soul king's grandson. Well now nice to meet you, your majesty the prince!" He then bowed, "Now hear me out. We team up kill your grandfather, you become king, and place me as your second in command."

Ichigo grabbed Aizen by the neck and said, "You cost my father his honour, with your soul reaper hollow hybrid! And nearly killed my mother! Why the hell would I ever team up with you?" he slammed Aizen into the ground creating a large impact creator.

As this was happening Ichigo's group arrived and started killing the imperfect Arrancars.

Aizen groaned in pain as he placed the hogyoku in his chest, "You won't take it from me!"

At that point Gin appeared and called out, "Bankai Kamishri no Yari!" the bankai shot towards Yachiru. Her eyes widened only for the attacked to by stopped by Ichigo as he held his hand out holding back the massive energy blade.

Ichigo looked to Yachiru as he said. "Run." Yachiru nodded and vanished in a flash step. At that moment Aizen appeared and used Sentan Hakuja to warp him and gin away as he said. "We will meet again prince. And I will kill you!"

With that Aizen was gone. Ichigo looked at his hands as Gin's Bankai vanished with him, "Why didn't I think to absorb it like I did with Kaname's!" He then growled as the other Captains appeared.

Byakuya put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, "Ichigo I've watched over you for your grandfather since you were five. I know your rage, but please control yourself. Going berserk won't undo this! We got one of the traitors, that is enough for the moment. We need to regroup."

Ichigo nodded, took a deep breath before removing his mask and resealing his blade as he looked to the stunned captains, "Now then. Three captains turned traitors, one captain unfortunately died and left me as his replacement. I think that is cause enough for a captains meeting."

Yamamoto bowed, "This way your majesty."

Ichigo looked at him and shook his head, "First it's just Ichigo, second treat me like you would a normal captain, third old man no one likes a kiss ass. Fourth, Sajin I know you are a member of the werewolf clan. Please remove the bucket from your head. My friends accept me for being part hollow, so why can't people accept you for being a wolf man?"

Sajin removed his helmet surprising the captains that didn't know and hugged Ichigo, "Finally someone who truly understands my pain!"

Ichigo blinked, "Well this is awkward."

In the background Sora was could be heard yelling at his sister to cover up.

Later on while the captains were in there meeting.

Ichigo's group were in the eleventh division barracks. Orihime's merge with the shun shun Rika had ended so she back in her normal outfit. She was holding Yachiru who had cried herself to sleep. She caught sight of Chizuru and pulled her aside, "Today didn't turn out as we planned."

Chizuru nodded, "Tell me about it I thought we would have caught all the bad guys, but no. Two of them got away and who's the kid?"

Orihime said. "Yachiru, her adopted father was the captain killed in the sting, when he left Ichigo in charge of his division he also asked Ichigo to take care of her so she's kind of Ichigo's daughter now."

Chizuru blinked, "Now Ichigo is a dilf! Can your boyfriend get any hotter?"

Orihime cleared her throat, "Not that I can think of. We also know about that crush you have on the both of us." Chizuru blushed and turned to leave, but Orihime grabbed her then kissed her.

Chizuru's eyes widened before Orihime broke the kiss then she asked, "Did that just actually happen?"

Orihime whispered to her, "I don't want anyone to be broken hearted. Go to Ichigo, he needs some cheering up and I don't want to be a first time mommy alone. So do you want to share Ichigo?"

At that moment Yumichika who was listening in muttered to himself, "The new captain is a true wonder."

To be continued.

Dex, "Aaaand as you can tell chizuru x Ichigo x Orihime won the poll!"

jboy44 " I would like to make this known. A Guest reviewer, whose review I have removed, claimed that I have stolen this story. So, to that Guest reviewer, this story is a rewrite of an old Bleach story that I did back in 2014 which was titled 'Back to the Start!'

I stole nothing. This is simple a rewrite of an older story that I did. He has claimed that I stole it from DeviantArt. I've been checking that website all day. I cannot find one story close to mine, either plot-wise or character-wise.

So, I ask you, my readers, to help me find this story on DeviantArt that is so close to mine that someone would make a claim like this.


	9. Calm before the storm!

Ichigo was leaving the captain's meeting. He had made a good first impression on them, as he slowly walked to the eleventh division barracks he replayed the events of the sting over in his head, "How could I fail? Why would Gin save him when he just wants to stab Aizen in the back?"

Zangetsu then spoke up, "First, King a lot of things have changed, so Gin may not be playing double agent this time around."

The old man then added, "And you were held back by four things. One you are mentally 28, while your body is only 15, your mind and body aren't matching leading to you having some trouble."

Zangetsu said, "Two you got too a big to stand up right. King you came in thinking nothing could go wrong, that no matter what you would win, that is the kind of ego Aizen has and you see what that got him."

The old man continued, "Three, you have a fear of going power mad and ending up like that bastard Quincy King, who's name I shall not speak, and Aizen. Given time this subconscious barrier will break down and you'll gain your full power!"

Zangetsu then finished, "And finally King, you haven't truly mastered using your all your abilities together. Give it some time, train a little more. Don't rush in so quickly next time and you'll finally be able to kill Aizen for sure, King."

Ichigo spoke aloud as he walked into his new division, "Notes taken Zangetsu."

The old man added, "Try to look on the bright side Ichigo."

Ichigo looked to his smaller blade were the old man was, "What bright side? We have to go through the winter war again, and this time Aizen has already began to merge with the Hogyoku. How is there a bright side"

As soon as Ichigo stepped into the barracks he was grabbed by Orihime and Chizuru, who dragged Ichigo to the captains bed room and pinned him to the bed.

Orihime blushed and said. "Me and Chizuru talked it over and we are going to share you from now on. Okay Ichigo?"

Ichigo's eyes widened, he blushed and nodded his head.

Zangetsu grinned and said, "I don't think the old man meant this, but this is pretty god damn bright!"

Hours later, when Ichigo left the bed room his cloths were messy, but he looked extremely happy. He looked back at the two girls fondly. Both were fast asleep on opposite sides of the bed, their clothes all over the floor, the sheet outlining their beautiful naked bodies. Ichigo closed the door grinning he said, "Thank you butterfly effect!"

Ichigo heard Yachiru crying and flash stepped to her leaving the hall. Unknown to him two people were in the hall and heard the what happened. They were Ikkaku, and Yumichika both were red faced. Ikkaku then looked to his friend, "Unbelievable!"

Yumichika's jaw dropped to the ground. "Soul society will ever be the same with our new captain. The spirit prince!"

Ichigo appeared outside Yachiru's room crying and he picked her up, "Look I'm not Kenpachi but I made a promise to look after you and I keep my word Yachiru. I promise you Aizen will pay for this."

Yachiru was sniffling and whipped her tears as she said. "Ok daddy."

Ichigo smiled and hugged the girl as she fell back asleep. He smiled, things were so different this time around. He was a father, his mother was alive, He had two girlfriends, was a captain, and was crown spirit prince, as publicly announced by the spirit King. The winter war was coming again, this time he was stronger and had more to fight for, more to protect, and he would protect them with every ounce of his power.

In Ichigo's inner world.

Zangetsu and the old man were watching, "Who knew King had a father's magic touch for handling kids?"

The old man then noticed a glow inside a new building, "Do you see that?"

Zangetsu saw it, "Yes, that is new!"

They then moved to it to see twisted iron coffin with Ichigo's full hollow forms mask sculpted into it, along with six wings the ones on the right demonic, while the wings on the other side were angelic. It had what looked like a large broad sword fused into its hand. It was chained by seven chains, and one of the chains was glowing before shattering.

Zangetsu looked confused as he looked to the old man, "Do you think that's what I think it is old man?"

The old man replied, "If by 'that' you mean, a manifestation of the power Ichigo's Soul subconsciously locked away? Then yes."

Zangetsu rubbed his pale skinned chin, "When Ichigo thought about all the new things he need to protect this time around one of the chains shattered. You think when Ichigo's drive to protect kicks in, it shattered this chain unleashing more of his power?"

The old man nodded, "And the coffin hints at something else."

Zangetsu looked at the old man, "What is it hinting at old man?"

The old man smiled, "He fused your hollow power into the blade, granting him Resurreccion as a third zanpakto release. Why wouldn't fusing my Quincy powers into the sword give him a fourth?"

Zangetsu looked at the coffin and the monster sculpted into it then to the old man then to his own hands. "Wait a minute."

Zangetsu face then turned to shock before it became a cocky smirk, "If the king brakes all this chains Aizen is hosed!"

The old man grinned as he turned to leave, "You took the worlds out of my mouth Zangetsu."

Zangetsu left following the old man, "Only a matter of time."

Meanwhile in the fortress of Las Noches.

Aizen walked with Gin through it. Most of Aizen's body was covered in the crystallise like form only leaving his face and right half of his upper torso and right arm uncovered.

Aizen looked at his changing body, "Gin please don't act so shocked by my transformation. The hogyoku is just fusing with me giving me a body similar to the newly revealed Prince."

Gin crossed his arms, "Ya know Aizen I wasn't full own board with your plan till today. When I saw that hollow monster be called the heir of the spirit king, I knew I could no longer serve him. Anyone who would call a hollow family should die."

Aizen smiled as he said, "Good to know I have your complete loyalty now, come along we have to get to transforming every hollow of Hecuo Mundo to Arrancars."

Gin looked quizzically at Aizen, "I thought we were only changing the strongest?"

Aizen looked to Gin as his forming shell began to cover his right hand, "That was the original plan, but after seeing the power that was hidden from sight it has to be changed."

Gin blinked, "You mean the prince?"

Aizen laughed, "Simple, while the prince is the biggest new find, we have others. Number one this Orihime girl and her brother Sora. Orihime was able to defeat the first Kenpachi, something Zaraki was unable to do and she is able undo events, she uses this ability to heal, faster than anyone in the medical wing can do. Her brother's zanpakuto stops others from releasing you see the problem with these siblings?"

Gin nodded, "Yes anything else?"

Aizen then said, "Next on the list of problems is Unohara's reveal as the first Kenpachi. As well as Renji's Bankai. This one may not seem like much but if he has a Bankai that he hid by order we most believe they are other Soul reapers with Bankai, that have yet to reveal it, so we have more Bankai's to worry about."

Gin nodded, "Go on."

Aizen looked at the shell that now covered his arm from the hand to elbow, "My spies found out those hollows that attacked were fakes, made by a hidden soul reaper who mentored the prince. So we have an unknown soul reaper who can make an army. Finally, this Chizuru's girl's Zanpakuto is able to alter temperature and pressure to manipulate fire ice, wind and lighting. Something once thought impossible."

Aizen then watched as the shell covered his whole arm just leaving his face uncovered by it, "Finally we lost Kaname. Which means I must now alter my plans, the first step is a larger army, the second is a counter for Sora. Third while we do have a man who can make an army, we must improve his powers to make sure he is powerful enough to create enough troops to overpower them. Next we need a way to distract the prince from the main battle and weaken him to the point when he does show up we can over whelm him with numbers."

Gin then watched as the shell finally covered Aizen making him a being covered in whatever a hollow mask is made of. "Let me guess finally a way to take all these new variables out of the equation?"

Aizen nodded in agreement as he couldn't speak as he was so he signed for Gin to follow.

Later on in Karakura town.

Dex stood atop of Urahara's shop as he watched the weather, it was a windy stormy night. A storm clearly symbolising something. "The winds of change. I've never seen them so strong."

Within the shop Ichigo was getting a Gigai for Yachiru. They had returned to the human world with some eleventh division soul reapers to prepare for Aizen's first strike. Once the girl was inside it she had on a simple white dress as it was all the shop had in her size. She didn't look particularly happy about it. That's when Masaki kicked down the door after having hearing the report, "First, good job Ichigo! Second, where is my granddaughter!" The way she said it surprised Yachiru enough make her hide behind Chizuru and Orihime, "Mommies who is she?"

Orihime giggled, "She's Ichigo's mom, your grandmother."

Yachiru looked at Masaki then bolted, Masaki shot after her, it was a cartoonish style chase. Ichigo just grinned, "Got to enjoy the calm before the storm."

Lighting flashed outside as the rain began to fall. Yoruichi looked out to the weather, "What clam? The storm is here."

Ichigo summoned his mask and opened a Garganta to the Visored warehouse, "That reminds me I have an invitation to go give." He stepped into the Garganta closing it behind him.

He arrived in the Visoreds warehouse, as he did Shinji looked up to see Ichigo from a copy of the report of their mission to the Soul Society sent to him by Urahara, he stood and bowed mockingly, "To what do we owe the pleasure of the prince of soul society dropping by?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Again it's still just Ichigo. My grandfather knows you were framed, just like the rest of soul society. So I want to invite you back to join my division."

Hiyori jumped in "Why the hell would we want to join back up with soul reapers?"

Ichigo smirked, "My status gives my division more pull then the first right now. So you be above them. Added to that you'll be getting five times your old pay."

Love looked up from his manga with stars in his eyes and a huge grin, "That'll buy a lot of jump!"

Rojuro glanced his guitar, "I could pay for a demo record and get it to be sold with that kind of cash!" The music loving Visored had dollars signs in his eyes.

Ichigo's smirk widened to a grin, "You wouldn't even have to return to the soul society. I'll have you be stationed here in the human world, basically you don't have to change how you

live, you can stop hiding, have fun enjoy life, and get paid to do it."

Lisa dropped her magazine, "So we don't have to do nothing unless something bad happens. And we can still have fun in the human world, with pay? We would have to be stupid to turn this offer down."

All of then then got up and shock Ichigo's hand as he said, "Welcome aboard Sensei."

Kensei then spoke up, "Can we file for back pay?"

Ichigo shrugged, "I have no idea, but you are all entitled to sue for being falsely found guilty."

Hachigen then said, "Give my best wishes to lady Orihime, Prince Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at him, "I told you, you don't have to call me prince."

Hachigen said, "It would be bad manners not to address you as prince your majesty, but the fact you don't demand the title shows you are a kind down to earth being, a rare thing, a mark of a great leader. One I will gladly follow into battle." The large man bowed to Ichigo.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head as his mask dissolved into reshei, "I don't know what to say."

To be continued.

Dex walked up wet from the rain, "The calm before the storm. One last moment of peace before all hell breaks loose. Winter war is coming. Bring it on! As always read and review!"

Dex looked back and bolted as Bex charged at him with her spiked metal gauntlets, "Come back here, brother dear!"


	10. the rescue arc begins!

It was Monday morning in Karakura.

Ichigo walked into the class room neatly sidestepping and avoiding a good morning tackle from Keigo. Ichigo smiled, "I respect your determination to tackle me Keigo, but you never will!"

Keigo who had landed face first into a wall bounced back to his feet, "We'll see about that!"

At that moment Chizuru and Orihime walked up wrapped their arms around Ichigo and to everyone's shock kissed him. The class had split reactions to this. The guys bowed and chanted how they were not worthy, the girls simply gasped in shock.

Tatsuki hand curled into a fist and she growled, "How dear you do this to Orihime, Ichigo!"

Orihime stopped her by softly saying, "But it was my idea for Chizuru and me to share Ichigo."

Everyone froze in shock. Tatsuki had steam coming out of her ears as her jaw dropped and her eyes were wide her brain unable to process what Orihime had just said. Ichigo yawned he had been up all night helping Yachiru learn to use her Shikai properly so he was beat, hoping Aizen's next move wouldn't come too soon, so he would have a chance to rest up, but he knew this hope was likely in vain. Unknown to them a small fly like hollow was watching them, a camera in its eye showing everything to the two traitor Soul Reapers. In his throne room Aizen sat in his shell like form, nothing he seemed to do was able to force the Hogyoku to complete his transformation. The best he was able to deduce was that since all his attempts were by his own hands or by the hands of someone who wasn't honestly trying to kill him. As such the Hogyoku didn't deem it a true threats. Currently he was watching the video feed, "Such a cocky fool. Pretending to be a normal human."

Gin nodded, "Agreed, although Aizen he does appear to care about a few of them."

Aizen raised an eyebrow, sure enough there was a few the Prince seemed to truly care about. "He had care for such lower beings how pitiful! But it is useable information good eye Gin. Tonight we will send in Grimmjow and his fraccions in as a distraction. While you and some Arrancars who excel in stealth to collect those humans and bring them here."

Gin raised an eyebrow, "All of them?"

Aizen rest his head on his hand, "We could only get the ones he cares about but to gather that information and names would take time and a lot of work, and I don't feel like putting that much work into something involving an inferior existence such as humans. You understand?"

Gin nodded then vanished in a flash step to inform the Arrancar of the plan.

Gin's usual smile widened as he thought 'Aizen, all ya talk about is a changing of a new age, the same thing as soul society with this new prince. Well the world will change and be brought into a new age. One without hollows. I need you and the Arrancars fir now."

Gin laughed to himself as he went over his alternate plan in his head.

Later that night in Karakura town.

Ichigo was fighting Grimmjow, the soul reapers he had brought with him battling against his fraccion. Ichigo easily blocked Grimmjow's strikes with his Shikai swords as he said, "You know Aizen is only using you Grimmjow. He when he has what he wants he will kill you! I'm offering you a chance to stand against him fight to rule your own life!"

Grimmjow drew his sword and used it to cut his own hand as he charged a cero in his blood covered palm, "Why the hell would I leave one Soul Reaper captain for a different one? GRAN REY CERO!" He then fired off the super charged Cero.

Ichigo waved his hand over his face summoning his mask to the shock of Grimmjow. Ichigo fired a Getsuga Jujisho. The cross shaped energy slash cut right through the Gran Rey Cero, breaking it apart and forcing it to harmlessly dissipate into spiritual partials. But the attack was still traveling to Grimmjow. The Arrancar used sonido to avoid the attack. Ichigo pointed to his mask using his thumb, "Look at me Grimmjow. Unlike Aizen I'm part hollow, part soul reaper, same as you Arrancars. Who would you rather trust, a pure soul reaper mutating thanks to a rock in his chest or one of your own?"

Grimmjow stopped attacking and stood stunned as he sheathed his blade and spoke, "Well now. I didn't see this one coming. But If you are like me then the fact you are with soul society makes you a traitor to your own kind!" He pointed at Ichigo, "You make me sick! Turning against your fellow hollows and trying to get me on your side! I would rather follow a soul reaper who turned his back on his own kind, then a hollow who became a captain!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless Grimmjow! The word is changing fast. Old ideas like that will get you killed."

Zangetsu then spoke up as he said. "King he is hopeless. Don't waste your breath or one of the memory links on this idiotic cat."

Grimmjow felt something in his pocket buzz and smirked as he shouted to what was left of his Fraccion to fall back, "It's over, done! Time to go! You think you won Traitor! Well news flash we were just a distraction! Those humans you care about now belong to Aizen!" He opened a Garganta and left as Ichigo's eyes widened.

Ichigo vanished through a hybrid of flash step and sonido to check on his human class mates, He found none of them. All of his powerless friends and class mates were taken from right under his nose. He dashed to the middle of town and roared in rage forcing him into Bankai then to his hollow form.

Inside his inner world.

The old man saw the Coffin chained up. The thing holding Ichigo back shock. It had six chains holding it shut. Half of those chains shattered into spiritual dust!

Zangetsu's eyes widened, "God Damn it King! Calm the fuck down! Rage isn't going to help!"

The old man then spoke up, "He is right Ichigo. We can feel your anger. Calm down." He then looked down to show Ichigo's rage was filling his inner world with lava.

Zangetsu backed away from some and said. "Look, being pissed off and out of control won't help. You need to calm the fuck down king! Gather everyone and mount a rescue. We can do this King! Just like last time. This time we're both with you! Your gang is much larger this time and far more powerful! We'll win just like we always do! We are the protector, not the monster! So calm down before you go berserk and unleash the monster you hate!"

Ichigo in the outside world calmed down as his hollow mask shattered leaving him in Bankai. He held his two Katanas tight as they morphed back into their Shikai form he took a deep breath and slowly breathed out, "You're right Zangetsu. I need to remain calm."

Ichigo sheathed his blades and he pulled out his soul phone and sent a message to Uryu, Chad, Orihime, and Chizuru to meet him at the Urahara shop, informing them of what happened to their powerless friends and the need to mount a rescue. Ichigo returned to his house to pick up Yachiru, they would need all the help they could get for this mission.

Watching from above was Dex, the man who couldn't get involved. "Why must the rules stop me from battling anyone Ichigo battled in the old time line." He clenched his hand into a fist, "Ichigo I'll be worse then useless for rescue, but I will help win the winter war! I have a loophole, annoyingly I can only use it once a year."

Dex vanished to prepare for the coming war.

Later in the Urahara shop training field.

Uryu arrived dressed in the same outfit he was in at this point in the old time line, but without any Quincy crosses on it. Chad showed up in his normal cloths his arms crossed, ready for action. Orihime was dressed in her Blood war outfit ready for action. Chizuru adjusted her glasses her zanpakuto sealed at her side, "Aizen you dick! You leave normal people out spiritual matters! It's in the rules!"

Ichigo strode in with Yachiru happily hanging on his shoulder, "Since when does evil play by the rules Chizuru?"

Urahara then walked in and tapped his cane making black four-point star shaped portal open. "Ok it's ready. Good luck."

Ichigo nodded as the group jumped through the portal to find themselves in the dark. Yabchiru complained, "It's so dark I can't see anything!"

Uryu pulled out a Seele Schneider and created its blade pulling reshei from their surroundings, its blue energy blade lighting up the area to reveal the tunnel, "Relax I got it."

Ichigo and Chad looked at him and wondered why he didn't think of that in the old timeline. After all, if he did they won't have been lost in the dark for so long. Ichigo shook his head to clear it of the thought, "Come on, let's get going. At the end of his tunnel is the wasteland of Hueco Mundo that has our friends."

Meanwhile back at the Shop.

Urahara lead Kon and Nozomi, in Ichigo and Chizuru's bodies respectively, to a room with Ichigo's sisters. Karin in soul reaper outfit with a sealed zanpakuto at her side, Yuzu in a white outfit. The outfit had a white long sleeve shirt with a blue Quincy cross on it. A white skirt white stocks white boats, with white gloves.

Urahara spoke, "Now when Ururu and Jinta get here I will tell you why I gathered you all here."

Ururu then walked in wearing her tiny Devil outfit, while Jinta walked in with his club over his shoulder, "Sorry we're late boss." The two chanted to Kisuke.

Urahara pulled down a slide show white screen and killed the lights. A slide show of images started playing. The first one was a massive amount of hollows, "Ok now with them gone we can expect more hollows and in fact."

Next showed a large number of them fusing together in to a castle above the sky, "If you look outside you'll see this happening it's fishy. That this would happen so I need you six to check it out as you're the only spiritly powered beings free at the moment."

Kon took on Ichigo's finished cloud type full bring and moved Ichigo's right arm to get the feel for using it, "Got it We go up there and check it out. Come on guys we got bullshit to check out!"

Kon strode out followed by Nozomi. Yuzu and Karin followed calling after Kon, 'Wait for us Fake big brother!"

The Jinta and Uluru followed, "We better be getting overtime for this."

The six then jumped in to the air and stood in it like three was an invisible platform and repeated this till they made it to the castle to see it was made out of hollows. A large number of them crawled from the castle and flew towards the approaching group. Kon and Karin then drew their swords and in unison as they slashed called out "Getsuga Tenshou!" Two crescent moon shaped energy blades that were much smaller then Ichigo but very fast then cut through the charging hollow horde. Nozomi's fist erupted into flames and punched a hollow in the mask, "Kon, dear. You're clearly the strongest so you head in deeper into this living castle of bone! We'll handle these drones!"

Yuzu formed a spirit bow, ducked under a slash from a hollow then fired an arrow through the hollows, 'Yeah you go fake big brother!"

Kon then charged passed the hollows avoiding them using bringer light to jump off the walls till he made it to the centre where he saw a tower of hollows merging into one larger one and a screen In the background. The screen showed a bunny like female Arrancar and said, "So someone made it here. You'll never stop me for my lord Aizen, I have gathered all the weak worthless hollows and am merging them into one super hollow!"

Kon held his blade as he watched the hollow blob taking shape slowly. It was connected to the castle from the waste down, it's body was bubbling and grey. It's mask was blank white with a large jaw with five rows of sword like teeth. It had one large eye that had multiple pupils. One tentacle came from its right shoulder acting as an arm. The other arm looked normal but it's hand was spike covered hammer like mass. The Summer hollow roared as it tried to smash Kon with its mace hand. Only for Kon to avoid it as he said. "Good thing my enhancement makes Bringer Light much quicker."

The tentacle arm then whipped all around smashing everything it touched as it whipped around madly. Kon was having trouble avoiding it, then it knocked his sword from his hand sending it clattering to the floor. He quickly formed two small bow like spirit weapons in his hands, "Thank you Quincy powers."

Kon fired a reshei arrow at the whip arm blasting it off, but the super hollows still mostly unharmed. The tentacle arm was absorbed by the floor, and Kon's spirit weapons vanished as it hit him, "This is a colony creature! My attack didn't kill him like it normally would, it only destroyed the hollow who connect it to his body. There are more hollows waiting to take its place."

Kon used Bringer Light to quickly retrieve his sword as the super hollow tried to crush him with the mace. The lady Arrancar laughed, "Yes, that's what make it super! Normal methods of hollow killing won't work on my colony super hollow!"

Ion fired a Getsuga Tenshou, the super hollow splitting in two to avoid it, so the only damage down by the attack was the screen being destroyed. Kon smirked, "Then I guess I'll just have to find the one acting as lead and kill it, cutting off the head of the chicken so to speak."

Kon then rapidly fired off his Gestuga Tenshou till he saw it, the super hollow break apart to avoid them he saw one hollow whose skin was red, special different from the rest of them, it had to be the lead. Kon point his sword and held it with both hands, "Well there is enough of Ichigo's Quincy and hollow energies in this body for me to use fullering so I should be able to, Cero!" A yellow orb of energy formed at the tip of the blade then blasted at the super hollow. The blast cut right though the super hollow destroying the primary hollow as well as half the body outright. Its body began to break down as did the castle.

Kon high tailed it out as hollows came out of the walls floors and ceiling, without the lead to keep them in check they were breaking free, tearing the castle apart, "The whole castle must have been part of the super hollow." He yelled to everyone else "GET THE FUCK OUT IT'S COMING DOWN!"

The team of spiritual powered beings then jumped in to the air as the castle fell apart in to a large army of weak hollows. Karin grinned as she held her sword, "Time for a hollow hunt!"

To be continued.


	11. To Los Noches!

Shinji sat with Urahara at his shop drinking tea, "I can't believe it, my group set out to protect our town and a group of Arrancars appeared and took a large number of humans."

Urahara took a sip from his tea, "Don't beat yourself up about it. They had a level stealth beyond anything we have come to known the fact your group reported in killing some shows you did all you could the rest is in Ichigo's group now."

In the world of hollows.

Ichigo, Orihime, Yachiru, Chizuru, Chad and Uryu were just coming out of the dark tunnel into the white sands of the desert. Uryu put away his Seele Schneider away as he spoke, "You'd think the way in would be guarded."

Chad glanced at Uryu, "Yes but keep in mind Aizen knows what's coming for him, and most likely didn't wish to through away any of his solders so easily."

Orihime then put a finger to her chin as she saw something then pointed, "Guys look, doesn't that look a child being chased by three cartoon characters?"

They then looked and they saw a green haired little girl happily running from a hollow who looked like a bug man, one who had no neck but a big Tiki like face, and a giant worm thing. Ichigo looking at where Orihime was pointing," Yes it is."

In moments the little girl named Nel made a sharp turn and end up running right in to Chad knocking him over and stopped dead. The three hollows ran to Nel and tiki faced one named Dondochakka, "Who wins?"

The worm like one who was named Bawabawa spoke, but only the hollows understood the worm. Pesche, the bug like man, spoke up, "Bawabawa makes a point, the game was to catch Nel, so I guess this guy wins."

Nel jumped to her feet, when she saw Ichigo she shot to Bawabawa "SOUL REAPER!" she shouted pointing at Ichigo and Chizuru.

The four hollows fell to their knees crying "Please don't kill us!"

Chizuru's eye started twitching, "Here I thought hollows were scary monsters, but looks like some of them are just scared little kids who's lives ended too soon."

Ichigo crossed his arms, "Relax. Soul Reapers only kill hollows who attack humans. Before you ask what gives us the right, it's simple most humans become soul reapers when they die, we're simply protecting our families."

The hollows all stood dumbfounded for a moment. Then Dondochakka spoke up, "I guess we owe you an apology, I mean I'd kill anything that tried to hurt my family too. We don't mess with anything in the human world."

Chad then finally got up holding his gut, "Who would have thought a chibi missile could hurt so much! I mean that is the most damaged I've ever taken in one hit!"

Ichigo waved his hand over his face summoning his mask, "Besides I'm one of you!"

The new hollows gasped, "WHAT!?"

Pesche poked Ichigo's mask, "It's real!"

Ichigo summoned a spirit bow, "I'm also a Quincy!" He then dropped the bow and removed his mask.

Dondochakka blinked, "Nice to meet you mr. Reaper Hollow Quincy man! I'm sensing some identity issues here."

Chizuru spoke up, "We really need to go save our human friends from Los Noches, now."

The four hollows growled. Pesche crossed his arms, "Los Noches as in Aizen?"

Nel spoke up, "The Doodoo head who hurt Nel and her brothers!" She pointed at the crack in her mask, she may not remember anything before the crack but the little girl knew it wasn't purpose to be there and it was related to Los Noches.

Pesche lifted his eye patch revealing his damaged mask, "And me! Do you know what a damaged mask does to a hollow? Nel got younger and lost her memories. I regressed from Arrancar halfway back to normal hollow half, making me a half Arrancar freak!"

Dondochakka then rubbed the back of his head, "I don't have a neck thanks to my Damage. And Bawabawa's tongue was ripped out so now he can't talk right!"

Nel piped up, "If Mr. Reaper Hollow Quincy man is against the doodoo head that hurt Nel and her brother, then Reaper Hollow Quincy man friend of Nel and her brothers!"

Pesche pointed at Bawabawa, " I know we may not look like much, but at least let us give you guys a lift."

Chizuru then hopped on the worm, "Ok! Worm ride here we go!"

They exchanged amused looks before climbing on Bawabawa's back and took off.

After a while as they were all talking to past the time

Uryu adjusted his glasses, "So Pesche Dondochakka your damaged made you half way regress from Arrancar to Hollow. So while you both are able to summon a zanpakuto you can't release them anymore?"

Pesche nodded, "Yes. Dondochakka draws his from the storage dimension in his gut, and I keep mine in my loincloth."

Chad gave him a strange look then said, "That is not a place you want to keep a sword."

They then were pulled into a sand pit as a hollow made of sand appeared only get whip-like sword slash through its face. As the group climbed out of the sand pit Rukia and Renji waved at them from above.

Once everyone was up.

Chizuru grinned, "What are you two doing here?"

Renji crossed his arms, "We heard about the kidnappings and our captain's sent my lovely girlfriend and myself to help."

Rukia blushed as Orihime and Chizuru squealed, "FINALLY!"

Orihime cheered, "You finally got your man Rukia."

Chizuru adjusted her glasses, "All I want to know is, who finally worked up the guts to make the first move?"

Ichigo hopped back on Bawabawa, "We don't have time for that right now!"

They all climbed got back onto Bawabawa as Chizuru looked to Orihime, "I love Ichigo very much, but he's being a hell of a buzz kill."

Orihime giggled, "You took the words right out of my mouth Chizuru."

When they started moving again Nel hopped on Ichigo's other shoulder and soon were in a poke fight with each girl trying to knock the other off. Yachiru said, "No daddy's shoulder is my spot!"

Nel replied angrily, "Don't see your name on it!"

Ichigo basically shouted back at them, "Cut it out or you're both coming down!"

The girls kept their poke fight going and basically ignored Ichigo, so Ichigo grabbed them both and sat them down on the worm and said. "I warned you!"

Pesche whispered to Uryu, "Mr. Glasses, who's the girl's mother? The carrot top girl or the red hair in glasses?"

Uryu thought for a second then said, "Yachiru is adopted so neither are her biological mother. However both girls are in a relationship with Ichigo, so both fill the role of adopted mother."

Pesche froze for a second then turned to stare at Ichigo then he yelled, "YOU HAVE TWO GIRLFRIENDS! YOU ARE MY HERO MR. REAPER HOLLOW QUINCY MAN!"

At that moment a larger version of the sand hollow rose from the sand and pulled them underground throwing the traveler from Bawabawa's back. Mid free-fall Rukia crossed her arms, "He's made of sand, so it makes sense he would have more than one body. Why wasn't I ready?" This was her way of venting her annoyance on not remembering this from when the same thing happened in the original timeline.

Orihime shouted "Purinsespawa Jikan!" as she merged with her Shun Shun Rika, and spread her wings as she grabbed Nel and Yachiru to stop them from falling.

As everyone else crash landed Orihime gently landed and set the girls down, "Sorry guys, I can only carry two people, and they're little girls!"

Ichigo calmly stood and dusted himself off, "We understand Orihime."

Pesche got up saw Orihime and said, "See sexy fairy princess, don't see that every day!"

Dondochakka then screamed, "WE'RE IN THE MENOS FOREST!"

Ichigo hit him on the head to shut him up, "Yet it looks like we're the only one's here!"

They all then looked around and started walking the Menos forest was completely empty not one Menos Grande hollow to be found. Not a single soul.

Bawabawa made a sound that sounded like he was trying speak, Ichigo understood it thanks to his hollow part, "Bawabawa, it means Aizen came and turned the hollows here into Arrancar. Making them much stronger."

The members of the group who came from the future then guide the group to the passage way out of the forest all nervous of the outcome. Once out of the tunnel they were finally at the walls of Las Noches. Ichigo punched the wall smashing a hole so they could enter. Before they stepped in Bawabawa entered Dondochakka's stomach to hide. The two girls then jumped on Ichigo's shoulder. The floor opened below them, to a set of slides that lead to other palace. Chad went down one by himself.

Rukia end up going down one with Chizuru and Orihime. Uryu and Pesche went down a slide together. Renji and Dondochakka missed the slides and just fell. Finally, Ichigo and the two little girls were one a slide. Ichigo rolled his eyes as the little girls on his shoulder screamed happily enjoying the ride.

In Ichigo's inner world.

Zangetsu and the old man watched as one of the chains of the coffin that held Ichigo's locked away full power shattered, only leaving two chains.

The old man rubbed his chin, "The fact that the Menos forest have all become Arrancars combined with the fact their higher levels of power couldn't stop them from being split up, must have shattered it."

Zangetsu turned to leave, "So two more chains till the King's full might is unleashed and we show the world Just how powerful we really are! Big deal!"

The old man, "First, the fact all the menos forest is now Arrancars, second his pissed at the fact despite the fact they are now stronger they still fell for the trap doors and got split up."

Meanwhile back in the human world.

Kon was in full bring form firing a cero at the back of a hollow's head killing it, he looked to his team, "That looks like the last of them."

Ururu replied, "Then let's head back to the shop and get ready for the town's replacement with the fake one for the war."

Nozomi followed Kon as she said, "Come on, we have a war to get ready for!"

Karin held up her sword and asked it, "Why can't I hear your name!?"

Yuzu then pushed her sister along, "You can ask big brother when he gets back, screaming at your sword won't help get you Shikai!"

Yoruichi jumped down from a building to face them as she crossed her arms, "Good job hunting the hollows, but this war is far beyond your levels."

Most of the group fainted as Yoruichi unleashed her spiritual pressure knocking out all those who weren't strong enough to resist.

To Yoruichi's shock Kon was still standing, "I guess Ichigo's body gives you a lot of power to use, so you're in the war Kon! Help me get your team to safety!"

Yoruichi and Kon picked up the unconscious people and brought them to the shop so they would be out of danger of the coming war. Dex was sitting on a roof top down watching as he summoned black voids that looked like Garganta he waved his hands infant of these and they turned into screens to look at what's going on with Ichigo's group, "Come on Ichigo. We don't have much time left."

To be continued

Jboy44 " Sorry about the lax of battles this chapter, I promise there won't be a shortage of fights in the next few chapters.


	12. Death to Espada Number Seven!

Orihime Rukia and Chizuru's slide landed them in an area inside the dome making it look like there was a blue day light sky, like they were outside.

Chizuru adjusted her glasses, "I don't want too know how? But I want too know why?"

Rukia crossed her arms, "Why try and over throw the spirit king? It's clearly only makes sense to A mad man."

A strange Arrancar with a fake mask covering it's face then spoke first in a low toned voice, "come with meet me in my building." It then finished in a high pitched tone that sound like a completely different voice, "I will explain it all!"

It then vanished with sonido as a buildings door opened.

Rukia growled.

Chizuru blinked in confusion , "you know the bad guy?"

Rukia was about to talk but Orihime stopped her covering the time travel by saying, "that is Espada number nine, before he was an Arrancar he was a hollow who could absorb other beings into its body to turn into them and use all their p

Orihime Rukia and Chizuru's slide deposited them in an area inside the dome making it look like there was a blue day light sky, as if they were back in the world of the living.

Chizuru adjusted her glasses, "I don't want to know, but I do?"

Rukia crossed her arms, "Why try and over throw the spirit king? It's clearly only makes sense to a mad man."

A strange Arrancar with a fake mask covering it's face then spoke first in a low toned voice, "Come with meet me in my building." It then finished in a high pitched tone that sounded like a completely different person, "I will explain it all!"

It then vanished with Sonido as a building door opened.

Rukia growled. Chizuru blinked in confusion , "You know that guy?"

Rukia was about to say something, but Orihime stopped her covering the time travel by saying, "That's Espada number nine, before he was an Arrancar he was a hollow who could absorb other beings into its body to turn into them and use all their powers, one of them was Kaien Shiba. Ichigo's uncle." It wasn't a total lie so it was easy to believe.

Chizuru growled in rage, "WHAT!? Messing with Ichigo's family! Oh this guy is going down hard!"

Chizuru was about to flash step away but Orihime grabbed her by her collar and said, "But Kaien's soul is still in there some were so killing it would also be murdering Ichigo's uncle now I'm still in my me and my Shun shun Rika's merged for about 20 more minutes, so I think I can fix this so we can take down the bad guy, and we save Ichigo's uncle at the same time!"

Rukia nodded along, "I'm listening."

They then whispered to each other for a moment before they moved. Once they were inside the Espada's lair, the Espada closed the door and appeared before them though sonido.

The Ninth Epsada tried to remove his mask only for its head to be trapped in an orange energy dome the mask fell off revealing its tank with two floating shrunken heads that were screaming as they began to vanish.

The one with the low voice "What is this!?"

Orihime smiled sweetly, "I'm getting rid of you and all the other hollow minds inside of your body. Getting rid of you, leaving only Kaien Shiba as I'm sure Ichigo would like to meet his uncle."

The Hollow screamed as the shrunken heads vanished and the tanked morphed into the heads of different hollows still it stopped on a human face that looked like Ichigo with black hair.

Orihime stopped, removing the dome and the man fell to his knees.

Rukia released her blade and froze a wall then kicked it to breaking it. Bright light shone on Kaien's face and it stayed, Kaien was in charge of the body now.

Kaien stumbled to his new feet holding his head, "I've got such a headache. Where am I?what happened?" He looked down at his outfit then at the group around him, "Why am I dressed like a I'm guessing Quincy from how much white, and Hello Miss fairy!"

Orihime crossed her arms, "I'm taken by your nephew, Ichigo."

Rukia cried in hugged him, "Kaien it's you! It's been years you were absorbed by this hollow and Orihime here was about to bring you back.

Kaien held his head, "Wait, I have a nephew? I'm sorry this is all a little much to take in." He then screamed as he held his head and fell over.

Rukia shouted, " KAIEN!"

Orihime's form then returned to normal as she said, "Relax his mind is just getting use to the new body, and I'm guessing whatever is left of the hollows I removed's Memories."

They heard clapping from behind them, the three ladies turned to see a dark skinned Espada walking in and Rukia said, "Espada number seven control freak Zommari!"

Zommari drew his blade and said, "I would ask how it is you know my name and rank, but I care not for you soul reapers. You, orange haired girl! You removed Number nine the last of the first generation Espada! To keep his rank, and replace him with someone he ate, such power most belong to Aizen, or be destroyed!"

He then vanished and five of him appeared around Orihime with their blades only for Orihime to protect herself with an orange energy dome around her body. The dome absorbed the impact of the swords and send the forced back at those who struck her in the form of energy blast. An energy blast then fired point blank on the Espada and his four copies making them vanished in Sonido to avoid them.

Rukia readied her sword as Chizuru shouted "BANKAI!"

Rukia held her sword out as she said. "Gemelos sonido! The ability to be so fast you're in more than one place at once. Ichigo can use it to though his hollow powers, so I can counter this easy! BANKAI!"

The Area then was covered in an icy mist as Orihime threw up a dome around herself Chizuru and the still downed Kaien. The four speed clones of the Espada were frozen solid before shattering into dust. Leaving Rukia shivering in her new dress made of ice.

Orihime then dropped the dome as Chizuru shot off red and green airs that exploded in fire and wind, the wind feeding the flames warming up the area along with Rukia allowing her to stay warm while she began to slowly leave Bankai.

Rukia was shivering, "Why did my Bankai have to be a double edged blade."

The real Zommari reappeared, "Very cleaver. Good thing my real body was able to leave the area quickly enough to avoid this field targeting attack, and what is this, the red head counters its user negative effects on it's user. While that Orange haired girl protects the rest from the effects of your Bankai. You worked together to undo all negatives effects. Such teamwork has earned my respect."

He held out his blade, "Now I shall use my Resurrección. Suppress Brujeria!" his blade bent releasing Mist as his head turned at an odd angle. When transformed his body turned into what looked like a pink pumpkin, with eye balls, his other body was covered in eyes, and he had eight on his forehead his body was covered in about 58 eyes. One of his eyes then hit Rukia with a strange symbol on her head making her eyes go blank and the pupal of the eye to widen. Rukia turned and slashed at her friends.

Chizuru avoided the strikes and launched a wind arrow to blow her back, "He's controlling Rukia! I get the control freak comment now!"

Zommari spoke, "Yes where ever she got her intel from is truly great. Once release my blade, I can control all that my eyes lock onto. Normally I would only control one body part, but if you control the head one controls the body you understand."

Chizuru then held out her finger, "Bakudo 61! Rikujokoro!" the light barrier then appeared around Rukia freezing her in place. "How dare you do this to our friend!"

The Espada spoke as his eyes shot off more simples only for Orihime to protect them with an orange energy wall. "Why do you soul reapers kill hollows? Sure we eat humans but what gives you the right to protect the humans!?"

Chizuru then said, "Humans, become soul reapers when they die dumbass. We're protecting our families, that's all the reason we need to fight!"

The Espada's eyes widened as he noticed Kaien had vanished, then a tentacle touched him and he returned to his pre resurrection form, without his blade.

Rukia returned to her senses blinking and looked around frozen in place.

There stood a changed Kaien. His torso was now covered in bone like armour plates, two skulls were on his shoulders. His left hand was a tentacle with a mouth filled with teeth, he held his trident in his other hand, from his back came six tentacles. He looked at Zommari with hollow like eyes, "My mind finally filtered the memories. I can't wait to meet my nephew. I hope you don't mind me using my new zanpakuto's resurrection." Kaien looked down at himself, "So this is my version of Glotoneria's release. Well at least I still have zanpakuto destruction as a power." His tentacles slid around Zommari tightly holding him as he raised his trident, and stabbed the Espada in the head killing him. Kaien, "And that was for hurting my friend."

When Zommari's body finally vanished, Kaien returned to his new normal form, with Glotoneria returning to its white gloved hand form.

Chizuru dropped her Kido allowing Rukia to move, as she released the spell her glasses slipped and almost fell off, she calmly adjusted them, "That was the creepiest thing I've ever seen."

Orihime nodded in agreement, "Agreed."

Kaien shouldered his trident, "Come on! I'm up to speed, so we have some humans to save! Onwards!"

They found Chad first. Laying on the ground injured. Orihime then saw the remains of an eye patch.

It didn't take her long to put it together that Chad lost consciousness after killing the fifth Espada's fracción. She quickly knelt beside him and created a dome around him which began to heal him. "We will be needing all the help we can get."

Meanwhile in a holding cell.

Michiru was crying as she looked and pointed at the video of Ichigo and gang's battles, "I told you Ichigo looked like a monster!"

Mizuiro blinked, "And he's a prince! Just when you think you know a guy!"

Takeshi screamed, "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE SO CALM!"

Mizurio blinked, "Last year I might have seen what looked like Ichigo standing in the air killing a monster with a big ass sword, I thought it was a dream but no guess I was just seeing the unseen world around us. Besides worrying won't get us out of here."

Misato spoke up, " He's right, Listen to them. We are bait to lore them into a trap, and from what I'm seeing I don't think it will work so we need to remain calm till either the trap fails and our team of secret super heroes saves us."

The rest of Ichigo's class were screaming and fighting.

At that moment Ichigo was kicking his way through the walls holding his Shikai blades with his mask on. His cloths were ripped, Nell and Yachiru hung from his shoulders happily chattering. Ichigo had just fought his way through an army of Arrancars, even though they were much weaker it took a lot out of him, "Is Aizen just trying to wear me down?" He spotted Tier and her three fracción standing ahead of him after setting the two girls down, he vanished in a flash he he was behind them creating clones through Gemelos Sonido, placing his hands on their foreheads, "Memory link reconnect!" Then he was suddenly back where he had been standing before.

Yachiru looked curiously at them holding their heads, "Daddy what did you do?"

Ichigo looked down as her, "Simple, I used the last of Dex's gift to show them what the future holds so they can see Aizen will turn on them to get them on our side. After all the more powerful allies we have the better.

Appaci, Mila-Rose, Sung-sun and Tier turned and bowed to Ichigo, "Thank you for this chance Ichigo Kurosaki, we are at your side, this time."

Ichigo handed Nell and Yachiru to them, "Then do me a favour and take these two and get to the rest of the group. I'd rather not risk two little girls getting hurt during my fight, especially when one is my daughter."

Mila Rose took Yachiru, "It shall be done."

Yabchiru smiled widely, "Ok! Lead the way Pussy-chun!"

Mila Rose dropped her, "WHAT did you just say!?"

Yachiru said,"Pussy-chun!" pointing at the lion like amazon, who's eyes filled with rage then raced after the little girl who ran away giggling. The grown woman growling while Yachiru kept shouting what sounded like a profanity, making you question if she knew the dirty meaning of that word or not. Soon Nel joined in on it, and the other two fracción laughed at the misfortune of their companion.

Ichigo moved on, he didn't have time for fun. When he walked into the next room, he ran straight into Ulquiorra, before the Arrancar could speak Ichigo switched to Bankai entering his full hollow form as he fired off two black Getsuga Tenshou in quick succession at the Fourth Espada. Ulquiorra held out his hands and tried to stop it only to be forced through the wall. Before Ulquiorra had a chance to recover Ichigo smashed through the wall. As Ichigo charged, memories of the old time line filled his mind. He got to Ulquiorra in his final released form, "It seems you are stronger than I thought." Ulquiorra noted.

Inside his inner world.

The old man and Zangetsu watched as one of the two chains shattered in to partials.

Zangetsu whistled, "It looks like King still holds a grudge."

The old man, "Indeed, but one more chain till our true power will shine though.

To be continued


	13. End of the one man army!

In las Noches, Uryu and Pesche were wondering when they came to a room filled with pillars.

Uryu adjusted his classes as he said, "What is a room like this for?"

Pesche then jumped at Uryu and knocked him to the ground as a blade Yoyo like Zanpakuto hit a pillar instead of Uryu's head, "What your head man!"

Uryu then jumped out and saw the lady Arrancar who owned it, dressed in Gothic Lolita standing on a pillar and asked, "How are you and why would you work for Aizen?"

The lady then said, "Cirucci sanderwicci, and why I hate soul reapers, and all who work for them!" She then went to attack and Uryu formed his bow.

He fired off a single arrow that made the Yoyo part of her weapon bounce back to her making her have to move right a little to avoid it and give it a yank to regain control.

Uryu then said, "Yet Aizen is a soul reaper! No matter what that thing in his chest does he was born one and will always be one, while my cousin has the blood of a hollo, Quincy and soul reaper all in one. He is prof all this hate can be through out the window! He is the prof we can all get along! So Lady I ask you please rethink this!"

Cirucci then tried to hit him only for him to avoid the attack, "A Quincy offering a hollow piece how strange!"

Uryu then avoid more strikes and said, "I gave up Quincy pride and denounced being a Quincy long ago when I learned the hate was pointless while I will fight to live I still am offering you the chance to change the chance to live! Why because it's what my cousin would want.

Pesche was hiding on the floor and said, "sweet I can see her panties at this angle!"

The lady Arrancar turned read and screamed changing to target him.

Pesche then jumped out and throw up about a ton of green slime! That covered her weapon making it bounce off his head and bounce around, to slipper to hit anything.

The whiplash of her weapon pulled the girl off the stand, making her fall face first into the slime screaming.

Uryu adjusted his glasses and looked at a smug Pesche, "I refuse to believe that was planned as it had to be dumb luck!"

Pesche then reached into his Loincloth making Uryu look scared for a moment before he pulled out a sword handle. A blue energy blade then popped out from it.

Uryu was pale, "That didn't look right for a moment!"

Then Cirucci appeared in her resurrection. She then called out, "DON'T IGNORE ME!" She then fired off her metal feathers off like blades.

Uryu tried to Shot one but his arrow bounced off so he jumped out of the way and pulled out his Seele Schneider and slashed throw the second one that came his way.

Cirucci gasped as she saw Pesche's sword cutting through her feathers to. "HOW?!"

Uryu then began to pull energy into his Seele Schneider making it larger as he loads it into his bow, "Simple, I saw my arrow bounce up, your weapons work like a chain saw vibrating to boost cutting power, My Seele Schneider works the same way, but it vibrates a lot faster allowing it to cut through your wings with easy, The same thing most ably to Pesche's zanpakuto. Now as it can get through your Wings it can pierce your Skin I offered you a way out of this."

He then fired the Seele Schneider off at great speed from his spider web like bow and in moments it hit Cirucci at an angle making her fall over as she faded back to her prereseal state.

She looked at her hands void of a blade unable to do anything, "What have you done to me."

Uryu Smiled as he said, "Simple I damaged your spirit chain removing your powers, Now I could have easily killed you but I didn't and I have a friend who can undo this and restore your powers, all I ask is you guide is to where you are holding the human hostages."

Cirucci growled, "you jerk! You know I have no choice now! I would last a second without any powers fine deal!"

Pesche then put a hand on Uryu's shoulder, "I know you are feeling like a badass after handling this so quickly and easily buddy but we have a new guest."

Uryu then turned to see Rubbornn in his resurrection form, the skulls on his branch like back growths making more of his Calaveras with each step as he held his lightning bolt shaped weapon.

Rubbornn point to Uryu with his weapon as his Calaveras readied their swords, "Now I see why Aizen ordered me to always remain in resurrection making more Calaveras, with simple soldiers like you we need the edge in numbers, how easily you defeated a former Espada, and turned her to your side. Impressive Human. You have earned my respect as a foe."

Uryu held up his bow and with one hand fire off a storm of arrows as he handed Cirucci the Seele Schneider, "plant them in the ground around them please, Pesche time to dry this guy's fire."

Pesche slashed the head off a Calaveras as he said, "this man is giving birth! I wasn't ready for this!"

Uryu held his bow with two hands now avoiding swords as he kept firing as he watched Cirucci planting the swords noun of the enemy paying attention to the powerless girl as he smirked, "word of warning numbers are unless against quality fighters"

Rubbornn then said, "Really how do you Figure that?"

Uryu smirked as he avoids more sword slashes, and pulled out a small container on to a space between the two Seele Schneider, "because you've already lost! Pesche Cirucci get behind the blades!" SPRENGER!"

The five Seele Schneider then formed a barrier and all inside exploded including Rubbornn who died screaming.

Uryu then smiled as he made his Bow Vanish and he pulled out two more Seele Schneider and slashed two Calaveras in half before he through Cirucci one, "Good think I brought a 20 pack of this things.

Cirucci was stunned at what she had seen. At how easily this man handle her and the one man armory, "Follow me. "she then leaded them by chance to were Dondochakka and Renji were.

Dondochakka signed in relief, "Finally someone who knows the way out of here!"

Renji then pointed to an eight on the wall, "Now they haven't this is Espada eight's place, he can rearrange the lay out, I've notice based on how no matter what we always come back to this Spot Dondochakka till Eight dies we are trapped here."

A Door then opened from the eight as Renji headed in, followed by Uryu. "come on we most face this head on."

Cirucci ran after them crying, "please I don't want to die alone!"

Pesche and Dondochakka then followed and Dondochakka screamed in fear, "GOOD LORD! THAT MAN HAS PINK HAIR!"

Meanwhile

Ichigo was standing over Ulquiorra's Vanishing corpse under the now damaged dome of Las Noches in the sands as he said, "Good bye Black winged demon." His coat was gone damaged revealing his hollow whole as he growled.

He then heard a cry of Bankai and jumped out of the way in time avoiding gin's Bankai.

Gin smiled as he held his blade to his chest, "the only demon here is you! Buto Renji!" It then rapidly fired Ichigo avoiding it all.

Ichigo then put his blades in his sash and said, "why work with Aizen You clearly hate hollows, and in case you didn't know he's turning into one monster of one!"

Gin kept firing, "I know! I also know you will win; I'm just going to weaken you! So when you and Aizen battle you will die beside him, and the damage courage and chaos of this war will force soul society, to actively slay hollows in Hecuo mundo, to put an in to their evolution and race to power!"

He then broke down laughing like a mad man.

Ichigo growled, "so you want to make a problem worst to force action! Not caring of damage or lives lost! You are the monster!"

Gin then held his hand to Ichigo and said, "Korose, kasishini no yari!" Silver dust the burst form Ichigo's body making him scream as he still stood there just now covered n dust growling moved to an inch away from Gin through a flash step sonido hybrid and grabbed him by the neck.

Gin was panicking as he dropped his blade his neck held to tight to allow his body to hold it, "How?"

Ichigo then said, "I know your bankai's greatest strength is the fact it becomes dust for a second poisoning the opponent till you give the signal for the dust inside the body to slash them apart, but with my hollow regeneration the damage was repaired less than a second after it was done. My body healed and recovered quick enough to counter it making it so all that happened was you pissed me off!"

He then grabbed gin's head with his other hand and crushed it killing him. The man's skull blood covered the ground and Ichigo. He then dropped the corpse and continued walking not even looking back.

Ichigo then whipped Gin's blade off his face, "Making hollows stronger to Force soul society to do more to destroy them, that's insane. Of all the things one can do, to work with what you hate to make people fear and hate them as much as yourself, is true insanity pure and simple!"

Meanwhile in Fake Karakura town.

The Winter war was in effect the battle had made Aizen who was already here appear in his Third fusion state smirking.

Dex then held out his sword, "We need help BANKAI WAKEN GRANT LIFE GIVER!"

A storm of heavenly feathers then same form as Dex's sword morphed into two Angelic Wings he held by a handle between them.

Then from the Feathers all the Soul reapers who ever died appeared Making Aizen step back in Shock. "What is this?"

Dex then mutter something making a clock set for two hours appear on his weapon, "mass scale temporary rebirth! Basically ever soul reaper never brought back by my blade lives again for two hours, well four sense my kido made time not effect it for two hours."

Kenpachi Zaraki then showed up and Slashed Aizen with the large clever like form of his true Shikai, "and Guess who learned his swords name in the grave"

Aizen gasped as he moved to avoid it in shock, "Well now This is something I wasn't ready for." The Hogyoku then sensed the Danger and glow as it advanced him to his fourth fusion state as he screamed, "BUT NOTHING WILL STOP MEE!"

Meanwhile.

In Las Noches Orihime, Chizuru, Chad, Rukia, and Kaien ran into, Tier, Apace, Rose, Sun-Sun, Nel, and Yachiru.

Yachiru then happily hugged Chizuru and Orihime and said, "Mommies!"

Tier then bowed, "I am Tier former third Espada and this is my fraction, we now work for Ichigo, and his plans to defeat Aizen we are on the same side and heading to the same place allow us to help."

Chizuru smiled as he said, "sure but Ichigo belongs to me and Orihime hands off Him!" She then gave them a thumbs up.

Kaien then spoke up, "Dam it How much game does my nephew have?"

Rukia then said, "More than anyone!"

To be continued.

Jboy44 " ok everyone the chapter ran a little short, but next chapter we have the battle against Espada eight, five, and the winter war is coming to a head."


	14. Almost out of Las Noches!

With Renji, Dondochakka, Pesche, Uryu, and Cirucci walked into the lair of the Eight Espada.

The pink haired man adjusted his glasses as he used his clownish fraction as a throne to sit on, "welcome to my lair it will be the last thing you will ever see! I am Espada Eight Szayelaporro."

Uryu then tried to form his bow put couldn't he looked at his hands in shock, "What the hell now!?"

Szayelaporro smiled, "I've monitored everything that has happened. I must say your ability to turn our own against us is impressive I can see why Aizen fears your group so much now. But by watching I've found all of your soul's personal frequencies. Now lair is now releasing the opposite Spiritual Frequencies. There by robbing you of your powers."

Renji then looked to Dondochakka, "when did you start monitoring?"

Szayelaporro signed for his Fraction to go on the attack as he stood up, "partial when my brother who is part of Grimmjow's fraction, attacked your town, but don't worry I don't want revenge. I every really cared much for him. I also started monitoring you all again as soon as you fell down the traps."

Renji smirked as he jumped back to avoids a punch from a giant clown and kicked Dondochakka in the stomach as he smirked, "sorry about this buddy! But need Bawabawa!"

Dondochakka then throw up the hollow worm to Szayelaporror's shock The worm then fired a cero at the roof blowing the sealing off.

At that moment Uryu's bow formed as he smiled, "Nice thinking, With the roof damaged the outside spiritual pressure, has canceled out his trap, restoring our powers"

Renji then drew his sword and said, "Howl Zabimaru!" His sword then transformed and used it's whip like form to slash up the clown.

Szayelaporror's glasses almost fell off in shock as he adjusted them, "Was I just out smarted by a tape worm?" before him the group of heroes had handled his fraction.

Bawabawa laughed in victory, as he bit the head off the last of his Fraction.

The Espada growled as he drew his sword. "Sip Fornicaras!" The pink haired man then transformed into his Resurrection form, as he growled, "well Renji it appears your file is wrong, it said you were a brainless brute! Yet here you are smart enough to use the spot clown's tape worm as an advantage. You are smarter than first thought! So I will not risk dying by fighting un an unreleased state. Besides I have a much better way to see what you all can really do!"

From his back black slime was spat out raining down from the sky all over them, it touched them all making copies.

Cirucci screamed as her clone used it's copied Seele Schneider to try and slash her, the real one jumped back, "What the hell now!"

Pesche was running around scared from his clone, "but didn't we just face a guy whose power was making clones?"

Szayelaporro crossed his arms," His power was making half strength copies of himself, Mine is making a clone army of those who I'm battling. Plus Mine are perfect to the last detail, and hold all powers even sword releases as the original does. As opposed to walking tree's releaseless self-copies. You will not compare my might as an Espada to someone who's only use was to make drone soldiers."

Uryu then fired off a storm of Arrows at his clone only for the clone to copy it, an arrow took off one of the clones hands. The clone then regrew a new hand, and the hand grew a new body, "If we damage one Two more take its place!"

Renji then looked to Uryu and he said, "If they have all my powers even my sword releases, why do they only use Shikai.'

Uryu then avoid more arrows as he said, "Most likely they aren't using Bankai as there is no data on your Bankai. So it doesn't know it, but they will change as soon as you use it. Wait when you use Bankai isn't there a small explosion of spiritual pressure, from the sudden change of power?"

Renji then slashed his clone into ten piece making ten take its Place, "yes and I'm way ahead of you."

Uryu then adjusted his glasses, "everyone Focus on your fire on Renji's copies we got a plan."

Dondochakka then pulled out his iron spiked club and smashed a Renji clone making two, "I don't get it put ok!"

They all then began destroying Renji clones, and strangely the attack the Renji clone behaver was copied by some of the other clones.

The pink haired Espada was puzzled, "what are you all doing?

Uryu then pulled out several Ginto and said, "I think this is enough Renji now BANKAI!"

The Espada's eyes widen when he put together their plan. "You bastards!"

Renji then yelled out, "BANKAI!" His blade and his clone's blades then morphed into soo Zabimaru as the small explosion that happens about entering Bankai hit, on a massive scale.

The eighth Espada's Lair was then destroyed in a large blast, when the smoke cleared our heroes were protected by a large blue energy cube made by Uryu using the Ginto as he said, "Nice thinking Renji. A blast that massive is almost impossible to survive. I guess this is why not to many soul reapers have Bankai, to much Bankai is a dangerous thing."

Renji shoulder his Bankai blade as he said, "Yeah. Tell me about it." He looked around his memories of the old time line telling him this couldn't be where it ended, sure there was more Bankai activating clones this time around, but the eight Espada lived through it once, he should surely live through it again.

Uryu then cropped the Energy shelter as he said, "I think that's it."

Then from under some rock Szayelaporro burst up his shirt ripped off one of his large vein like wings ripped off as he coughed up dust. "How? How can you do this? I am the smartest Being ever to come into assistances. How can I be out smarted by the likes of you? How are you countering my ever move? How can you be winning! How? Tell me how the hell this is happening!"

Renji smirked as his blade turned into a large serpent his belt became a tail, "Simple we have team work! OROCHIO!" the snake head them bite off Szayelaporro's right arm and last wing making him scream.

Pesche then hopped on to Dondochakka's back and charged their fusion cero and fired it off, the Espada was to damage to move, so the blast hit him, taking off his legs making him fall to the ground in pain.

The Pink haired Espada then throw up blood as he said, "How can such a simple thing as working as a unite give you this much power? It makes no Got dam sense!"

Uryu then charged one massive arrow and pointed it at the downed Arrancar's head as he said, "That's because you're an idiot!" he then fired it into the Espada's head making it vanished, the Eight espada's soul destroyed by the Quincy arrow.

Uryu adjusted his glasses, "Now it's over. Those who use their allies and family as pawns will always fall in the end."

Renji smirked as his bankai returned to being a sword and he said, "you are becoming more and more like your cousin ever day Uryu."

Uryu then whipped a tear from his eye as he said, "that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Bawabawa then made some sounds that make it seem like he was talking, which triggered Renji to say, "the worm is right. We are here on a mission, so we most move on. On word men! To glory and victory!"

Cirucci crossed her arms, "of all the corny heroic things to say."

Meanwhile outside in the sands of the dome.

Orihime Chizuru, Nel Yachiru Tie, Sung-sun Chad Mila, Kaien Rukia and Apacci were battling the fifth Espada Nnoitra who was in his release form.

The mantis like Arrancar held out all six of his scythes and was about to slash Mila rose, only for chad to charge in and hit him with a La Muerte attack knocking him back.

The Epsada was holding his stomach, "that hurt! NOTHING CAN DANAGE MY SKIN TO HARM ME!"

Chad then cracked his knuckles, "but I just did!" HE then looked to Mila looked to chad and blushed as she held out her sword, "Thank you devour Leona!"

She then transformed into her release form, as did the rest of the aligned Arrancars.

Orihime then made an energy dome around Nel, "Nel I'm going to fix your mask so you can help ok?" Nel nodded in understanding.

And while she did that Yachiru transformed her sword summoning out her two monster then releases Getsuga Tenshou attacks on Nnoitra the three attacks all hit one of his six arms cutting it off, "Back off my friends Bug brain!"

Nnoitra stepped back in shock looking at stub the use to be his upper right arm as he said, "A CHILD CUT OFF MY ARM! HOW !?"

Tie then fired off a water bullet from her blade, "Because she is the child of our true King!"

Nnoitra then slashed the water blast in half as he blocked the attacks of Tie's three fraction's with his scythes, "How could you betray us like this!?"

Sung-sun then said, "you can't betray someone who was ever loyal to you to begin with!"

Kaien then charged in forcing Nnoitra to block with another scythe. Chizuru the charged in with her sword sealed so it was a katana, with this All five of his remaining arms were busy holding back attacks.

Forced into a corner Nnoitra then opened his mouth to fire off a clean making them all jump back.

That is when a now adult Nel stepped up and opened her mouth, as the Cero fired.

Nel Eat the blast then spat the blast back with her own power added to it, the attack hit Nnorita dead on, making him scream, his armor was damage so he felt this.

When the blast died down he was barely standing up. His armor was cracked, he was down to his lower most left arm and his middle right. The scythe they were holding were broken and bladeless.

He dropped them and bend over to pick up his only surviving scythe as he held it he pointed it at Nel, "My last site will not be you!"

Orihime then summoned out Tsubaki's spear form and from its blade fired off a spiraling energy beam that destroyed the scythe.

Chizuru then smirked as she yelled, "Bankai!" her sword then took on its Bankai form and she fired off a fire Arrow right into Nnoitra's hollow whole.

The arrow stayed in there and explode into fire inside of the Fight Espada's head!

The Espada screamed as Rukia ran up and stabbed him in one of his bloody stumps that where once his arms the blade made him fall apart, Rukia's Zanpakuto cleansing him

Nel smirked, "good to be back." She then turned when she heard a cry of Nel.

They then all turned to see the Uryu, Renji, Cirucci, Bawabawa, Dondochakka and Pesche team.

Orihime waved at them, "Hi guys I see we're the only who picked up some help."

Uryu adjusted his glasses again, "Yes, now let's get to the freeing the captured humans." He then looked around at the damage to the place, "our battles have damaged the place to the point that only a few buildings are still standing. Could on of you Arrancar's please point to which one holds our friends and classmates?"

Tie then point to a building with her arm blade to a tower and said, "there it was reinforced, to prevent damage to it. After all you won't' come for dead hostages."

Orihime then said, "Now I would as where Ichigo is, but as he can sense spiritual pressure to the point of being to tell what race it beings to by now he has surely picked it up, and is on his way to it. So who about we go there and meet up with him?"

Cirucci the held up her hands, "Hold it! I was promised my powers would be restored by the orange haired girl!"

Orihime then made an energy dome around her and said, "Ok this will take only a moment."

They all nodded and headed off.

Meanwhile Ichigo was walking holding his swords as he looked around only for a giant Arrancar to stand in his way it was clearly in resurrection state, It's arm had a hero, He knew what this giant six legged Arrancar was, Espada zero Yammy.

Ichigo readied his swords, "Let's go fat ass!"

To be continued.

Next chapter Ichigo vs zero!


	15. Finally out of Los Noches!

Yammy opened his mouth to fire a cero on Ichigo.

Only for Ichigo to vanish through a sonido flash step hybrid and appear behind the giant, as he watched the cero he avoided hit the ground and make a blast so powerful what was left of the Los Noches' Roof be blasted off.

Ichigo held his swords "Your cero is stronger than mine that might be a bitch! Kuroi Getsuga Jujisho!" He then slashed his blades releasing two Kuroi Tenshou that merged into an x shaped energy slash

Yammy tried to move but h is large side made him slow so the attack hit him right on the back leaving behind a massive wound on the giant's back.

Yammy roared in rage as he charged up a Bala on his fist and fired them off rapidly.

Ichigo once more moved through Sonido flash step hybrid, but he was barely avoiding the blasts." This won't do at all!" He then jumped back and through his own version of Gemelos Sonido to split into two bodies.

Yammy then split his fire between the two of them.

Both Ichigo's were having a much better time avoiding the Rapid firing Bala thanks to Yammy's fire being split between them, and between the Ichigo's horns a black energy ball that gave off a red glow was charging. "Yammy taste my BALA!"

Both Ichigo then fired off massive Bala that hit Yammy's shoulder making the giant fall over from the force of the blows

Two Ichigo's then became one again. Ichigo then stuck one of his swords in to the ground and fired off a Kuroi Tenshou underground making a large Wave like energy blade appear before him, and it flow off cutting up the ground as it headed right for Yammy, where it hit dead on.

Ichigo then shoulder his blade for a moment as he heard Yammy screaming in pain, before scream in rage.

Yammy then stood up and roared as he morphed into his bigger stronger enraged form.

The now supersized Giant then tried to punch Ichigo, only for our hero to jump up and land on his hand.

Ichigo smirked behind his mask as he flash stepped sonido hybrid up the arm to his head. Ichigo stood on his head for a moment before Yammy's arm came up and tried smash him.

The young visored then jumped back and watched in dumb fundament as Yammy smashed his own head. As Ichigo land Yammy fell over and had to stop his fall with his own arm.

Ichigo blinked and said, "I thought that only worked in American animations!"

In Ichigo's inner world.

Zangetsu blinked in shock, "How can anything be that stupid?"

The old man was holding back a laugh, "Agreed"

Zangetsu then blinked as he was watching the fight. Yammy was trying to crush Ichigo under his fist, mindlessly, which Ichigo was avoiding easily. Zangetsu then snapped his fingers as he said. "King His too pissed to think! He's just running on base instinct of kill what pissed me off. He doesn't have a head clear enough to use Cero. Get out of the range of his arms and fire when ready!"

In the outside world

Ichigo head and nodded as he jumped back and began to charge a red energy ball between his horns. "Got it. Thanks Zangetsu!"

Ichigo continued to avoid more fist as he charged the cero as he said, "Giant cero!" He then fired off the largest Cero Hecuo mundo had ever seen right at Yammy.

The cero hit Yammy taking off the giant's head.

As Yammy's body fell over dead, Ichigo put his swrods into the sash around his pants. Behind his mask he was smirking, "There's a the bigger they are the harder they fall pun in here but I won't."

Zangetsu then said, "Nice job king, we need to work on the name of our cero, but nice job"

Ichigo then looked over to see one tower still standing he could sense humans in it, "and we found them!"

Ichigo then used his Sonido flash step hybrid to appear before it to see the others.

Within seconds Yachiru hopped on to Ichigo's shoulder and said, "DADDY!" The little girl then jugged him.

Ichigo petted the little girl on the head as Orihime smiled and said, "See I told you Ichigo would be here."

Ichigo lift his mask to show his face and his smile, "Now come on guys let's finish this rescue." He then kicked down the door and they all head in up its stairs to the top floor were they found the cell the humans were in.

From the cell Keigo screamed at the scary monster with large horns. Ichigo then lift his mask to show his face, "I'm not that scary looking! Am I?"

He then looked to his group who saying things like, "May be a little, but in a good way."

Chad then ripped the cell door off and said, "Let's talk about Ichigo looking scary in hollow form later. We have a mission people."

Ichigo then put his mask back on right and snapped his fingers opening a Giganta. "Ok everyone through the whole in space time"

As the humans walked through Pesche said, "come on now one at a time. Keep it civil!"

Dondochakka was waving people over, "We don't' care where you go, you just can't stay here. This place is apart to fall apart after all the crap that's happened."

Once all the humans were through Ichigo and group stepped in to Fake Karakura town.

The fake town was in ruins two of the four towers that held the fake down here were damaged in the air Aizen was standing in his final form destroying one of the two remaining towers with his blade arm.

Chizuru looked around adjusting her glasses, "What the hell happened here!"

Dex then showed up with Kenpachi. His weapon had become a two blade sword, the top blade covered in some feathers, "Aizen evolved faster than we thought. I used my bankai to bring back our dead friends but it just sped up Aizen's transformation into a black masked monster."

Yachiru ran over to kenpachi and hugged his leg, "Ken-Chun!"

Kenpachi smiled and petted her head as he got down, "I hope bone head is taking care of you but right now we have bigger things to worry about."

Dex cough to get everyone's attention as he could see the humans were beginning to panic, "we allready have a counter for this in the form of Ichigo, So Calm down. Ichigo you have the blood of Quincy soul reaper and hollow within you. IF you could pull out the full power of all of them at once there is no doubt in my mind you would be able to match Aizen now, without using the final Tenshou."

Ichigo looked to Dex and crossed his arms, "Go one Dex."

Dex then continued, "you see now you add hollow powers to your sword to take on your current hollow form in the way of a third sword release resurrection. Why can't adding your Quincy powers to give you another release?"

Ichigo nodded and said, "Ok teach how do I, do that?"

Dex looked down, "You just need to unleash your full might. Ichigo you've had a number of barriers keeping your full power locked up, I can sense this journey has broken most of them by how much stronger you are, but there is still one, one big one holding much more back. In time this barrier would break. But we don't have time, So we'll have to destroy it."

Dex then continued as he said, "IF you draw in enough energy through your Quincy powers it should shatter the last barrier allowing you to have your full might. But there's a catch the amount of energy you would need would make a spiritual pressure dead zone of a massive scale."

Rukia then chimed in, "Wait dead zones are only around for moments, till the human world pulls in more spiritual pressure to fill it up again, but the energy the human world pulls in is always more than need, leading to more humans becoming spiritually aware."

Dex nodded as he saw Rukia gasp, "Yes! The massive size of the dead zone Ichigo would cause a spiritual pressure flood if you will, that will lead to most if not all humans being able to see spirits. The same thing happened in my world. They will be chaos but we can manage. It's either new age were all humans see spirits or Aizen wins!"

Chizuru was stunned as she adjusted her glasses, "Did the clown just admit to being an alien!?"

Renji then said, "He's not an alien he's a slider. A man from another dimension, and we try to keep that under wraps, but still let's save that for later. We have world changing stuff on the table right now. "

Uryu then said, "My mother use to till me stories of a Quincy who could do the impossible, he would be a leader, a king, who would change the world leading to an age were all humans could see spirits, so our people won't have to hide. There is no doubt in my mind That Ichigo my cousin you are that king, and this is the new age you were destined to bring.

Chad then put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, "Ichigo I've know you for years you've always done what it takes to save the day. This is no different."

Orihime then smiled and said, "Trust me Ichigo no matter what me and Chizuru will always love you."

Chizuru then said "Agreed, Now I want to circle back to the clown is not of this world when this is over, but it's bring about a new age of the bad guy wins! You never let the bad guys win you're the hero!"

Ichigo then looked to Kenpachi who said, "Fucking do it bonehead!"

Ichigo smiled behind his mask, "Ok here goes nothing. I hope!" Ichigo then began to draw in spiritual energy from the air on a massive scale.

First his cloths repaired and its colors changed. The black parts became grey, the white parts became purple. The fur around his hands and neck turned blue.

His mask turned black as it's markings turned blue. At this point around the world people were starting to see spirits.

But inside of his inner world.

Zangetsu and the old man were watching the last chain on the coffin shatter and the coffin open unleashing a blinding light.

Zangetsu and the old man then merged into their fused form, but this time it had a whole mask.

The now complete Zangetsu then said, "I'm finally whole. King let's show the world what we are made of!"

In the outside world

Six wings appeared on Ichigo's back, the left set of three appeared bat like and demonic, the right set where sliver feathered and angelic.

Finally, the two blades of Zangetsu merged into one massive broad sword. The cross guard appearing as a sharper blade like version of its old self. The handle was wrapped in purple cloth, the chain coming out of the pommel was longer and red, the metal of the blade was dark grey.

Ichigo then grabbed it the chain wrapping around his right hand as he took flight after Aizen. Around the world people were seeing spirits fully the battle, the war was about to end but the world had already been changed for it.

In the air Aizen was about to destroy the last tower to bring back the real Karakura town when he stopped and felt something just as strong as himself, he then turned to see the new black masked, he knew the shape, "so the prince graces me with his full might, must be great haven been born with such power when the rest of us have to take it!"

Ichigo point at him with his sword, "I didn't take this power, nor was I born with it, It took two life times to get this power, two life times to get my body to stop fighting it's self so could use my full might and Now I finally have it! I worked for this power more than anyone else. You are the one who cut corners lied cheated and stole to get where you are."

Aizen then said, "As if I would believe that, you are a prince spoiled powerful born above us all, you and your grandfather make me sick! Just sitting up on your high horse not doing anything! But let's not mix words there can only be one transcendent being!"

Ichigo growled he had never been this powerful before in either time line yet he wasn't to cure it was enough. "fine then."

Dex was looking up at the sight and said. "black mask, A hybrid being so powerful it reached never before though up thought possible and transcendent the races now two of this beings so mighty there hollow masks are stained black, are about to battle."

To be continued.


	16. Winter War's end!

Aizen roared as he used the hollow like skulls on his wings to fire off cero like blasts, "Fragor Metralleta!" he rapidly fired off the blasts.

Ichigo spread his wings and used his speed gained from mixing Flash step Sonido and Hirenkyaku together, He avoid the blast so easily, he was going so fast time appeared to slow down around him.

Ichigo looked around his speed so great he could even see the shockwaves of the things explosives coming quick enough to avoid them as well.

Two Ichigo's then appeared before Aizen one clearly a clone made through his speed, the two Ichigo's kicked Aizen in the stomach sending him flying back.

The clone then vanished as the real Ichigo held his sword with both hands and said. "Chuku Sessaku Yajirushi! (hollow cutting arrow)"

At the tip of his sword a large Cero formed made of purple energy, he had two over lapping crescent moon shaped blades over it and when it fired it left a blue arrow like trail from his swords tip.

Miles Away Aizen was stunned holding his stomach when he saw that attack heading for him so he opened his mouth and fired off a cero that hit Ichigo's attack.

When the two attacks hit they explode Aizen would have smirked but he quickly saw the impossible when the Energy that made up Ichigo's attack reformed into a swarm of thousands of spiritual arrows that launched at him.

Every last arrow hit Aizen piercing his body making him scream as his body was struggling to regenerate from the damage.

Down below everyone was watching.

Dex crossed his arms and said, "This is so one side it's sad."

Everyone but Bex looked at him and asked, "say what?"

Bex cleared her throat and spoke, "allow me brother dear. Aizen trade his blade to gain hollow powers at an enhanced level to the point his power is so great his mask is stained black. Aizen doesn't have any powers he's use to using, he only has hollow powers that are mutated and not naturally he's. He has great power yes, but he has no idea how to use it."

Karin then snapped her fingers, "while big brother still has his Quincy hollow and soul reaper powers, they are just boost making his power so strong his mask is stained black."

Dex smiled and rubbed the girls head, "Bingo kiddo. Ichigo still has Zangetsu, he knows how to use is powers, sure he's a little through off but the new power, but with his fast learning he'll get it under control soon, While Aizen is stumbling over his own feet not even knowing how to fight."

Byakuya then spoke up, "then Aizen's one sided victory of the rest of us was simple duo to raw power beating skill. But now that someone has the same amount of power and the skill to beat he is hopelessly out matched." He smiled happily his voice filled with pride after all he was one of the teachers that helped Ichigo finally become what he was always meant to be, the best of all the race in one noble being.

The eleventh division was cheering loudly for their Captain.

The humans were watching in stunned silence.

Back with the battle.

Ichigo appeared before Aizen who was panting his body finally recovered from the arrows, "give it up Aizen I've worked to life times to gain this form. Two life times of beating my body out of fighting itself so I may finally be whole. You stand no chance against the mastery over my hollow powers. You gave up your sword and with it your powers as a soul reaper so you lax a true sword. Plus, you never had the Quincy powers I hold. You are out matched! I offer you this chance Hand over the hogyoku and face death for your crimes as a man!"

Aizen then screamed "NEVER I AM A GOD! ULTRAFRAGOR!" the hollow skulls then made a connect ring of the explosive Ceros that wrapped around Ichigo's next and exploded like a nuclear weapon making a large blinding blast the filled the area with smoke.

Aizen the laughed insanely believing he had one only to stop when Ichigo's voice said. "And what did you hope do accomplish with that?"

Aizen's eyes widen as Ichigo span his sword blowing away the smoke with the pure shockwaves his blade's spin was making, to reveal an uninjured Ichigo. The soul reaper turned monster flow back fearfully as he asked in pure terror "HOW? How are you unharmed?"

Ichigo rubbed his neck with his free hand, "Simple as I said you only have hollow abilities you have little to no control over so seventy-five percent of your attacks power was waste in a harmless light show. Another five percent was waste in smoke. My Quincy powers allowed me to absorb half of the energy that truly went into making the attack dangerous, while I was shield from the rest by my enhanced iron skin. Or in short your attack was mostly all show with very little go."

Aizen then screamed, "HOW DEAR YOU MOCK ME!" He then blindly and panicky fired off his Fragors, Aizen's fear messing with his planning strategic and common sense. He failed to notice Ichigo vanish from sight.

Once more two Ichigo's reappeared this time both where behind Aizen holding their swords in two hand grips as they swung them down making Aizen scream as the two Ichigo's sword's slashed off his wings!

Aizen fell from the air screaming in pain bleeding out gallons from his back.

The two Ichigo's then became one.

Down below the human's jaws were on the ground.

Keigo's jaw dropped, "remind me to stop my good morning Ichigo tackle attempts."

Mizuiro's eyes bugged out, "I will never forget that!"

Tatsuki was watching slacked jaw with one eye twitching, "How the hell can anyone be that powerful?"

Orihime smiled and said, "because he is Ichigo, the man who makes the impossible possible."

Chizuru adjusted her glasses, "and me and Orihime's shared boyfriend who we love."

Yachiru was dancing around with two fans that had Ichigo's face on them and she chanted, "go daddy go!" over and over again while doing a silly little dance.

Bex then smiled as she saw the fight moving out of eye side, she held up her hands and made a Kido ball that showed where Aizen was. "Ok they are out of eye side everyone gather around my all seeing eye ball Kido"

Miles away Aizen land face down on the ground making a large impact creator in the fake down's street smiles away from the watchers. His wings gone his back's blood covering him staining his white body mostly red as he stumbled up and looked to the crystal in his chest, "come on Hogyoku evolve me once more! Why won't you evolve me!?"

Ichigo then landed as he said, "because you've reached the point where you have so much your hollow mask is stained black. This black mask level is the highest level a being can reach. This is the ultimate limit of both of your powers Aizen. And Don't' be hard on yourself I can sense your power it's a little higher than mine, you're just losing because as I said, you have no idea how to use the hollow powers you have, your biggest mistake was allowing the thing to remove your sword. IF you still had that you would have been able to use enhanced versions of your soul reaper powers meaning you would have had familiar skills at your disposal"

Aizen then pointed at Ichigo with his blade hand and said. "No the Hogyoku removed my sword as it deemed I didn't need it!"

Ichigo then rolled his eyes "wrong! It removed it as it picked up you didn't love it! You always hate your sword Aizen as all it does is cast illusions, making it effect for strategy but useless in a pure battle, that's why you became such a sneaky Wessel. That's why you became such a tactical thinker as you lacked the truly destructive powers of your fellow reapers."

Aizen growled as he said, "Don't talk like you know me prince!" he then charged to try and stab Ichigo only for Ichigo to grab the blade arm and twist it making it snap off and Aizen fall in pain. "But I do know you. You not only hate your sword but when you found out Orihime's brother had the power to stop it from working, and my own immunity to illusions your hate for it grow, so the stone removed it casting you your strongest ability."

Aizen than screamed as he stood up holding the numb that was once one of his limbs his body to tired to heal, "fine you have me figured out prince! Yes, I hate my bitch of a sword! I hate how it couldn't truly destroy like the other's swords. Yes, I viewed it as completely useless in sight of recent events. Yes, I want the useless thing come. You happy?"

Ichigo then reached in to Aizen's chest and ripped out the hogyoku making Aizen hold his chest and fall once more. "Yes Aizen! Your sword shaped you made you in to the tactical genius that allowed you to make it this far. It was the reason you were strong and you throw her away, that's why you will die here. Your zanpakuto is part of your very soul without it you are nothing! And sure you are powerful, but a big nothing is still zero! Plus look at you! your to hollow to even use Kido!"

In a moment Ichigo crushed the Hogyoku making it's remains scatter to the winds as Aizen screamed and returned to his normal original self but without his sword or hand, it's the link to the thing he gained from the merge was now broken robbing him of the power he gained through the fusion. With the link gone the hogyoku would not be keeping him alive no matter what this time around.

Stumbled to his knees and began to cry "You had me all along! You win from the moment we started! You just want to brake me! To reveal the hidden depths of my mind I tried to burry! Why? Why do this to me instead of just killing me? Please tell me why before you kill me your royal majesty the prince!?"

Ichigo brought up his sword as he said, "Simple now you die as yourself! This is the first moment you've been yourself in years. A scared man who views himself as below those around him so he tried to act tough, he lied cheated and stole to gain false power that made him into a true monster on the inside and out."

Aizen then broke out in to insane laugher as he laughed out, "It was all pointless! The army! The Arrancars! The Hogyoku! My plans! They were all pointless and doomed from the start! Before the very beginning of this you had me figured out! You know me better then I knew myself! You knew what I would do and how to counter it! The outcome would have been the same if I had just stayed and battled you in soul society all that time ago in the sting! I was always doomed to lose and die to you the prince!"

Ichigo then swung his blade as he said. "Getsuga Tenshou!" a massive Crescent moon shaped energy blade pure black in color then hit Aizen completely destroying his very soul, the last thing Aizen ever did was laugh insanely in the face of his own death.

Ichigo then left his black mask form returning to his Shikai before sealing the two halves of Zangetsu back into their sealed large katana form and placing it on his back. "It's done!"

Inside his inner world.

The complete Zangetsu split back once more into Zangetsu and the old man.

Zangetsu dusted himself off, "well looks like we can only stay merged when the King's powers are truly one. In the form of a Black mask."

The old man nodded along, "It appears that way. But now the world is changed all humans can see spirits. The spiritual world is out in the open for all to see. It is like the Quincy legend, but unlike the evil King who want to make it happen by killing all those who couldn't see spirits, Ichigo achieved it through his own pure heart given drive to protect."

Back in the real world

Ichigo arrived back to the others were his girlfriends and daughter hugged him followed suit by his parents and sisters.

Dex smiled, "Well you did it boy you saved the world. But also changed it the world now knows, the news will be all over you. The very state of being a soul reaper will never be the same again."

Urahara fanned himself as he said. "Nothing will be the same again but it doesn't mean they won't be good. After all I'm sure the world would like to get to know Ichigo the man who saved the world and ushered in this new age."

Ichigo smiled, "Yeah but for now let's bring back the real town then go to soul society to rest up, the war is over and we need tiem to recover before dealing with the fall out.

Zaraki then smiled as he began to fade Dex's Bankai now ending, "Good luck kid I was happy to see your crowning moment no pun intended!"

With Zaraki fade the rest of the revived soul reapers it was over and done.

Behind them the sun was set. It wasn't just setting on the day, no it was setting on the old age, tomorrow morning would not just be a new day but a new age, and a strange new yet brave world.

But for now our heroes have earned a little rest.

Later on in soul society Dex and Byakuya were talking over drinks.

Byakuya smiled as he said, "Well it's over the only treat left from the old time line is done, what happens next my other worldly friend?"

Dex said, "A strange brave new world. That's all we know for sure. Who knows what will happen in the truly new time line. But I won't be here for much longer. The rules of the time rewind Kido make it so I'll have to leave and go home when Ichigo reaches to age of 18 again."

Byakuya rubbed his chin, "so you'll have to leave in three more years. Who knows what will happen in those three years."

Dex then said, "tell me about it within the last hour ninety percent of insane asylums have shut down and are being sued for wrongful impressment thanks to ghost being a proven fact." He then held out his cup and said. "A toast to Ichigo and the new world?"

Byakuya tapped his cup to Dex's and said, "To Ichigo and the new world!"

The two then drank.

To be continues

Jboy44 " welcome to the stories half way point everyone."


	17. the Wedding!

A few months later Ichigo sat in his captain's office talking with Dex.

In the few months he had turned 16 and he and his family and girlfriends were forced to move to soul society full time thanks to them being unable to go anywhere without being hounded by the media.

Ichigo ran a hand through hair, "Your sister Bex just had to have record most of the war and post the video online?"

Dex then spoke up, "it had to be done so the few people who are truly intelligent to understand were soul society stands. And scar off the idiots who want to destroy us."

Ichigo then lend his head on his hand as he looked to his desk computer video of his fight with Aizen playing. "So now we just have the middle ground haters to do with it. I get it. But look back I found it so lucky Aizen's regeneration power would only repair his body not replace body parts."

Dex then spoke up, "You sound like you should use a vacation."

Ichigo rolled her eyes, "where I'm the new glob media opposition. I can't go anywhere in this world to relax without being flash mobbed."

Dex then rubbed his chin as he said. "I didn't say anywhere in this world. The contract for time reverse says I have to stay in the same world as the person I turned back time with. Which is you, but nothing says you have to stay in the same world."

Ichigo raised an eye brow, "Go on?"

Dex then pulled out a box, "when it comes to tourist to my world only imitation family can come with someone, Now Yachiru is your daughter she can come, but at the moment Orihime and Chizuru are girlfriends not family. But this world has a little known law allowing nobles to have more than one wife. And your crowned prince of soul society doesn't get much more noble then that."

Ichigo's eyes widen and he stood up, "Wait I can marry both of them?"

Dex then saw Orihime and Chizuru fall in through the door the two girls clearly had been listening in. "Yes, you can marry both of them."

Orihime and Chizuru then happily jumped up held each other's hands and jumped for joy as they said. "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

Dex then pulled out a book and showed the girls it, "And I saw this coming so I have five different wedding plans for you both to look at."

Ichigo then pulled out his phone and called his mom and said. "Mom Dex found and old law that's still in effect that allows me to marry both of my girlfriends at once. Now Orihime's brother Sora can give her away, but Chizuru doesn't have anyone to give her away, so could you ask dad if he would give her away."

Masaki was stunned for a moment before screaming "HONEY OUR SON'S GETTING MARRIED AND HE WANTS YOU TO GIVE AWAY ONE OF THE BRIDES!"

Ichigo then removed the phone from his ear as his father screamed "YESS!"

Ichigo then hung up as he made another call.

Meanwhile in the human world.

Uryu was in his home on the phone talking to a talk show host as he said. "Look buddy you live in this town if my cousin hadn't stopped Aizen your soul would have been eaten in some Satanist ritual to make the kings key so he could have gone and attacks Ichigo's well to save time let's call him a lot of greats grandpa. So how about stop calling him a monster and thank the man for saving your got dam soul!"

On tv the host was stunned.

Uryu then hung up and his phone rang and he checked the caller idea, smiled and answered. "ok Ichigo, My King, and cousin what may I do to help you? You are marrying Orihime and Chizuru? You want me to tell the others for you as you have wedding plans to go over. Ok. Yachiru should be flower girl and bye!"

Uryu then hung up and stood up as Cirucci Sanderwicci walked in the Arrancar had been staying with his family. Uryu then said. "Cirucci Ichigo found a law that will allow him to marry both Orihime and Chizuru, Now I could use help calling and telling our friends and a date."

Cirucci jumped for joy, "Yes yes I'll be tour date!" the girl Arrancar felt like she was on cloud nine. She then picked up the house phone and said. "Ok I'll handle the Arrancars. You handle the others."

Uryu then dialed as he said "Sounds like a plan.'

Moments later Uryu was on the phone talking to Shinji who was in the warehouse with the other Visoreds

Shinji nodded and hung up and said. "GUYS ICHIGO FOUND A LAW ALLOWING HIM TO MARRY HIS GIRLS! SO WE HAVE A WEDDING!"

The girl Visoreds then called out "That means a double Bachelorette contest!"

The men lead by Shinji then said, "then we have a Bachelor party to plan!"

Meanwhile Mila Rose was in the streets having hung up her cell phone when she saw Chad. "Chad Ichigo found a law allowing him to marry both of his girls, so there is a wedding and I need a date want to go with me?"

Chad then crossed his arms, "why not." Mila rose smiled and turned around to jump for joy.

Meanwhile in soul society.

Sora and Byakuya where shopping.

The Captain was one of many looking for a wedding gift for Ichigo "A wedding on a two-day notice. As if planning was bad enough already. Now how do you buy a wedding gift for the prince of this place!?"

Sora then pulled out a cook book and said. "simple you buy for the brides, in this case something so my sister doesn't kill Ichigo, Chizuru or Yachiru with her cooking."

Byakuya looked stunned, "and you think her wedding day is the time to tackle her cooking?"

Mayuri then walked by buying an extra-large bed form a store worker. "It should have been done. Now I'm buying them a bed big enough for three. No one else buy this!"

Sui-Feng was on the phone while looking, "come on Yoruichi sense please be my date for the royal wedding!"

Sui-Feng jumped for joy and said. "Yes Sense thank you thank you!"

Toshiro walked by pushing a shopping cart with winter war for the groom and the two brides as he said. "strange I didn't think her for the type to even want a romance let along seek on out like that. Well Congregations my fellow captain I hope it works out for you."

Sui-Feng then bowed and said. "Thank you my fellow Captain."

Komamaru then walked by looking around, "I can't find anything I think I might just get them a gift card."

Byakuya then continued on his way with Sora as he said. "I never notice how much my fellow captains cared about Ichigo. I thought it was just me. Wait where's the old man?

Toshiro was moving to a check out as he said, "He sent someone to be his personal shopper thinking his time would be better spent trying to find a way to make humans lose the ability to see spirits and erase the memories of the past few months' form human history."

Mayuri walked up and said, "such a thing is impossible it would be impossible to erase the memories of all humanity, and to lose the ability to see spirits would mean weakening a soul. But with so much spiritual pressure in the human would the soul would get strong enough to see spirits again within a week. It is impossible for things to return to the way they were. The old man most learns to accept change and move on."

Shunsui then walked by with a basket of Sake as he said. "times change. And with them so most we and our ways. Our prince and fellow captain is proof of the time change. A being that combines the might of soul reapers Quincy and hollows into one being. His division even has humans Quincy and Arrancars as part of it. I think the old man is to set in his ways to make it in the new age."

Byakuya nodded, "Agreed. Now if only we could speed up turning the amount of humans who fear and hate us into a smaller number, I mean the polls show sixty-five present of humans don't like us."

Sora smiled and said, "Just give it time we most just be ourselves and people well see us for who we are."

Meanwhile in the human world.

Tatsuki, Keigo, Ryo, Mizuiro, Mahana and Michiru were having a meeting in what was once Ichigo's family home.

Then from down stairs Kon joined them, the mod soul was in Ichigo's human body as Ichigo didn't need it to interact with the world Ichigo gave the mod soul the body to be his own as a thank you. "Ok so why are you all meeting in my house?"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes, "because we don't have a way to soul society fake Ichigo!"

Nozomi now in Chizuru's human body walked down, "Wow we have names you know!"

Keigo rolled his eyes, "ok enough we all know why we are here we gathered to talk about where everyone in our circle of friends stand with Ichigo and gang. I love them they saved our lives."

Tatsuki thought about it, "Not too big on this Orihime sharing a man thing but he's right they saved us and even if they had told us there secret we won't have believed them."

Ryo nodded along as he picked up a book written by Ichigo's father about his and his family's double lives before the big change as they are calling it, "I've read the book I know what they did to keep everyone safe without us even knowing it that's the mark of a true hero, not doing it for fame but because it's right. I'm with them."

Mizuiro then said, "I stand with my friends."

Mahana then spoke up, "I'm just curious as to how all of their powers work I can't say no to finding out, I'm standing with my friends."

Michiru then spoke up, "Well I've always been scared of Ichigo and Uryu seeing them as monsters, and while I did see Ichigo become a true monster first hand, he did it to protect. I can respect that. I'm standing beside team Ichigo!"

Keigo then said, "so then our views on them are the opposite of our parents so looks like we're all moving out."

Kon then crossed his arms and said, "then where are you going to go?"

They all then looked a Kon.

Kon slapped his own face, "Me and my big mouth!"

Two days later in soul society.

Byakuya stood on an alter with Ichigo before him Chizuru at his right and Orihime at his left. He then smiled as he looked on to see all the soul reapers minus the old man, all the Arrancars that joined them for the war, and Ichigo's human friends were here. "Now that the ideas are said and done as a member of the royal guard and a captain I declare you husband and wives. You may kiss your brides."

Orihime and chizuru's then kissed Ichigo and everyone cheered.

Tatsuki was crying and whipping her tears on a handkerchief as she said. "Weddings always make me cry."

The wedding was over and Ichigo's family's vacation in Dex's world would begin soon. But how will the world deal without Ichigo?

The following morning in the human world.

A strange man dressed in a purple robe with his hood up holding a spear that had a katana blade for a head stood on a skyscraper as he spoke, "Master where are you! Give me my master back!"

He then jumped down and head into the city looking for someone.

To be continued.

Jboy44 "Ok everyone hope you enjoyed the chapter because the next arc kicks off next chapter, and I hope you enjoyed the wedding,.


	18. Kon vs the walking sword!

The next day.

Kon was in his fullbring form, up bright and early jumping from roof top to roof top on patrol, people stopping to look at him, all over news reports and debates about the super natural revealed to the human eyes were on.

Kon turned to a jumbotron with someone saying to fear the supernatural he made a small spirit bow and fired of fan arrow cracking the screen ending the broadcast. He then continued to jump from Roof top to roof top when he heard screams.

Kon looked at a construction site off in the distance he raced to it with Bringer light.

The Site had no workers all clearly ran away, an unfinished steel frame of a building, and in the middle a man in a purple robe slashing apart things with a blade staff weapon.

The man slashed in half a bulldozer and said, "Give me my master! Where is my master!"

Kon drew his sword and jumped down, "dude just calm down!" the robbed man then charged at Kon making the Mod soul block the attack with his sword. "What is your problem!? "

The Robbed man jumped back and tried to spear Kon as he said. "I want my master back!" Kon avoided to the right and swung his sword only for it to be blocked by the staff part of the weapon, Forcing Kon to jump back.

Kon swung his blade, "Getsuga Tenshou!" The attack flight right at the Robbed man making him jump up on to the steel frame of the unfinished building making the attack only hit the ground.

Kon then growled, "what the hell is this guy? He doesn't feel like any kind of hollow, yet he doesn't feel quite like a soul reaper."

The mod soul jumped into the frame to once more clash blades with the unknown man. Kon swung his blade only for it to be blocked by the staff part of the robed man's weapon.

Then a hollow showed up. The hollow was down on all fours covered in grey fur, with a rat skull like mask.

The robed man looked to it and said, "Master!" it then touched the hollow and became energy and merged into it Making the hollow roar as it changed. A bright flash of light forced Kon to cover his eyes.

When the light died down, the hollow was changed. It's was up right, it's shoulders and forearms now covered in bone like plates it's hand s were pure bone white and furless.

The hollow's hollow whole was big and in its chest, it's legs were covered in fur but from the knee down they were bone plated, and boat like.

The hollow no Arrancar now held the robed man's weapon.

Kon blinked, his sense wasn't lying to him, "the robe man fused with a hollow to make an imperfect Arrancar. The weapon now clearly feels like a zanpakuto. The man was a Zanpakuto moving around on its own!"

The imperfect Arrancar then swung at Kon forcing him to jump back to avoid it. Kon sheaved his blade and made two small spirit bows and fired off arrows at the thing, "I can't beat you in a sword fight your range is two great but maybe I can take you in range!"

The Arrancar span its weapon blocking the arrows before it opened its mouth and fired off a pale white cero!

Kon's eyes widen as he made the bows vanished and he drew his blade and slashed the cero in half. One half hitting the ground only making a hole and the other half exploding harmlessly in the air.

Kon then held his sword and said, "Ok range is out!" He then jumped up higher with the Arrancar to hollow him up higher.

Kon smiled as he made it to the top, "so all that's left is to out think you! He then jumped down through the gap between the steel beams and looked up as he swung his blade, "No were left to run! Getsuga Tenshou!"

The crescent moon shaped blade of Energy blade of energy went at the hollow form below it couldn't jump down to avoid it, and no were else to get higher ground! The attack hit, slashing the Arrancar in half.

Kon smiled as he fell hitting the ground hard his fullbring protecting him from any harm but he still passed out with a smile of Victory!

From where the Arrancar once was a broken sword handle fell down landing on Kon.

In a few hours Kong awake sitting up and taking note of the sword handle so he picked it up as he stood up, "I better get this looked at!" He then held his head, "And maybe get checked for a concussion!"

Kon then walked away looking at some construction workers, "Sorry about the damage guys. The thing wont' go down easy!"

Later on at the Urahara Shop.

Urahara was speaking with Kon with the sword handle on a table, "Ok now tell me what you know about zanpakutos Kon."

Kon then said, "the basics sword dies with master."

Urahara nodded, "Yes but parts broken off the blade remain even after master dies. Now my scans show this handle was irradiated with the Holyoke's energy altering it. My guess is when Ichigo smashed the thing it's energy went off and blade fragments hit by it were regenerate back in to full zanpakuto before the radiation mutated them like it does soul reapers and hollows."

Kon then rubbed his chin, "So in short Ichigo's smash the Hogyoku plan made it so the thing gave us one more mess to clean up in the fore of brought back to life Zanpakuto, who have gained the power to move on their own leaving them confused and aggressive."

Urahara nodded, "Bingo, now as for merging you described. I think it has to do with the Hogyoku radiation. Zanpakuto long to be whole to have a master. I think it repurposed the power allowing it to move to recreate the Arrancar making effects of the Hogyoku but with the mutated Zanpakuto becoming the Arrancar's blade."

Kong rubbed his chin, "what about fusing with other things?"

Urahara fanned himself with his folding fan, "It may be possible wont' know till we see it. This is an odd thing. And a first. The things are so mutated we can't even call them Zanpakuto anymore. I'm thinking Toju it means sword beasts."

Kon crossed his arms, "Anything else you can tell me that might be helpful?"

Urahara closed his fan and thought about it, "They are in a constant state of complete release, or Bankai if you will, so their power will be even with the average power level of a captain."

Kon rolled his eyes, "While that is a nice waring I'm talking about useful in the field of how do I kill this things?"

Urahara held the handle, "Cutting them in half seams to make the hogyoku radiation leave their body leaving behind a damaged sword handle showing the blade is once more dead. It also might be possible to defeat a Toju who isn't merged by fighting them so long they run out of the hogyoku power allowing them to move around on their own."

Kon nodded and turned around, "Well I better go give a report to the others!"

Urahara then turned to his computer and keyed in it, "Now to crunch some numbers and see just how many of this things they can be, then report it the soul society and the local news so they can put out a beware of monsters alert."

Meanwhile in the tower.

On a roof top and brightly colored man with a boomerang was looking around from a roof top when he saw Keigo, "He looks just like master!"

He then jumped down and tackled him from behind vanishing in a flash of light leaving Keigo alone and confused.

Keigo got up, "did I trip?"

Meanwhile a universe away.

Ichigo was just waking up in a division barracks home with Orihime and Chizuru beside him, Dex had babysat Yachiru to allow the newlyweds to enjoy their wedding night.

Ichigo carefully removed himself from his wives letting them sleep as he got dressed and looked out the window at Dex universe, A futuristic city behind medieval castle walls.

He then walked out of the room closing the door behind him only to be tackled by a happy Yachiru.

Ichigo picked the girl up, "Good morning Yachiru."

Yachiru hugged her dad and said, "Good morning daddy!"

Dex then walked up yawning, "Good your up, come along I have someone I want you to meet."

Ichigo then followed Dex and his eyed widen when he saw someone.

The person had red hair, dressed in a black long sleeve shirt, black pants black shoes and black gloves. He looked pretty normal minus his left eye was yellow, and right eye was blue, plus he had three more eyes one his forehead.

The first eye was brown the middle eye was red and the last eye was green.

The man then waved his hand, "Hi I'm Tax the five eye. Greatest Kido master of this universe and leader of the Black mask hunters."

Ichigo raised his eyes and said, "that what hunters?" He sounds a little worried.

Tax laughed, "relax man your good. My team only haunt black mask who are evil, and even then we don't do so unless no one in that universe can handle it. Like likes take your universe, in the old time line we would have came and killed Aizen if you lost to him."

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief as he said. "Thank Goodness because I've Seen Bex's Kido she learned from your people, she can stop someone from releasing their sword."

Tax then adjusted his shirt as he said. "Yeah that does make for quick kills for Black mask with zanpakuto like you Ichigo, but Aizen didn't have one anymore so such a kido won't have worked. Plus, I've taken down swordless black mask before. Which is why I'm your perfect sparring partner!"

Ichigo blinked as he put down Yachiru and asked, "Say what?"

Tax smiled and said, "Dex didn't tell you, while you may have great control over your powers you haven't had much practice in your black masked form. He wants to correct this by you sparring with me."

Ichigo blinked, "why I beat Aizen?"

Tax crossed his arm, "Ichigo your thinking too much in the old time line. Just because you reset time without the Quincy King doesn't mean something new won't come you need to be ready and as is Your world made two black mask. A World making one black mask is a one out of a million chance. Yet yours made two, the possibility of it making a third looks high. You beat Aizen because you had more skill then him, you won't want to die to another more skilled black mask would you?"

Ichigo then looked at him not sure which eyes to look into when talking to him, "I see our point but I left Zangetsu in me and my wives room while were here and I don't' want to wake them."

Tax then held up his hands and made a pink cube and in it appeared Zangetsu in his sealed form. Tax then through the cube at Ichigo making Zangetsu release to Shikai and his blade appear in Ichigo's hands.

Ichigo looked at himself stunned, "what the hell now? Did you just summon my sword and release it?"

Yachiru blinked, "I'm confused by this!"

Tax then said, "you can summon anything with Kido so long as you know the name, and as for releasing it's the reverse of the forced sealing Kido."

In his inner world.

Zangetsu was confused, "I have no idea what just happened King! I'm Really confused and freaking out here!"

The old man then said, "the five eyed man summoned you and forced you in to Shikai!"

Zangetsu sat down, "I need to take a moment before I'm ready to battle King." The sword spirit was paler looking then normal."

In the real world.

Dex then said, "Tax Zangetsu needs a moment before both halves are ready for battle after what you did."

Tax then used kido to summon a chair and a comic book and he sat down, "Ok Take five everyone" He the snapped his fingers making a milkshake appear in his hand with he drank while reading the comic.

Yachiru blinked and hid behind Ichigo, "dad I don't like this!"

Ichigo blinked and looked at her, "I don't think I do either Yachiru."

to be continued.


	19. Ichigo vs Tax

In the Human World Captain Komamaru was walking around getting some dirty looks from the humans of the City.

The dog man crossed his arms, "How Ichigo ever stood living here is beyond me!" He then noticed a group of humans staring at him, "take a picture it'll last longer!"

The humans then took out there phones and began taking pictures. Then on the jumbotron a news alert came on.

The Lady report was showing pictures taken from Kon's battle with the mutant, "we have reports of strange mutate creatures around our fine city, and an official statement form Soul society about them. This strange creature are mutants born from Aizen's death. They are highly dangerous and can number in the hundreds if you see anything strange please report it in."

The dog man rolled his eyes as he said, "Such an over simplified version of it." He then heard a woman say "agreed."

He turned to see a woman who had a dark brown hair brown eyes, she was a little short, she was dressed in a white short sleeve shirt, a white skirt held up by a black belt with a pink heart shaped buckle, and black boats.

Around her wrist was a bracelet that held a Quincy cross on it, "I'm Bambietta, Quincy nice to meet you."

The dog man held out his hand to her a lot of people had been coming out as Quincy lately showing must chose not to use their powers and hide, but in a new age were the spiritual world was in plain sight hiding was impossible. "Nice to meet you I'm Captain Sajin Komamaru and must people don't know enough to understand the true nature of this things."

Bambietta smiled happily and said, "Yeah, now unlike most people I know if a captain is walking around this sedation is bad!"

Not moment after she spot people ran pass them screaming. A strange creature was moving down the street. The Creature was large and red! Its lower body was a mass of Tentacles it's head was large and looked like a pink flesh covered one eyed cat like hollow mask. Below it arms that were large sword blades from the elbow down were flailing as it roared.

It had to at least ten-foot-tall not counting its mass of large Tentacles.

The Captain drew his blade as some tentacles reached for him in moments he slashed them apart, "Stand down monster!"

The monster then spoke in a voice that sound like seven people speaking at once, "we will not!"

The Quincy girl ripped her Quincy cross off her arm and used it to make her sword Spirit weapon as she said, "What the hell?"

The Captain held his blade as the monster spoke, in it's strange voice, "we were weak in life! Held back by masters who cared not what our names were, but now we are free we have merged into one powerful form! We don't care nor have any want for a master!" the then then fired off a Blast making the Dog man pick up the girl and jump back taking them out of the way and to the top of a small building.

Komamaru put her down and held his sword, "I'll be sure to tell Urahara that you can merge with your own kind! Roar TenKen!" his sword then released making a giant phantom arm with a sword that copied him as he swung his blade downward.

The phantom limb slashed the things tentacle in half! Making the Thing fall backwards as it screamed. The sword beast son picked itself, up its limbs regrowing as it dove down to try and impale the captain with its blade arms only for the Phantom limb to hold back the blades

Bambietta then point her sword at the things eye as it and the captain growled, "Now boys let's not forget about little old me." Her blade glow blue as an arrow fired from the tip that hit the thing right in the eye making it fall back screaming.

It's screamed sound like the screams of agony of seven people, screaming at once like they all got the same kind of horrible injury.

Bambietta looked it as she held up her hand making a small ball, "well that's a horrifying sound and Mr. Captain I got something for this, My special power! The explosion!" She then through it at the monster it hit right in its head.

The Things head then Explode, but it was the end of the monster seven shadow like humanoid could be seen coming out of the things neck whole, each trying to go a different direction making the body they were connect to twitch and shake.

Bambietta backed away, "What the Freak?"

Komamaru looked to her, "the mutate Zanpakuto involved in the fusion seem to be having a disagreement of what to do now make the fusion get unstable.' He then turned his blade around in his hand as he gave a down ward stab.

The phantom limb copying it impaling the Think right in the whole were the head use to be!

The things body fell only leaving seven sword handles.

Komamaru then jumped down gathering the handles as Bambietta jumped down and said, "So now what?"

The Captain then said, "I'm reporting this event you go about your normal business miss!"

Bambietta then screamed, "HOLD IT!" the dog man looked at her as she said, "you want me to go about with my day knowing more things like that are out there? I'm smarter than must Quincy! I know Ichigo is getting a brake somewhere else! And as a Quincy I have a duty to follow and work for the legendary King who brought about the new age! I'm involved Mr. Dog and I'm staying involved!"

Komamaru then growled, "and you have the nerve to talk to a captain like that?"

Bambietta did the her best to get in his face, "YES! Because of my pride! And loyalty to the rightful King! Besides it's not like you know anything about the human world Doggie! You need a sitter!"

Komamaru growled at the girl who growled back.

Someone then walked by saying, "Just kiss already!"

Both Quincy and Captain jumped back, "SAY WHAT!?

Meanwhile a universe away.

Ichigo was in the air in black mask form.

Before him was Tax who was standing on a Pink energy plate form. Tax held out his hands making a pink energy ball before him, "Let's see who you handle this little number! FIRE!"

The blast then fired at Ichigo!" The black mask went to slash it in half but before he could the blast split into four smaller blast and went in four different direction hitting Ichigo's stomach, Back Left side, and right shoulder!

The Black mask growled! His body was healing but it was still a shock to the system, he then looked at his hand to see his vision starting to fade, "What the hell?"

Tax smiled, "I call it my four-point de-sense ball as when all four of the blast it split in to hit, it damages a random sense of the target, someone like you will probably only have blurred vision for a bit!"

Ichigo then swung his sword firing a Getsuga Tenshou off at Tax.

The five eye jumped off his plate form into a free fall. Ichigo's attack hit the plate form making it explode in blinding Pink light, the whole time Tax was yelling " WEEEE"

Tax looked up making a new plat form to see Ichigo blinded as he made a pink cube and reached into it, "ok Time for my Zanpakuto! Now where did I put you!"

The five eyed man then pulled out a bright green umbrella and pulled out it's handle revealing a hidden Katana blade. Tax then dropped the umbrella and held the handle as he said, "Now let's get this party start Insane chicken with a shotgun!"

The Sword then morphed into a cartoonish looking large Shotgun with giant Chicken skull around the barrel the beak becoming a three five-foot-long four pointed spike. The weapon was so large it was bigger it was bigger then it's wielder.

Tax then held it with one hand and pulled the trigger making a moon sized energy blast fire straight up at Ichigo!

By the time Ichigo's eyes recovered from the flash he turned to see it he fired off a massive cero from his horns!

The two massive blast hit releasing blinding light and a shock wave sending Tax crashing off the ground as his plat form was crushed.

Ichigo was forced up higher into the air as he covered his eyes. Ichigo panted and looked down, he was so high up he could see the curve of Dex's universe's earth.

And this earth! The planet was covered in visible creators and damage all over, with lights of cities in only a few place, a damaged world trying to recover.

Ichigo couldn't help but ask out loud, "what happened to your earth Dex?"

Meanwhile be low Tax.

Tax had stopped himself with a new plat form just above a building, "Ok I'll give him this he's gutsy but you can't beat me in long range combat. BANKAI!" His shot gun then morphed into a larger sniper rifle.

The sniper rifle was realistic so large it could be seen in the city below people were saying, "Look Tax is using Bankai again!"

Tax looked through a targeting scope that looked like a Chicken skull. The scope showed him Ichigo, "so he's on the edge of space doesn't matter I got you in my sight no matter what you do or were I point this thing it's one Shot will come for you! Kid just be lucky I have this set to flash bang shot or you would be dead!"

Tax then pulled the trigger a job that need both his hands! The massive Gun then fired off a blast purple in color ten times larger than the Shikai blast

Tax's zanpakuto then returned to sealed form, "too bad I only get one shot then it can't release my sword again for 24 hours."

In space Ichigo saw the blast coming and couldn't avoid it he held it back with his sword and horns, "What the hell is wrong with this guy!"

He then roared as he fired off a massive cero form his horns and one massive Getsuga Tenshou the two attacks fused and destroyed Tax's blast making a big brought burst of light.

Tax looked up at it jaw dropped, "He beat my Bankai! Now one's ever done that!"

Ichigo then appeared through a hybrid of every high speed movement technique he knew and grabbed Tax by the throat! "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Tax then said, "It was just a flash bang blast even if it did hit you it would have just been a harmless burst of light!

Ichigo then let go of the Man's neck and resealed Ichigo as he said, "You are insane!"

Tax then said, "all five eyes are crazy man it comes with the race!"

Ichigo then punched tax in the face knocking him out, "I win!"

Meanwhile.

Dex was using a remote viewing orb to watch the fight with Yachiru, "Well Yachiru your dad did what no one has done before, he beat Tax!"

Yachiru was eating a bag of pop-corn as she said. "Silly clown Daddy always wins."

At that moment Orihime and Chizuru walked in full dressed and yawning as they said, "what did we miss!"

Dex "Nothing much while you slept Ichigo spared with a friend of mine, and almost lost!"

Orihime and Chizuru looked stunned, "Dex say what now?"

Ichigo then appeared as he said, "I can see why that Tax guy leads a group whose job is to hunt evil Black masks!"

Back on the roof.

Tax jumped back up dusted himself off and said, "My first lost! Sweet! I finally found someone stronger than me!"

Tax then used kido to make a boom box appear and he hit play and did a stupid little happy dance to some techno music, "I finally have a rival."

To be continued


	20. Two new heroes!

The following night Ryo was walking through the street unaware of shadow following her.

The shadow looked at her, it was formless dying and spoke, "she looks better than my old master!" the shadow then tackled her from behind making the girl fall over.

Ryo got up rubbed the back of her head, "what the hell?" she then looked around, "What just happened?"

Next day.

Most of the Highschool students of Karakura town were in summer school.

Keigo walked in yawning, "summer school really? We didn't miss school we were kidnapped as used as bait in a war!"

Tatsuki yawned at her desk "and we're in the middle of a crisis."

Ryo then walked in, "My head is killing me! Last not something tripped me and I've been having a headache ever sense!"

Keigo then said, "something happened to me, just hold an ice pack to your head for an hour when you get home."

Ryo then took a seat and said. "Ok"

The summer school teacher then entered the class him then turned ran out screaming "MONSTER!"

All the students then turned to see at the window a mouthless woman with a snake tail instead of legs who crashed through the window into the room making everyone get up and run.

The snake woman's hands were hidden by her sleeves till she pulled them out to reveal massive claws as she went to slash Keigo.

Keigo screamed as a big green Boomerang appeared in his hand blocking the strike making the Snake woman jump back in shock.

Keigo looked at the thing, "where the hell did this come from?" Keigo just throw it at the snake woman's head as he turned to run!

The boomerang hit the snake woman in the stomach and vanished when Keigo left the room.

The Snake woman held her stomach before slivering after the students.

Keigo soon caught up with everyone and said, "guys this weird boomerang just appeared out of nowhere in my hands.:"

Mizuiro then said, "yeah and Orihime's Shun shun Rika just appeared out of the blow, this is not the time to be bragging about you finding out you got super powers dude!"

The snake lady was gaining on the students and it was about to slash Ryo so the girl screamed making her hands glow pink as an illusion of the group taking a turn down hall that wasn't real appeared.

The snake lady looked confused for a moment but chose to give chase to the group that made the turn, finding it wasn't' really when what looked like a hall way turned out to be a wall, and the snake lady charged face first into it.

Ryo looked at her hands. "Me too?!"

Michiru then looked at her, "does everyone in this class have super powers but me?"

Tatsuki then said, "well as the snake lady seems to be stunned for now how about we get outside away from the school's RF jammer and call for help!?"

Keigo was now in front running the fasted, "I thought that's what we were already doing?"

Soon the students finally made it outside the school, and as they reached for their phones to call for help the Snake woman charged out braking through a wall.

Keigo then screamed as his boomerang reappeared and he throw it, this time the Thing went right into the snake lady's head splitting in it half.

The snake lady then fell over dead as it's body broke into three sword handles and a snake showing it was three Toju that fused with a snake.

The boomerang than vanished as everyone put their phones up in stunned silence.

Keigo blinked in shock, "did I just kill the monster and save everyone?"

Tatsuki couldn't believe what she was saying, "yes you did."

Mizuiro then put a hand on Keigo's shoulder and said, "I guess that makes you the hero today Nicely done buddy."

Keigo then said, "thanks now I'm going to faint!" He then fainted were he stood.

Later on Ryo and Keigo were in Urahara's shop.

The shop own was moving a scanner over them, "Well it looks like Toju merged into you guys and set a system that is a perfect recreation of the soul reaper zanpakuto system, they are staying put letting have your bodies instead of trying to take over, and letting you guys use their powers."

Ryo shivered, "Wait you mean those mutants are inside of us? GROSS!"

Yoruichi then walked in holding a milk bottle and said, "I'm sorry, you both got super powers, that must be just horrible."

Keigo felt his body up, "saying I don't feel any different."

Urahara then said, "that's because unlike the snake only one Toju used into you guys, so no mutate happened. Any way it looks like the coward can summon a melee shikai zanpakuto with the form of a boomerang to attack with, with your speed you should be able to attack from far way to keep them away."

Yoruichi then pointed to Ryo, "and the girl can make illusions that look real."

Urahara then pulled out two badge and pinned them to both teenager's shirts, "welcome on board we need all hands on deck for this thing. Also I made a specialty cape I would like you two to help Yoruichi use it to capture a living Toju so I can study it to figure out a more effective way to end this without just hoping we kill them all."

Ryo got up and said, "ok fine!"

The two teenagers then left with the cat girl.

Urahara then fanned himself as he said, "That girl's new powers, it makes me wonder, could the Toju that merged with her had been Aizen's zanpakuto?"

Meanwhile

Komamaru was standing beside Bambietta around fourteen broken sword handles and seven knocked out human gangsters in an allyway.

Bambietta made her spirit weapon sword vanish as she said, "Well at lest we know if these things aren't fused with a hollow, what they did fuse with is released when defeated."

The two then heard a news report come on over a tv in a store across the street's window.

The female reporter said, "In resonant a Toju attacked, a local school where two super powered Teenagers used their powers to protect their school mates, and kill the best!"

Picture of Keigo and Ryo then appeared up, "A large amount of parents, have come out wanting to thank the two teenage heroes."

Bambietta crossed her arms, "so what we kill this things and no one bats an eye, yet it's big news when humans kill them?"

Komamaru then said, "It doesn't matter the more people who are saved by spiritually powered beings the less hate there will be for them."

The news reporter then hit a button and said, "We have one of the young heroes on phone right now."

Keigo's voice then said, "I'm not a hero I just did what was right like my friend Ichigo, If anyone's a hero it's him, I mean the guy stopped an insane nut back from grinding up everyone in this town's souls together to try and pick a lock."

Komamaru smiled as he pulled a stunned Bambietta along, "and besides when your friends are the ones in the news it makes it easier for the truth to get out."

Meanwhile a universe away.

Dex was showing Ichigo and family through a local museum.

Dex then pulled them over to a base holding a strange purple rock that was making mist, "Now you wondered what happened to my world Ichigo were the answer is this rocks!"

They all looked at it and Yachiru spoke up, "Is the rock farting?"

Dex laughed at the joke, "No you see at the start of the dark times a meteor storm of this rocks hit this earth. In the present of air that release a spiritual pressure boosting Gas. Before long everyone was strong enough to see spirits starting the mass panic and riots that are the reason why it's called the dark times.

Ichigo remembered seeing the damage to this earth in his battle with Tax, "a meteor shower doesn't' explain the large creators I saw."

Dex looked down as he saw the case, "in panic my worlds old governments though they could blast the supernatural dead. So they fired off a series of nuclear weapons."

Everyone paled.

Chizuru Adjusted her falling off glasses, "Oh hell no!"

Orihime covered her mouth, "please tell me your kidding?"

Dex whipped a tear from his eyes, "No I'm not within hours there was more dead then living, and cities and government were destroyed. Our version of soul society helped us rebuild in this walled cities. The Walls to make the humans feel safe, but they were useless against the mutated hollows."

Ichigo shivered, "that doesn't sound good."

Dex then said, "it's not the nuclear weapons and spiritual pressure boosting gas now made a permeant part of our atmosphere has made hollows so powerful, my worlds new born hollows are stronger than most of your worlds Arrancars."

The kurosaski family then paled.

Dex then said, "we thought we were doomed but then we meet two new allies to help us still stand, one the five eyes, humans slash souls mutate by the Radiation, leading to their five eyes, and extreme power. Their mastery of Kido and having spent years in the dark times improving it lead to them being the strongest of our forces."

Ichigo blinked "and what was number two?"

Dex point to the stone in the case, "the stones before long people found this and experiment on them. It was found by adding just a sample of the stones to the forging of a zanpakuto would make more powerful weapons, who's sword release where thought to be impossible before."

Orihime snapped her fingers, "Like your life giving blade!"

Ichigo crossed his arms, "and Tax's big gun!"

Dex nodded as he said, "Yeah. Before long the five eye figured out how to make a dimensional travel kido. We decide to use it responsible, and hope to find a universe more advanced than ours in hopes we could find something to heal our broken world."

Chizuru then said, "and let me guess you guys never found a universe like your own, or more advanced?"

Dex nodded, "yeah, we thing this stones form space we've come to call the doom bringer stones are just something unique to our world, and we'll never find else were."

Ichigo crossed his arms and said, "I'm sorry dude."

In Ichigo's inner world Zangetsu and the old man were stunned.

Zangetsu looked at the image of the stone in a case, "How can something as simple as a rock from space bring about such change?"

The old man then said, "little things lead to big things Zangetsu, after all if the little thing of Ichigo's parents never meeting hadn't happened. Ichigo wouldn't have been born, and Aizen would have won in both timelines."

Zangetsu blinked in shock, "I see your point old man, but still I hope we never encounter one of those in person.

The old man crossed his arms, "agreed!"

To be continued.


	21. Ichigo vs Tax part two!

The next day Urahara was on the phone with Keigo. "Ok so you captured a Toju in my cage?"

Keigo on the other end spoke up, "Yeah we caught one of this things what are you going to do with it?"

Urahara smiled as he checked out his computer, "Study it to figure out how there merging power works. If we can understand it, we can turn this power against them. And force all to merge. Then we'll just have one Toju instead of a horde whose true numbers are unknown."

Keigo sound worried, "won't that make a one really strong one?

Urahara then said, "yes but I'm sure we have the numbers and powers to take it down. Besides it's either one and done or who knows how long, till this nightmare ends."

Keigo then said, "Fair enough I hope your right."

Urahara then hung up the phone.

Meanwhile.

Uryu had his bow out as he was walking through some back allies read to shot, he notices a black cat running past him, "please don't be a bad omen."

He then went to were the cat ran form to see a Toju.

The Toju was dressed like a samurai was about fifty percent larger than a human, it's skin was bright orange it had one eye and a horn on its head. It was laying down a sleep and snoring with its weapon a ten-foot-long broad sword beside him.

Uryu blinked as he took aim, "please don't wake up!" He then fired an Arrow at the thing's one eye, the Arrow hit dead on but bounced off its skin only leaving a mark, which made the thing wake up and scream in pain.

The thing held its sword with one hand covering his eye with the other, "What the hell man! Poking a guy in the eye while there trying to sleep!" He then uncovered his eye and grabbed his weapon's five-foot-long handle with both hands, his eye red, " I will Eat you, then kill you!"

The sword beast then swung at Uryu making him jump back and land in midair on a blue energy plat form, "Well that didn't work out."

The Toju then jumped and tried to slash at him but he jumped up avoiding the blade, "Ok now it has great reach and my arrows can't pierce its skin! Time for plan why the hell did it have to be B!"

He then landed on another spirit energy plat form and throw a Seele Schneider.

The Toju growled, "YOU MISSED!"

Uryu then kept avoiding the blade while throwing Seele Schneider, soon he had thrown five and the Toju was mocking him as he said, "What a stupid man you are!"

Uryu then back flipped on to the ground to avoid another sword swing, "No it is you who are the fool!" He then touched one of the Seele Schneider he had thrown as he said. "Sprenger" He then quickly jumped back as the weapons made a symbol on the ground.

Before long a massive explosion happened destroying to Toju in side of the symbol while Uryu was pushed back into an ally wall by the blast.

The blast shocks the city, the beam was focused so it went straight up and only leveled the area of the wally way the symbol was drawn on.

He hit hard on his back and screamed in pain as he saw the dust form the blast clear to reveal ten Sword handles in the whole the blast made, "The thing was ten merged into one!"

He then blacked out and soon woke up in a hospital room in a bed, his back killing him, with Cirucci looking over him.

Uryu's Arrancar girlfriend looked mad with her arms crossed as she said, "You idiot! you went a broke your back!"

Ryuken then walked in and adjusted his glasses, "You are lucky people went to check out were the blast came from. If you weren't found sooner, because if you had woken up and tried to get up you would have completely broken your spin leaving you paralyzed."

Uryu then adjusted his glasses as he said. "I would have had to use Ransotengai to move around till Orihime returns to undo the injury."

Cirucci then smacked him on the head, "you can't rely on little miss carrot top to fix every injury you idiots get!"

Ryuken turned on the rooms tv as he said, "You're right but don't hit him, my son is in enough pain as is."

The Tv came on to the news.

A reporter was talking about, "and a new fear is growing amount the people but not of the supernatural but of other humans, earlier today while battling one of this mutants, Quincy Uryu created a massive blast that rocked our city to the core to kill the beast. People are now saying we should be less scared of the dead, and more worried about the living."

Uryu rolled his eyes, "I shot the thing in the eye the Arrow didn't precise. It just left a mark on it. I couldn't take it down any other way!"

Cirucci then said, "and how would the humans know this?"

Ryuken adjusted his glasses and as he left the room he said, "Son The humans need to learn about us to stop fearing. Till then any new power we show; ever action we take will only strike fear in the masses who didn't see why we did what we did with their own eyes."

Uryu looked away as his father left, "He's right! If only Ichigo was here he would know what to do about this public image problem."

Cirucci crossed her arms, "Ever think you all rely on Ichigo to much? I mean I get it Ichigo is the strongest person you all have, and Orihime can heal you all to get you all back in the fight faster than anyone. But they are aces for a reason, you don't all ways have them."

Uryu blinked a view times, "I see your point My cousin is away I should try to help hold down the fort so he has a home to come back to."

Cirucci rolled her eyes, "I will never understand you. But I love you My four eyed human." Uryu blushed as he said, "I love you too."

Meanwhile a universe away.

Ichigo was once more in black mask form in the air, facing Tax who was standing on a pink energy plate form.

Tax drew his sword form its umbrella sheave and throw the umbrella away as he held his sealed blade in his left hand, as he pointed his it at Ichigo, "Last time I handle you with sword release and Kido, this time I'll show you my hollow side!"

Tax then moved his hands in front of his face making an ex shape making a black hollow mask appear.

The mask looked like a skull mask with wholes for all five of Tax's eyes. The skull mask had a bright pink X over it, Tax's power stormed around him as Ichigo's eyes widen.

Tax then jumped at Ichigo and went in for a sword swing, "What? You didn't think Aizen would be the only other black mask you would meet did you?"

Ichigo used his sword to block Tax's swing, "So this is why your head of the black mask hunters! No one better to fight a black mask then another black mask!"

Tax jumped back and now stood in midair as he said, "You know it buddy!" He then span his sword making a pink energy disk before him. Tax then kicked the disk making a very large pink cero fire form it, "Taste my cero!"

Ichigo released a Getsuga Tenshou that slashed Tax's attack in half, and kept on going.

Tax grabbed Ichigo's attack with his bare hand the crescent moon shaped spiritual energy based attack didn't explode or cut Tax, it just stayed put in his hand doing nothing Shocking Ichigo.

Tax then opened the jaws of his mask and to Ichigo's shock went on to eat his attack. Tax burped as he said, "Very taste but a little bit spicier then I like."

Ichigo was stunned, "what the hell man! And also how are you a black mask? You didn't turn into a monster like me and Aizen did!"

Tax laughed, "Ichigo when you summon your hollow powers do you always turn into a hollow, no. you can summon your mask in Shikai just fine without transforming into a hollow. Yet when you summon it in bankai you change into hollow form in a second. The reason for this is in bankai there is too much power for you to control right leading to you transforming against your will."

Tax then span his sword as he saw Ichigo was listening, "the same thing applies to black mask powers. Sure transforming allows you to use all of it, not just most of it like just making the mask appear does, but just summoning a mask is a lot faster than transforming."

Tax made another pink disk before him, "with a little practice you should be able to do the same thing, summon your black mask, to gain most of your power without taking on your monster form. Also eating attacks, is my hollow power. Now once more taste my cero!"

He then kicked the disk rapidly firing off ten ceros at once this time.

Ichigo flow quickly to avoid them they were all coming at him from slightly different angles. "Tax you are an amazing yet strange man, who can give me a light of insight in to my own powers and abilities."

Tax lifted his mask as he said, "thanks that's why Dex brought me over!"

Down below Orihime, Chizuru and Yachiru were watching through a telescope.

Orihime was watching, "Not even Aizen put up this much of a fight!"

Chizuru then said, "and Also his sword is not released and like he said, he summoned his mask to use most of his powers without transforming, so he is still holding back that's what we should be worried about."

Yachiru then said, "Crazy man is weird."

Up in the air Tax flipped his sword around so he was holding the blade with two hands as he said, "Ok now it's time for me to change! Let's go Crash the party Crazy drunk raven with a gun!"

In moments Tax was covered in pink light.

Ichigo had to look away for a moment but when the light died down Tax was transformed.

Tax's cloths had changed to white baggy pants, now shoes or socks showing he had only three toes. He had one a black sleeveless shirt with a pink X on it.

His mask gained one horn coming off the right side of his head. His left arm now only had four fingers, his right arm was transformed in to a massive Gatling gun with seven barrels five times the size of the rest of him.

On his back where metal bird wings he then lift his right arm holding it with his left, "Ok Ichigo! Taste my deadly sin shot!" all seven barrels then fired off massive pink energy blasts.

Ichigo saw all seven shots coming at him and flow to avoid them only for them to change direction and follow him. "there target seeking."

Ichigo then thought fast and span while his sword charged Getsuga Tenshou, "Munkejishirudo ( Moon cage shield)"

Around Ichigo the attack morphed into a large black spiritual energy cage, that glow purple, and when the seven blast hit it the cage explode destroying the attack and letting out enough force to send Tax crashing out of the air and destroy his blasts.

Tax pushed off his massive gun making it vanish in pink light to reveal and arm that was a two barreled sci-fi looking blaster style blaster.

Tax recovered and flow back up, "I'm happy I can change what kind of gun my zanpakuto is like this or I would have crashed, and also nice job Ichigo, you know have a defense that is also a counter attack."

Ichigo shouldered his blade, "Yes! And I won't have it if you hadn't pushed me into a corner."

Tax lift his mask up to show his face, "That's what teachers do Ichigo." He then smiled as he lowered his mask. "now then your new defense is powerful enough to counter my attacks, yet I can still stop and eat your attacks. So we can't really hit each other."

Ichigo then spoke up, "yes this is a tie at least till I can figure out a way to counter your attack eating power."

Tax gave a thumbs up, "Look forward Ichigo, you are the first person to ever destroy my bankai blast you are the strongest Black mask I've ever meet, and that's saying something as my job is to lead a strike team to other worlds and kill black mask who are abusing their power. If anyone can truly beat me while I'm going truly all out I know it will be you.

Tax then flow away singing a stupid little song of nothing but made up words.

In Ichigo's inner world.

The fused complete Zangetsu spoke, "King I think I may have a counter for the attack eating. Tax said he could taste them. So his body most treat the attacks he's eating like normal food. If we could Find a way to make our attacks give his digestive system a shock he won't be able to eat it, or at the very least leave him open to an attack for a moment.

Ichigo looked at his sword and said, "That could work!" He then flows down and land sealing Zangetsu and returning to his normal form as his family ran up to him.

Back inside of Ichigo's inner world Complete Zangetsu once more split in to Zangetsu and the old man.

Zangetsu dusted himself off, "this whole fusing and splitting thing every time the king goes full power is getting real old real fast!"

The old man walked off, "It doesn't matter for now Zangetsu. I believe we have a power we've over looked. All of Ichigo's family has elemental zanpakuto. This leads me to believe we too have an elemental power, we've been overlooking, Thanks to me preferring the Quincy powers, you hollow."

Zangetsu then followed the old man, "So what old man your plan is to look around the inner world for some trace of a hidden power we may not even have?"

The old man nodded as he came to a flood part of the inner world, "This part is always flooded I never knew why, even when the King is at his happiest this waters don't' leave the inner world. I believe they hide what we are looking for."

The old man then pushed Zangetsu into the water. As Zangetsu fell he pulled the old man in with him.

Soon both were in the water and dove to see below the waves a door.

They swam to it and began to try and pull it open, once it was open, the water Vanished and from the door a blue orb appeared.

The old man reached for it but the orb forced him back, "this is it but I can't seem to touch it."

Zangetsu then tired only for his hand to be forced away, "Same here. Wait we're both Zangetsu may be we need to reach for it together!"

Both halves of Ichigo's sword then joined hands and reached for it together and they touched it covering them in blue light. When it was over they looked themselves nothing seemed to change.

The old man then noticed a symbol for water on Zangetsu back, "you have the symbol for water on your back."

Zangetsu then backed up to a sideways building window to look at it, "your right."

The old man did the same to see the same rang true for him. "and I believe we found what we were looking for."

To be continued.


	22. Final Toju!

the next day in an Empty park

Urahara was standing before a lion like Toju in a strange cage holding his shikai over his shoulder as it typed in a key board.

Behind him was Chad with his fullbring on, Mila Rose who was in resurrection, Komamaru, Bambietta, Kon who was in fullbring and Yoruichi.

Urahara put hand in a switch beside the Toju's cage. "Ok everyone gets ready, when I switch this switch it will make a field that will suck in all Toju and force fuse them to the one in the cage. The forced fusion is a side effect, but I'm sure we can all handle whatever comes about form this."

Kon raised his hand to ask a question, "Where are Keigo and Ryo?"

He then said, "in soul society out of this things Range so the Toju in them aren't effect, can't risk three lives like that." He then flipped the switch and jumped back as the cage blow and hundreds of Toju from all over the city were.

All of them were sucked into the cage and merged with the Toju within, making the cage explode as everyone looked away.

The park was filled with dust kicked up by the explosion, they then heard a roar. The dust then cleared revealing the last Toju.

Its lower body was covered in fur, it's right leg was a hooved, it's left leg was bird like with talons. Its torso was human with a large eye in its chest. Its right arm was a large snake head. It's left arm was human but it's hand was three fingered. IT had two bird like wings coming from its left shoulder, one double sized bat wing came from the right shoulder. Its head looked like a panther with a horn.

It held a large spiked club in its left hand as it roared.

Yoruichi quickly activated her complete Shunko her massive electric wings sparking as she charged in saying "You are one ugly beast!"

The Final Toju tried to hit her with his club only for Yoruichi to punch the club shattering it! The Toju looked shocked but quickly used his snake head hand as a whip to knock Yoruichi clean to the other end of the city.

Kon quickly used bringer light to get behind the Toju as he swung his sword, "Getsuga Tenshou! Kong's energy slash went for the Thing only for The Toju to fly into the air, quickly avoiding it so the slash only hit the ground.

Kon blinked, "How can it fly it has three wings! That can't be aerodynamic!"

The Toju then pointed his snake head hand at Kon and fired off a cero like energy blast from the snake's mouth right at Kon. The blast was too fast for Kon to avoid

Chad rushed in and held up his shield like arm fullbring and blocked the blast protecting Kon. "You ok me amigo?"

Kon then blinked and said, "Only thing hurt is my pride."

Komamaru held his sword and yelled out "BANKAI!" His giant then appeared and as the Dog man moved his hand down the Giant copied it Knocking the last Toju out of the air and two the ground.

The thing land on its stomach, at that point Mila rushed in through sonido and with her sword flashed on its wings making it scream as it jumped back up.

The Toju roared at the lady Arrancar, his chest eye glow as Mila froze and her eyes widened. The Snake head hand then went to bite out Mila's throat till

Urahara jumped in the way and moved his sword in a circle making a shield that the Snake head hand hit. The Snake had hand then returned to its owner.

Urahara adjusted his hat, "You are a fascinating Beast. But you must die! BANKAI!" A giant lady then appeared behind him, as stringers appeared and connect to the snake head hand and ripped the arm off its owner!

The Toju screamed and backed away.

Bambietta then smirked as she made her energy blade and from it fired and arrow, "YAY UGLY WATCH OUT FOR THIS!"

The Toju turned just for the Arrow to hit its horn. Making the lady Quincy smiled as she said. "Five four three two one BOOM!" the horn then exploded taking the head off.

Then to everyone's shock a mouth opened on its torso it roared making everyone jump back and Shocking Mila out of her trance.

Urahara backed away a little as he spoke, "So Fascinating yet hideous! How can something be so Ugly yet amazing! It's mind boggling!"

The Toju's chest mouth then roared as a tongue that was a large snake popped out, and the snake tongue fired off a cero like blast at Mila.

Mila sonido out of the way and slashed off the snake tongue with her sword before she kicked the thing in the chest eye making it flow backwards into a tree. "It keeps getting uglier!"

Urahara looked to her, "I know it's an amazing specimen isn't it!"

Komamaru then swung the energy sword in his hand down making his Bankai swing its sword then cutting the Toju in half.

The Toju then screamed as it fell apart dissolving and leaving behind only hundreds of sword handles

Everyone with a zanpakuto then resealed their swords.

Bambietta then made her spirit weapon vanish as she said, "finally this nightmare is over."

Urahara then point up to a metal sphere, "and I record the battle. I plan on studying the film to understand more about Mr. Butt ugly mutant."

Kon undid his fullbring as he said, "what is there two know it's dead and were not."

Chad Urahara as he left with Mila, "I most agree with Kon on this Urahara. As much as your mind most be filled with questions about a beast such as it, it is better off dead and forgotten. The nightmare of the sword beasts is finally over, don't make it return."

Chad then punched his shield arm as he said, "el Directo!" His energy blast then destroyed the camera to Urahara's horror!

Chad undid his fullbring as he and Mila left form the man's sight.

Everyone else then left.

Urahara smiled as he reached into his hat and pulled out a camera, "Luckily my camera was wirelessly hooked up to this little guy so I have a backup copy."

Later on.

Kon was looking at the new in his house when they started playing video of the final Toju battle to his shock.

The reporter, "this footage is brought to us by Urahara who's machine forced all the Toju to fuse into one so he and his team could kill it. The Toju nightmare is over people, and studies now show that 56 percent of people no longer year the soul reapers. They seem to be our friends for the moment but let's not forget a lot is still unknown."

Kon rolled his eyes as he said. "Got dam it Urahara!"

Meanwhile a universe away.

Ichigo and Tax were in the air in their black mask forms.

Tax spoke as he altered his massive arm gun to its double barrel sifi looking laser gun below the elbow form. "Ok Ichigo Let's see what you got this time!"

Ichigo slashes his blade sending out a Getsuga Tenshou at Tax.

Tax once more grabbed it and eat the attack, but unlike last time he began to feel sick and bent over to throw up.

Tax was throwing up Pure water, and in moments Ichigo was an inch away from him and punched him in the face.

Tax was sent rearing back as he finished throwing up water and asked, "Ok now I know you just mixed Soul reaper hollow and Quincy high speed movement techniques together for that speed, and you figured out I can only eat energy based attacks, no shockers there, but what did you just do to make me throw up pure water?"

Ichigo smirked, "the two halves of my zanpakuto did some digging around in my inner world figuring as everyone else in my family have elemental Zanpakuto So Must I. They found this elemental power in the form of water!"

Tax then finished it, "so you added this newly found power to your signature move to make its spiritual energy turn into water after a while. So after it was inside me the energy still converted making my body purge it by throwing up the water leaving me open for melee attacks You could have easily slashed me in half and killed me, in the moment I was open. Well done Ichigo, I will call this a win for you. But I still want to get my licks in!"

He then lifted his gun and fired off Two large cero's that broke up into smaller ones, "Cero buck shot!"

Ichigo once more swung his sword to make "Munkejishirudo!" the energy cage then formed protecting Him form Tax's attack.

Tax lift his mask and smiled, "Well Ichigo you countered my moves figured out how to leave me open for attacks, I'm calling it you win! You beat me! I could continue but I already know the outcome of the fight. And Sometimes it's best to know when to fold them."

Ichigo lift his black mask and said. "Then you're a smarter man then Aizen!" Ichigo was smiling.

Tax then flow down as he said. "Race you to the ground!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "How is it this clown as become my best challenge?"

A few months later in soul society.

Orihime, Chizuru Ichigo Yachiru and Dex Appeared in a flash of light.

Byakuya then walked up to them and said, "welcome back my prince and his family, and to You Friend Dex!"

Orihime smiles, "you don't have to be so formal."

Chizuru adjusted her glasses, "So what did we miss?"

Byakuya smiled as he said. "that's kind of a long story."

Meanwhile in the human world.

In a military base a general in a green uniform with an eye patch was looking to a team of scientist who were studying a purple stone that was making mist.

The scientist then said "General panic thanks to the publicly given supernatural information the reapers gave we know understand the stone. Those who breathed in the mist were hallucinating they simple gained spiritual powers and were able to see spirits before the rest of the world."

Panic rubbed his chin, "So it gives super powers does it. How can we use it for tactical assaults?"

Another Scientist, "We think we can use it to make weapons similar to the ones the reapers use, and grant powers to people we already have volunteers for the project."

The General "Good keep me posted I don't trust anything that calls it's self a reaper. I want a way to destroy them made as quickly as possible."

The General then left.

At that moment in Karakura town. Two soul reapers where showing up in the middle of the night.

The night hid their faces and between them was a young girl whose face was widen by a straw hat.

The smaller reaper then spoke, "Ok now hopefully no one will notice us."

To be continued

Jboy44 "ok everyone the Toju arc is over, hope you all enjoyed it, and yes people the stone the military is looking at and studying is a Doom bringer stone. Just like the one Dex Showed Ichigo and family."


	23. Enter the Bakkoto!

It was a bright morning in Karakura town.

Dex was moving in to a human world house with Yuzu and Karin.

Dex smiled sadly as the two girls ran inside, The Kurosaki had to move to soul society full time to avoid the media but the girls still want to go to human school. So they sent Dex to look after them.

Dex looked at the two girls that who looked happy, "they became my niece in all but blood I don't know who I will be able to leave them when Ichigo turns 18." He then walked inside only for someone to knock right as he closed the door.

Dex then opened to reveal a man in samurai style clothing, with dark hair and blue eyes.

The man said, "greetings royal guardsmen. I am Ryusei Kenzaki. May I come in and speak, as we're kind of neighbor."

Dex roll his eyes as he let him in, "Come in and what is it you want. I know you're a soul reaper, with your Zanpakuto hidden under your cloths."

The man was about to ask how but Yuzu walked in and said, "uncle Dex can hear other people's Zanpakuto spirits."

Ryusei blinked be for saying "Ok Creepy. Now then I'll be blunt. Me and my Friend Rusaburo are the body guards for the Rurichiyo house. She's the house's princess, now they are below the noble families and your own status as a royal guard and teacher to the prince."

Dex blinked as he said, "Yeah I heard of them, to be head you have to spend a year in the human world, something that isn't as easy as it used to be!"

Karin over heard and walked in "so you want to ask uncle Dex for help?"

Ryusei shock his head no, "No that would be to far, your uncle is a royal guardsman, asking him for help would make people view her stay in the human world as a pie of cake as the humans say. They won't let it count and she would lose her throne. But I am here for help, Form you two twin sisters of the prince."

Karin and Yuzu looked stunned and point to themselves, "US? Why?"

Ryusei then said, "It's Simple you two don't' have a royal title and are pretty much unknown to the world. You're our only hope for more help! Plus, you both grow up here and can help us fit in."

Karin then ran out the room and grabbed her Zanpakuto, "I'm in!"

Yuzu formed her bow and smiled, "Me too!"

Dex rolled his eyes as he crossed him, "and as I can't let my niece run into danger without me, if Things get bad I'll step in, and it would just look like I'm protecting the twins so no one will bat an eye at it!"

Ryusei smiled, "Loop wholes are a wonderful thing aren't they?"

Meanwhile in a secret military base.

The general entered the base to his scientist team. "what is this I heard about some people running here and stealing our weapons!"

A scientist then pulled up files on four weapons, one looking like a massive sword blade on a spear handle, another a sword with a mirror hand guard, a scythe and a katana.

The man then looked to him, "yes by breaking up the stone we were able to make living weapons that mimic the ones used by the reapers sir. The team we gave them two were under study and we found the weapons had negative effects on them."

He then hit a button showing a video of a man trying to set the mirror hand guard sword down only for tentacle to come from the handle grab its hand and an eye blinked inside the mirror."

The General blinked, "what was that!"

The scientist then said, "they reported this things happening we thought it was them hallucinating, tell we got it on film. We tested them the weapons have brain activity and a mind of their own. We believe the negative effects by physically and mentally of the team are the weapons controlling the wielder."

The general growled, "So your telling me the weapons we made to fight reapers have brain washed their owners into springing them to go outside? Why would they do that?

The scientist, "Well as they were made to kill soul reapers I guess to go murder soul reapers sir."

The general then growled, "Set up a cover up! And reduce the amount of the stones in the next batch for the mass production ones." He then left.

Later on.

Dex, Karin, And Yuzu were showing Ryusei, Rusaburo Enkogawa or as he preferred to be called Enryu, and Princess Rurichiyo around the city.

Rurichiyo the princess flipped her cloned hair as she walked around in her Pink Kimono, she looked around "how can some many people live in one place."

Karin then said, "most of the people don't' live here their Tourists!"

They then entered the crowd of people and when they left the crowd The three adult soul reapers looked around and couldn't Spot the three little girls!

Enryu fainted! Ryusei then screamed!

Dex then made a kido spear with their pictures on it. "well you relax when I meet her I put a kido tracking mark on her same with Karin and Yuzu, so we always know where they are!"

The adult soul reapers breathe a sigh of relief. Ryusei then put a hand on his head, "I can see why you're a royal guardsman!"

Meanwhile.

The three Little girls were lost in a park.

Karin then said, "At least were out of the crowd." She saw the princess was about to say something but she cut her off, "Relax. Uncle Dex can use Kido do track me and my sister we stay put we stay together they find us."

It was at that moment a man walked out.

His eyes were pure red, his hair was purple, he was bare foot, in black pants held up by a white belt, a black long sleeve shirt with a purple glove on his left hand, his right hand holding a sword with a mirror hand guard.

He held his sword out light reflecting off the mirror into Karin's eyes as she fell into a trans, the man then tried to slash her!

Only for Yuzu to fire off a spirit arrow knocking the man's sword away, "KARIN SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Karin then shock her self-awake as she pulled used Kido to summon her Zanpakuto, "what just happened!"

Yuzu forced the princess behind her, "Mr. Assassin's zanpakuto reflected light in to your eyes making you go into a trance!"

Karin held her sword with two hands as she said, "Ok I'll look out for that!"

The man then held his blade so the mirror was pointing at them! The mirror then opened into an eye shocking the three girls!

The eye than fired off a purple energy blast making Yuzu Grab the princess as they all jumped back out of the way.

Watching the blast hit the ground making a creator as people ran away.

Karin then span her sword, "Strike MunHocho! (moon cleaver)!" Her katana then morphed into a a large cleaver about the size of her body!

Karin then swung it as she said, "Getsuga Tenshou!" she then slashed her blade sending out a small crescent moon shaped energy blade that flow quickly!

The man fired off another beam the Two attacks then hit and explode.

At that Point Yuzu spot the man charging at Karin so to protect her twin she Shot her arrow right in the mirror shattering it!

The man than fell over back words as the three Adult Soul reapers showed up.

The man's weapon then burst out into a mass of Tentacle with an eye and a mouth making Karin Yuzu and the princess hug and scream!

Ryusei and Enryu then held on to Dex and screamed!

The mass then opened wide and eat its former wielder before exploding into purple mist only leaving behind a baseball sized purple stone! The stone was creating mist.

Rurichiyo was pale, "What the hell was that thing!"

Dex flash stepped over and picked up the stone pale as he knew what it was, "I think I know but I wish I didn't!

Later on at Dex's new home he stood before them with a book called facts about the doom bringer stone.

Dex put the stone on the coffee table, "this is what we're dealing with. To be more precise it's weaponized form Bakkoto."

Dex opened the book, "you see where I'm from, this stone was found, it bust spiritual pressure, to the point just breathing in its mist could allow a human to see spirits, now that effect is not important anymore. But it's weaponized form is what we're dealing with."

Karin took the book and opened it to Bakkoto, "Bakkoto a weaponized form of the doom bringer stone. The weapons are best described and Anti-Zanpakuto. Parasitic entities with powers and abilities similar to Zanpakuto some even able to use a form of Bankai. But unlike Zanpakuto they are parasite feeding off the wielder and not a true part of them. The Bakkoto feed off of spiritual energy of either the host's Zanpakuto or Soul reaper spiritual energy."

Dex nodded, "and the more it feeds on the host the less of the host there is, soon making the host nothing more than a soulless puppet for the Bakkoto to use to hunt soul reapers to feed!"

Yuzu snapped her fingers, "that's why it only targeted Karin! She was the only soul reaper around!"

Karin than dropped the book," IT WANT TO EAT ME!?"

Dex nodded, "Sadly so, but like always when it dies it takes the host. With it before returning to being a lifeless stone!" Dex then used a kido cube to make the stone fragment vanish, "that should be rid of that thing!"

Ryusei then said, "then the princess is in no danger as she not a soul reaper."

Dex picked up his book, "Yes, but it puts the rest of us in danger, it looks like who ever made those things didn't know about their need to feed. So all the owners are possible in the same shape the first one was. A complete soulless puppet."

Enryu looked pale.

Dex got up, "we best sleep in shifts we have five soul reapers in this almost empty neighborhood, it's like a beacon to their radar."

Ryusei then left with the princess and Enryu, "Agreed I'll take first watch it's the least I could do."

Later on in Yuzu and Karin's bed room.

Karin was shivering under the sheets holding her sword. "Parasite trying to eat me!"

Yuzu was reading the book Dex had out, "Hay Karin the things in this book list historic events that didn't happen. Now remember when we overheard Uncle Dex say 'on my world' to big brother?"

Karin looked to her and blinked, "So?"

Yuzu closed the book, "I think Uncle Dex really is an alien! He wasn't just joking!"

Karin thought it over Dex was a weird name and Dex was very strange. From who he acted, to his weapon, even to his powers and release commands. "But He can't be an alien he's American. American isn't in space!"

Yuzu then opened the book again and point to a passage, "A head of you the book says the doom bringer stones first land in the USA in the year 1958. Now while America can't be in space, it could be a different American on a different earth! I think Uncle Dex the man we've known sense we were babies is a slider. A man from a different dimension!"

Karin looked puzzled like she was going to say it was a ridiculous thing to say at a time like this.

Dex then walked in and said, "No Karin she's right! I was coming to come in and tell you know but you figured it out!"

Karin and Yuzu blinked before saying "Why didn't you tell us? Your still our uncle Dex!"

Dex walked over to Karin and hugged her before walking to Yuzu's bed to hug her, "Because I kind of have to return to return home soon. When your brother turns 18 the rules of my earth will force me to go there and not come back till your world figures out how to travel to different dimensions."

Both girls gasped.

Karin was crying "that's only a year and a half away!"

Dex nodded sadly, "Why do you think I offered to live with you in the human world for school, I want to make some more memories, and try to unlock as much of your hidden potential as a can before I have to go."

Yuzu looked sad as she said, "But when will you be back?"

Dex then said, "Me and Bex have told Mayuri and Urahara a lot about how travel to another dimension words I'm sure they'll figure it out in five years don't' worry I won't' be gone long I promise. He then left saying Good night.

Karin and Yuzu were crying. "We're going to lose Uncle Dex for years."

Karin was in tears, "as if things weren't horrible as is!"

Meanwhile in soul society.

Ichigo had just put Yachiru to bed when he saw Orihime and chizuru's returning home from a doctor visit.

Ichigo smiled, "So how did it go!"

Chizuru and Orihime then held hands and said, "WE'RE PREGNANT!"

Ichigo's eyes widen as he said, "what?"

Yachiru then ran in, in her Pjs screaming, "I'M GOING TO BE A BIG SISTER!"

To be continued.


	24. Three Bakkoto!

It was late one night in a neighborhood.

But at one house a battle was taking place.

Ryusei or as he preferred to be called Kenryu and Enryu were battling an attacker in there backyard, the Attack was clearly A Bakkoto controlling it's host!

The attack was dressed in a human military armored uniform that's helmet had mask on. He held a large staff weapon his hand inside a shell like handle were tentacle could be seen coming out of it wrapping around the arm.

On the side of the shell an eye blinked, the weapon had a large blade and as he swung it a green energy wave came out and turned to stone trapping Kenryu by the leg as he drew his blade.

Kenryu struggled to get free as the attacker walked to him, "A little help! It's going to eat me!"

Enryu then struck the ground with his Shikai's right fist! Making to large dirt hands come out and enclosing the Bakkoto.

Only for the Think to slash making a stone wall to brake the dirt.

Kenryu smiled as he held his Shikai, "thanks for giving me enough time to release my sword!" He then moved his hand along his staff making the flowers on it scatter and rain down upon on the thing as large pink energy needles

One of the needles hit the shell's eye making the weapon scream as it turned into a mass of Tentacles and a mouth and eat its owner as it died and returned to being part of the doom bringer stone.

Kenryu then used his weapon to smack the stone wall trapping his food giving him enough room to wiggle it free. "Such a mess! I hope the princess wasn't awakened by this thing!"

Enryu looked to Kenryu with a look and Kenryu nodded, "I know Such Vile Things, I hate having to see one let along battle one. And to think for the royal guardsmen this is his second time dealing with such monsters."

The Morning came fast and in his house Dex was watching the news.

Dex looked puzzled as Karin and Yuzu walked in.

Karin rubbed her eyes which had rings and bags she was dragging her Shikai, "What's wrong uncle Dex."

Dex looked to her, "there is nothing on your battle yesterday in the park, on the news or online, people are around recording. Something is making a media blackout on the Bakkoto."

Yuzu put a hand to her chin, "really? They didn't do a media blackout with the Toju"

Dex turned it off as he stood up, "Well this is different Kenryu and Enryu next door battled one last night they said the host was dressed in a military uniform. Now if the government is blacking this thing out of media, and a host was a solider what can that tell us?

Karin rubbed her eyes as she dropped her sword, "that The government or some part of it made these things and are trying to hide it?"

Dex picked up the phone and said, "Being go! But right now we don't have sold proof of this matter, so you to girls get ready for school I need to make a phone call!"

The two girls then left the room to go get changed.

Dex then dialed a number, "Let's see is it seven or nine!"

At that moment in soul society Ichigo was in his office when his cell phone rang and he opened it, "Hello?"

Dex then said, "Ichigo! We had a doom bringer stone encounter! They have been weaponized and two have been spot and battled."

Ichigo rubbed his eyes and yawned having only gotten up a little while ago. "Dex I believe you and all figuring but I kind of can't send anyone in my division at the moment. Chizuru and Orihime have gotten pregnant now my whole division has turned into pregnant women protection services. I can't even get them to train at this point."

Dex then said, "well I'm happy for your two new babies on the way Ichigo but Karin, Yuzu and human catch in the middle of this, thing's lives are on the line here!"

Ichigo rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Look I can go ask the other captains if they can spare a few men. There is a baby shower happening later today, I'll talk to them then."

Dex then said, "Ok, I got to go now your sisters can't be late for their first day of school." He then hung up.

Ichigo then put his phone away, "can't I have a moment of peace around here?"

Some people of his Division then barged in and started baby proofing his office.

Ichigo's eyes twitched, "I guess not!"

That moment in soul society's shopping center.

Rukia was dragging Renji along by the hand, "come on we got to buy the cribs!"

Renji rolled his eyes, "Why most it be the Cribs!?"

Rukia then stopped dead in her tracks and said, "Renji I love you and all but do you know nothing? The cribs are the most used baby related item! As such those who give that did the most to help the new parents out!"

She then spotted Bambietta and Komamaru about to grab the cribs and Rukia pulled her sword.

The Quincy woman then held out her hand, "We buy one crib you buy one crib we split it!"

Rukia took a Crib and hand the box to Renji, "fine! But I'm not going to like it!"

Komamaru then picked up a crib box and said, "as anyone seen the old man?"

Mayuri then walked by with a cart full of all black baby clothes, "He sent another personal shopper. He is still trying to make humans forget and return to the way the world was before. I keep telling him it's impossible but he won't listen!"

Rukia looked at his cart and crossed her arms, "your buying all black cloths?"

Mayuri then shock a finger in her face, "It's too soon to know the children's Genders. So we must buy things in unisex colors. Black is unisex, plus it is the color all soul reapers wear so it works. Besides it was either buy clothes or toys, I thought people would be more comfortable with this."

Sora and Byakuya then walked by pushing a cart likewise filled with black baby cloths.

Mayuri then said, "This is awkward."

Sora nodded and said, "Yes it is, and one of us is going to have to go put their stuff back onto the self and figured out a new baby shower gift."

The clown looking Captain growled and Sora and Byakuya then walked away to go empty their cart back onto the shelves.

Mayuri smiled as he walked on, "that's what I thought!"

Meanwhile in the human world.

Dex Kenryu and Enryu were standing on a roof top, inside a Kido barrier that was bright purple. The only one not holding there shikai was Dex.

Kenryu growled as he crossed his arms holding his Shikai, "Royal guardsmen what are we doing and why are we away from the princess?"

Dex smiled, "first she's not a soul reaper this thing doesn't' want her! Second my barrier will make this thing come to us! You see these things are guide by the sense of the host along with their own natural ability to track soul reaper Zanpakuto. We're going to use this to our advantage. My barrier will boost our Zanpakuto's spiritual signatures greatly!"

Kenryu smirked as he said, "making it look like we have more soul reapers making this roof top a beacon for them. So they come here and leave the princess and your nieces alone!"

Dex smiled, "Yes and looks like we already got one!"

They then saw someone with a scythe climbing up the building. The scythe had a signal blade and at the end of the handle was a chain with a weight on the end.

The host's eyes were red his face blank and soulless his hair gone. He was dressed in the ripped remains of a Japanese military uniform and he was bare foot as he stood like a zombie.

Dex smiled as he moved his hand over his face summoning his hollow mask as he said, "Bloom life giver!" His sword blade then broke into 60 feathers that hit the roof they stood on making 60 stone hollows appear from the ground.

The hollows then rushed the Bakkoto only for the Thing to make its host eat part of its blade making the host spin turn spiky and from the spikes came sword blades that shot out killing Dex's hollows.

Kenryu then saw the thing walk into the barrier and smiled as he used the mist form his flowers making flowers grow on the weapon making it useless to the host!

Dex then smiled as he charged a cero in his right hand that was light blue in color, "and eat Cero!" He then let go and the Cero went right through the host hand destroying part of the Bakkoto's handle.

Like All destroyed Bakkoto's the weapon turned into a mass of tentacle with a mouth and eat it's host before returning to being a piece of the doom bringer stone. But next to it was something.

Dex walked over to it and picked it up, "an id? This guy was a soldier. This is only confirming my feeling this thing are made by the government."

Then misty appeared and from the mist an arm holding a katana with protrusions along the edge appeared and tried to impale Dex! Only for Dex the grab the blade with his hand, his body not even bleeding.

Dex then said, "My iron skin is strong enough to withstand a Getsuga Tenshou from Ichigo's Bankai, a parasite like you will not even come close to hurting me!" He then snapped the blade making the mist to being the host.

The host was only in his boxers as the remains of his weapon transformed and eat him before turning into a stone.

Dex removed his mask, "Now let's hang out here for a bit and see if anymore come by.

In the military base the general walked into the scientist and asked, "I just got an alert saying the original four weapons have all been destroyed!"

The scientist, turned to him. "yes the weapons trackers all died showing they have been destroyed."

The general then said, "let me get this straight, things made to kill reapers got killed by reapers! Then they weren't good at all! I know I told you to make lower powers mass productions but now I want you to also try to make a second batch of four! With more of the stone for more power let's see how it what works."

The scientist then turned to a computer bring up files on a gauntlet that looked like a shell and a giant axe, a dragon like sword handle, and two unknowns, "already have two designs on file sir. I'll save time by remaking two of the older ones!"

The sword with a mirror hand guard and the scythe then appeared on screen as well.

The general then said, "Good let's get those reapers dead already!" He then left.

Meanwhile.

Dex was using Kido to make the doom bringer stone pieces Vanish, "such horrible little Thing! Strange how something so simple looking can make such a big horrible change in a world."

At that moment the Stone piece reappeared in Tax's office.

Tax placed all four of the piece Dex had send him together on his desk, "Another world with a doom bringer stone. At long we found another world with this problem!"

To be continued.


	25. Breaking the Media black out!

Dex Kenryu and Enryu were walking down the streets to go pick the girls up from School.

Kenryu then spoke up, "we were on top of that building for hours why didn't more show up?

Dex then answered, "Simple! If my idea of this things being government made is true, then those were most likely a small test batch to test them before making more. They will most likely make more soon if that's the case learning from the mistakes of the first few making stronger ones."

Kenryu looked to Enryu who looked worried, "I think your right buddy, this little clam moment is simple the eye of the storm and there is still nothing about them in the human media"

As they came up to the school to see Yuzu, Karin and Rurichiyo.

Rurichiyo then looked at the three full grown soul reapers, "you guys are hiding something!"

Enryu and Kenryu then fell over to the ground, "It's true! We used a Kido to try and draw the monster who want to eat us to us but only two showed up. We think the four we all faced were only the test batch of them. So more will be coming soon!"

Karin blinked "MORE ARE COMING!" she then screamed and started running around.

Yuzu then hit her twin on the head making her fall over, "Sister due try to remain calm!"

Karin rubbed her head and got up, "easy for you to say they aren't coming to eat you!"

Rurichiyo then spoke up, "Now while I am a princess I care about those around me. Especially Kenryu and Enryu as they raced me because my parents couldn't be bothered. They are soul reapers and I don't want to lose them so I do agree with Karin, this is a panic worthy moment!"

Dex then spoke up, "I like wise most agree. So Let's get back to our respective homes, and observe a moment of panic."

Kenryu then looked to Enryu, who nodded, "that sounds like a grand idea royal guardsmen."

The group then left.

Meanwhile in the Government lab.

The four new Bakkoto were being finished by the lab team.

The general and the scientist were talking as they watch.

The Scientist then said, "They'll be done by tomorrow morning."

The general then spoke, "Good I will gather a new team and send them out one at a time, so we don't have multiple crazies out there again!"

The scientist, "and the mass productions ones will be made when this four are done!"

The general then walked off, "then I will gather the next reaper killer team!"

The Scientist rolled his eyes, "what an ass!" he then adjusted his classes, "the future isn't in fighting them it's in joining them!"

He then sat down at his computer and copied the files to a flash drive. Once it was finished he removed the flash drive, "this will work!"

The Scientist then pocketed the Flash drive and left. "Your madness will be known I just wish I could get it out there sooner."

At that moment in soul society.

All the soul reapers were at Chizuru and Orihime's baby shower.

Ichigo was spotted Tohsiro and called out. "Tohsiro hold up!"

The young reaper then turned around, "Yes Ichigo?"

Ichigo then said, "I've spoken with ever other captain, Well every captain besides the old man who's not here. You see Dex wants some back up for a problem the human world is facing."

Toshiro blinked, "How I haven't seen anything on the news?"

Ichigo then hand Tohsiro a picture of the scythe Bakkoto Dex sent him, "this says otherwise!"

Tohsiro looked at it strangely, "what the hell Am I looking at here?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Don't know but they aren't being covered by the media. I would send some of my guys, but they won't listen to me right now"

Tohsiro then noticed Ichigo's division encircling Orihime and chizuru's to try and keep the two safe. "I can see that. I owe your father a lot Ichigo, if his daughters are in the human world with this Things I'll Go myself, you stay here and watch over your wives, and try to get your division to give them some space. They look very uncomfortable with this over protection thing."

Ichigo looked at his division and his wives asking for some space. "PEOPLE! PLEASE GIVE THEM SOME ROOM TO BREATH!"

The eleventh division then stepped two feet back away from them giving them more room but still surrounding them.

Yachiru then looked to her father, "Dad what's wrong with the Division?"

Ichigo then said, "I have no idea!

Later on Toshiro arrived in the human world standing in the air for a moment, before he land in the park in the middle of town.

He looked around as he cast a recording Kido secretly, "Now whatever I see shall be recorded"

Tohsiro then drew his blade when he heard something coming his way, he then jumped back as massive spikes hit the ground where he stood. "well that looks like what was in the picture. So Come on out whatever you are!"

Then out walked a man. He had dark hair, a red head band with eye wholes cut into it, covering his face a scar over his lip. He was in a black muscle shirt, green pants a belt with the Japanese flag, and sandals on. The skin on his shoulders were spiked.

The man then spoke, "I am Human now get out of my country!" he then grabbed his scythe by the chain and swung it at Tohsiro only for the blade to be blocked by the young captains sealed sword. "IF your human then why strike out against me! We're on the same side ever sense the dawn of time soul reapers have protected you form hollows the only change is now you all can see us!"

The man pulled his blade make and took a bite off the blade making his skin grow spikier, "Simple We don't need you! The world is for the living! You had your chance at life so stay the hell in the afterlife!

The man then turned sideways and launched more spikes at Tohsiro, only for the captain to protect himself with a Kido barrier, "What a strange weapon how did you come to get it if your human?"

The man smirked, "simple boy! We made them. We the Japanese military, we may have not gotten approval but once we kill some reaper and show how amazing our weapon system is it will be approved there be no more reapers and japan will be on top of the world!"

Toshiro smirked as he said, "And I cast a recording Kido so everything that has happened here is on camera. So smile you're on camera! Thanks for revealing your conspiracy."

The man growled in rage at the trick, "HOW DARE YOU!" his weapon then changed chain transforming into a tentacle tipped in a mouth that growled up inside the man's arm making him scream as Tohsiro paled.

The weapon soon fused into the man's hand as his body became covered in more spikes each with a metal point on them. An eye then opened on the Scythe blade as it charged at Toshiro.

Toshiro dropped the barrier and crossed blades with the thing. The man looked paler then normal as he looked into the now dead eyes of the man taken over by his weapon. "What the hell is this thing! BANKAI!"

Tohsiro then quickly changed into Bankai and a massive tower of ice soon formed in the middle of town.

Back in the park the man and his fused weapon was inside the tower, and in a point Toshiro tapped the ice tower with his ice wing for it to shatter into Ice crystals making it look like it was snowing.

Tohsiro looked around the man and weapon shattered like when he normally does this but he noticed a strange purple stone on the ground.

The white haired captain then picked it up and looked at the thing, "Strange simple Strange." He then snapped his fingers making a kido orb appeared showing what happened.

Toshiro then tapped it sending it off to someone else. "Ok Dex You and your sister know how to work this recorder orbs better than me. I hope this helps! Now I need to go get a drink to bleach what I've just seen from my mind."

Tohsiro then turned to walk he pasted by a human people who started taking pictures of him. Toshiro put his hands in front of his face to block it, "Stop it! No flash photos please!"

Meanwhile with Dex.

Dex was looking at the recorder Orb Toshiro sent, "Well that confirms my theories. Toshiro you have my thanks man." Dex then pulled out a blank disk and tapped the orb transferring the video from the orb onto the disk.

Dex then put it into an envelope and said. "Now to mail this to the local news. I'll put it involves soul reapers they'll play it for sure."

Dex then went outside and put it into the mail. "the media blackout has been broken!"

At that moment Someone else was mailing something to the news.

The scientist dropped a package holding the flash drive that held the copied files, "General your splitter group plans will be in ruins."

The man then then adjusted his backpack as he held his air plane tickets, "Good luck reapers, on like most people I could see spirits beforehand. I know you are a force for good, our friends not the enemy. The world will learn it sooner or later, I hope sooner. Now goodbye japan I will miss you. But I near America has a promising Supernatural research program going on that could use a man like me. Hopefully this time my boss will let me use my knowledge to help people, and not force me to make weapons of mass destruction."

The nameless scientist then entered the airport leaving japan and this behind.

The next morning the news was buzzing with the Bakkoto.

The female reporter was talking looking pale as the video of Toshiro vs one played, "This thing made by a rouge splitter fraction of our own military are horrible parasites, that target soul reapers. Why would anyone thing those things that turn men into monster would be a good idea?"

The part where the weapon merged with its host came on and the reporter throw up.

The camera then moved to Uryu who was a guest on the show, "Simple they thing the super natural is a threat and want a way to kill what they couldn't understand. That's human nature. But at the end of the day Soul reapers have protected humans form hollows sense the almost the dawn of time. Why try to kill what protects you just because you can see them now?"

The lady reporter, "sorry I missed all that while I was throwing up at the horror made by man." She then turned green, and ran off again.

Uryu then grabbed her papers, "in other news the government splitter fraction behind this is in a hidden base that not even our normal government or military can face, but as Dex has said the stone Toshiro found is a fragment of a much larger stone, is the key to making them. So there is only a limited number them that can be made. See one report it. And if you have a clue on the base's location please tell us!"

Uryu then looked on, "And as your normal anchor is in the bath room throwing up that is all the news, and special thanks to Dex, and the undercover agent who broke the black out by sending this information in. and Special thanks to Tohsiro for recording his fight against the Bakkoto wielding agent."

Uryu then got up and said, "That's all and Hi mom hi dad. Hi Cirucci my love see you tonight dear!" Uryu then blow a kiss."

In Uryu's house Cirucci turned off the tv, "He is a cheesy romantic but how I love him!"

To be continued.


	26. End of the Bakkoto part one!

In soul society.

Ichigo was growing in his office the way out blocked by his father, and uncle Kaien. "Let me through my sister are in danger I have to head to the human world and end this evil!"

Ichigo then reached for one of his swords only for his Uncle's Trident to pin his hand to stop him from grabbing it, "Listen Ichigo, I can destroy Zanpakuto, I will use that if you don't hear reason. This evil is nothing like Aizen. It's simple the others can handle it. Your place as an expecting father is here making sure your wives are ok!"

Isshin then said, "Look Son you don't think I want to join you on all your adventures, to go soul reaper and hollow hunt and battle alongside my son? I want that in both time lines. But as a father my place was protecting my kids who couldn't yet protect themselves. You're not just the protector anymore. You're a husband and father to be. What you first job to protect is different no son."

Ichigo signed as Kaien removed the trident freeing Ichigo's hand. Ichigo rubbed his wrist, "then how did you deal with it? My little sisters are fighting by themselves and I don't like it. How did you deal with this Dad?"

Isshin then put his hand on his son's shoulder, "Simple I know my kids can handle their own now. You'll be a great dad son, but right now your place is in soul society, besides everyone knows your strength the site of you in the human world would just make a larger panic."

Ichigo then sat down and said, "I don't have to light it!"

Isshin then smiled, "see you're already sounding like a dad."

Kaien then shoulder his trident and said, "he's always been a fast learner brother."

Meanwhile in the human world.

In the school yard kids and teachers were running.

While Karin in her soul reaper outfit held her Shikai, and her sister Yuzu held her bow and arrow ready behind them was the princess.

Before them was another Bakkoto host. The host was in a black long sleeve shirt, Black pants, was bare foot and had a tengu theater mask on his face hiding it. On his right arm was a brown shell like gauntlet that didn't cover his fingers, on the forearm was an eye ball, tentacle crawled up the rest of his arm.

In his other hand was a massive battle axe, it had two axe blades on the top and button the handle between was shell like with an eye, with root like tentacle in all four blades.

The host then throw the weapon making it glow as he moved his gauntlet hand control were the Axe flow.

Karin used her shikai to block the axe as she said, "Really? Attacking a school for little kids!?"

The host then said, "we must be rid of all soul reaper so we can be safe!"

Yuzu then fired off a rapid amount of Arrows at him making him jump back and the axe fly back with the host, "killing kids? That's what you have to do to feel safe? That's not heroic, it's evil and just plain sad."

The host then moved his hand forward making the Axe fly back at them. "the reapers are the dead walking among the living, you two come from them, your already dead!

Karin then swung her blade sending out a Getsuga Tenshou at the axe slashing off its top blades. "We were born we grow up! We are alive! We are human! More so then you guys!"

The host just made the blade spin around faster and fly faster.

At that point Yuzu looked behind to notice the Princess was gone. "The royal looks to have split!" the twins then jumped apart to avoid the axe.

Karin then said, "At least know we can fight without having to worry about her keeping her safe."

Yuzu then nodded as she fired off more arrows only for the Axe to spin around in a circle rapidly before the host blocking and slashing apart all of her energy arrows.

Yuzu growled, "How the hell does that even work!"

Little did the twins know Princess Rurichiyo was in the school building overlooking the fight, watching it throw a window, she pulled out a dagger and used it to shatter the noun opening glass as she looked to the host's gauntlet. "Fly throw Dagger. Fly throw and help my friends win this battle."

The princess then through the knife and held her breath as it flew into the battle field, and the princess smiled when the knife land in the host's gauntlet, blade right in the eye.

The host gauntlet and the gauntlet twin in the form of an axe all then screamed!

At that moment Yuzu looked at the Dagger, "That's Rurichiyo! The princess just killed the monster!"

Both the Axe and gauntlet then shattered into masses of tentacle with an eye and eat the host before dying and turning into two half piece of a baseball sized purple stone making mist.

Karin walked over to them and picked them up, the two halves fit perfectly into one stone. "so they split it up to make one two-part weapon. Cleaver. And Almost forgot, THANK YOU PRINCESS!"

Above Rurichiyo smiled happily as she smiled tears of joy, "YOU ARE THE FIRST FRIENDS I'VE EVER HAD I WON'T LET ANYTHING TAKE YOU GUYS FROM ME!"

Later on Dex, Kenryu and Enryu shoved up to hear what happened.

Kenryu and Enryu's jaws were on the ground. "the princess killed the monster!?"

Rurichiyo then showed them her blood covered dagger, "the Bakkoto's blood is all over my Dagger as proof of it. I never understood soul reapers till now. All my life I've been trapped in a noble house, but here in the human world I finally understand why soul reaper fight, why they risk their lives for others. Because losing someone you care about is to horrible a thing to even think about."

Rurichiyo then bowed and said, "and sense I know finally understand it I want to thank both of you for always protecting me and I as there is no real saying the princess cannot also be a soul reaper, when we return home I wish to join the academy to become a soul reaper."

Kenryu and Enryu then fainted.

Dex then used kido to summon a blank zanpakuto which he handed to the princess, "then on behalf of the royal guard allow me to give you, your zanpakuto princess."

Rurichiyo took it and bowed, "thank you Royal guardsmen."

Later on in Dex's back yard under the cover of a kido barrier.

He was teaching Rurichiyo who was now dressed in the female academy student uniform zanjutsu.

The princess was smiling and she was getting it quickly. "I'm a doing this right royal guardsmen?"

Dex nodded as he continued teaching her, "Yes you're a quick learning princess!"

Inside Kenryu was crying with Enryu, "the princess is growing up so fast!"

Meanwhile.

In the Urahara shop.

Urahara was heading down to his training field, "I wonder how Karin's Bankai training under this time displaced field I made with Bex is doing better go check on her on her!"

He then entered the field to see Karin sitting on the ground bored.

Karin smiled and jumped up, "about time you checked on me! BANKAI!" Once she said that there was an explosion of smoke.

When the smoke died down Karin now had on a black coat like her brother's bankai, her sword had become two claymores hooked together by a chain leading form one's pummel to the others.

Karin then held her blades out the chain changing length as they moved and said. "Tsuin Munhocho! (Twin moon cleaver)

Karin then throw one sword into a mountain the chain growing so it was still connected to the one sword she held. Karin then grabbed the chain and pulled it and moved it to the right, making the sword flow out to the and move to the right as she said. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

The attack then let lose leaving a mountain in the field like it was nothing.

Karin then made the chain shrink returning the sword to her hand, "I have Bankai!"

Urahara fanned himself with his folding fan as he said, "You are Ichigo's little sister, but I don't know how much good a bankai will be against this Bakkoto things."

Karin then point a sword and him, "you are a party pooper! Every party needs a pooper that's why they invited you. What's your name Party pooper!"

Urahara smiled, "a bankai, danger everywhere but your still just a kid. I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad one but it's cute."

He then sighed for her to follow him out, "Now come on let's get you home who knows how long before the next move is made by the splinter fraction of the military making those monstrosities!"

Meanwhile in the splinter fractions' face.

The general walked in a black gauntlet over his right hand as a scientist said, "sir the mass production models are almost all finished, and we've used the last of the stone this will be the last we'll be able to make."

The general then spoke, "then get our last reaper hunter ready to lead our full armed forces on an attack on the city. They think we're made but once all the reapers are dead we will all be hailed as heroes."

The scientist he spoke too then said, "the strike will first thing in the morning. Sir."

The general then left, "good now also see about tracking down that reaper loving traitor." A dragon head like handle then appeared in his gauntleted hand and the dragon's mouth made a green energy blade, "the traitor must be killed!"

The scientist nodded, "Yes sir."

The general's blade then vanished with its handle into his gloved hand. "tomorrow this will all be over!" He then walked away leaving the room with a smile, "the world well hail me as a hero!"

That nod was quite in Karakura town. Too quite.

But as soon as the sun Came up Hordes of army soldiers using swords that's handles were a tentacle, the cross guard was an eyeball and the blade was a serrated katana blade.

Chad blocked one of the swords with his shield arm before delivering a La Muerta right into the host's gut knocking it over.

Only for the thing to get up.

Uryu then fired on it one of his arrow's hitting the eye making the weapon die, and eat it's host before returning to being stone. "chad The hosts don't feel pain it's the blade you must hit! The eye kills them in one shoot remember that!"

Across form them.

Karin Yuzu, and princes Rurichiyo where standing before a man holding a mirror hand guard blade just like the first Bakkoto they battled.

The man holding it was dressed in full Japanese solider gear, "well now time to die reapers!" he then fired an energy bold from his weapon.

Only for Karin to say "BANKAI!" as her weapons changed she fired off Two Getsuga Tenshous! That destroyed the Man's attack.

Yuzu then fired off Arrows making the Host jump back to avoid them,

But when the host land he notices the princess was now behind him thanks to flash step. The princess stabbed her sealed sword into the weapon's mirror hitting the eye under it.

The man then screamed as his weapon eat him and died.

The three little girls then high fived.

Meanwhile in the splinter fraction's base Dex walked into it holding his sword as he said. "come out! I know this is where that horde came now come out! Whoever you are!"

The general then walked out his gauntlet now covering his whole arm destroying his sleeve, a strap was a crossed his chest, the strap had three eye balls and he held his energy blade.

The general then pointed at Dex, "you won't win! My weapon will stop you from using your swords powers! You will die and I general Panic will be a hero!"

Dex then said, "A hero doesn't plan to kill children, nor out civilians at risk like you have! You are no hero; you are a monster! And so what if I can't use Shikai or bankai! A good reaper doesn't either to handle the likes of you besides!"

Dex then moved his hand over his face, summoning his hollow mask, "I still have my hollow powers!" He then drew his blade, "So let's dance panic! But know this! My name is Dex the man from another world! Teacher of Ichigo! Uncle of Karin and Yuzu! This will be your final day!"

The two then crossed blades ad Dex kicked the man away throw a wall into another room.

Dex then went to look in the whole to follow only for a green blast of energy to head his way only for Dex to catch the thing in his hand and say, "It's cero like! I wonder!"

He then held it out as the blast was filled with his owner power changing its color to blue, "cero Doble!" The blast then fired back even stronger in the room making it explode!

Dex saw nothing but ruins and sun light coming in but he quickly turned around to block a green energy blade with his sword.

Dex spotted panic, "So you got super speed!" HE then notice the general's shirt was now completely gone, and the three eye balls on the strap had grown tentacles that were digging into and mixing with the man's skin. "three eyes this weapon as three times as much stone as the rest!"

Panic then jumped back his hat falling off to reveal he was bold but he had a three tentacle growing form the left side of his head. "So the bone head has a brain."

Dex then said, "you are simple insane!"

Before long Dex spotted two dragon like wings' grow form the general's back as he flow in at high speed.

Dex easily used his sword to hold back the General's blade. Dex growled as he side-stepped the General making him fly into a wall and hid head first. "and people say hollows are monsters."

To be continued.


	27. End of Bakkoto part two!

Inside the military base.

The battle between Dex and General panic was still going on.

The General's Bakkoto was fusing in to his skin turning it grey, as it slowly morphed to scales. The man was no longer able to talk and just let out an in human scream as he charged at Dex with his blade.

Dex blocked the sword strike with his own blade as he noticed the handle of the weapon part of the fused Bakkoto merging into his hand, "hero? Human? Look at yourself your n ot even human anymore! You're a monster worst then anything I've ever seen!"

Dex then kicked him back his foot hitting on of the Bakkoto eye cores on his chest!

The General screamed in pain as his left eye scaled over and a new eye opened in the middle of his forehead. More tentacle then came out of the back of the former human's head making it look like he had fleshy dreadlocks.

The new forehead eye then fired off a green energy beam.

Dex jumped out of the way holding his sword as he moved his hollow mask to the side so it was still on, but his face was showing, "Every second this fight goes on, is another week of nightmares for me!"

Dex then jumped in to the air standing on it as he held out his sword and charged it with blue energy, "let's go Bala!" the Bala then fired at what was once a man.

Panic held his energy blade which had now taken the place of his hand all together, the blade absorbed the Bala making it grow larger as he jumped at Dex to give a slash.

Our black haired reaper from another universe then jumped down as he opened his mouth and fired off a cero right at the former human's stomach, sending it through the roof in to the air outside the base.

As Dex land he then jumped up through the whole to find Panic.

Dex looked around finally above ground looking at the forest around the hidden underground base "Ok come on out let's get this over with! I've had enough Bakkoto horrors! I hate enough of this evil brought on by Man's arrogance! And I've had enough nightmares about monster parasites eating my Niece Karin!"

He then spotted panic flying in the air by his demonic dragon like wings that were now giving off a faint green glow. Dex then said, "Oh great! More nightmares!" Dex adjusted his mask to cover his face again as the thing dived bombed him!

Dex jumped out of the way in at the blast second and stabbed one of the chest eye cores with his blade making the thing fall backwards in pain where it fell back into its host's base.

Dex ran his finger along his swords blade drawing blade. He then pointed it down the whole as it began to glow purple and an energy ball charged on its tip, "Gran ray cero!"

The Energy ball then fired down into the base and Dex jumped into the air and stood there as the whole base explode leaving a massive whole in the ground.

The roar of the Bakkoto could be heard. It flew up only it's middle core remained blinking as it made the host roar showing large red fangs.

Dex rolled his eyes, "you are one stubborn monster!" As the former human flow at him and charge Dex vanished through sonido!

And when he showed up behind the thing standing in the air there was two of him. "Gemelos Sonido! Twin bodies!"

One Dex then charged at the Former general where it's sword crashed with the energy blade of the Bakkoto.

The other Dex then used sonido to appear beside his double where he stabbed the last core of the Bakkoto.

The thing then roared as Both Dex merged back into one and stood in the air, "I've never seen a host so over taken by the Bakkoto I wonder who it will die!"

The Former generals body then sprouted mouths all over that body that began to stretch and eat the body.

Before long the body eat itself to the point only bone remained. A human skeleton then fell from the sky in to the whole in the ground that was once an underground base for a splinter fraction of Japan's military that want to kill all reapers.

Dex's eyes were wide as he removed his mask and said, "Well I'll be having nightmares for the next ten years!" He held his head as he flash-stepped away.

Later on a news report was on.

The lady reporter, "Earlier today a Splinter fraction of our own countries armed force stormed our town, With manmade monsters. This assault was end by the soul reapers, fullbringers, Quincy and even Arrancar's who call out town home. An evil unleashed by man was end, and everyone was kept safe by the very things this splinter fraction hated. Who are real monsters? Those with powers? Or those who would risk killing civilians to kill what they thing are monsters?"

The lady reporter then said, "A new survey, says they believe the real monster are those that would go to such lengths to kill something they don't understand. The number of people who hate or dislike the supernatural has taken a massive dive today. Only fifth teen percent of people dislike the super natural."

In his home Dex was watching the report as he was drinking some tea to calm his nerves, "At least that's one good thing to come out of this bull shit!"

He was shaking a little unable to get the image of the final Bakkoto out of his head, "that thing was more horrifying then my world's hollows"

At that moment Yuzu walked down and said, "Uncle Dex are you ok?"

Dex smiled as he said, "I'm a solider I'll be fine I just need time to forget this horror show!"

Yuzu then sat down next to him, and turned sad "I just check the calendar only a few months tell big brother's birthday. He'll be seventeen, which means you'll only be here one more year."

Dex petted the girl on the head, "Yuzu sure I'll have to leave by Bex has given the basics for universe travel to Urahara and Mayuri. One of them will figure it out, and when that happens I'll be able to come back."

Yuzu looked to him, "Do you pinky promise?" Dex smiled as he held out his pinky, "I pinky promise."

At that moment in soul society.

Byakuya and Sora were walking to Yamamoto's office

Sora put his hands in his pants pockets, "Captain why are we checking in on the old man and notat my sister and Chizuru's baby shower?"

Byakuya looked to Sora, "because he hasn't been out of his of his office sense the world gained the power to see spirits, and no one has checked on him. I do agree with the he is to stuck in his old ways to be of any use in the new world we live in, but still no one should be locked up for this long!"

Once they made it they knocked on the door and heard nothing.

Sora then said, "Dam it! At this eat the cake will be gone! Kicking the door down!" He then kicked the door down knocking it off its hinges to reveal Yamamoto dead in his chair.

Byakuya looked down as he walked over and closed the old man's lifeless eyes, his touch making the body dissolve into spiritual partials. "His last action was sending his shopper for his baby shower gift. He must have passed away some time after that."

Sora then put a hand on his sword handle, "Yeah all along he pushed everyone away because he couldn't get with the times, to stuck in the past for his own good. I understand the important of tradition, but you have to alter and update them with the times, so this doesn't happen."

Byakuya nodded as he said, "Agreed. We'll tell the news of Yamamoto's death after the baby shower no need to ruin a happy event with this. Especially after the end of the Bakkoto."

Sora nodded in agreement as they left the office turning out the lights and moving the door back to a semi right location.

As they walked away, Sora spoke up, "funny Yamamoto died because he couldn't accept the present. It makes me wonder what the future holds."

Byakuya thought back on all the his enter actions with Ichigo both this time line and the old one and smiled. "well if there is one thing all my time with Ichigo has taught me Sora it's anything is possible."

Sora nodded, "I guess only the future knows what it holds."

Byakuya nodded as he said, "Yeah now come on. Your sister is having a baby shower for herself and her co-wife."

Sora blinked, "I never would have seen that coming that is for sure."

They both then left smiling.

A few months later.

Everyone was gathered once more for Ichigo's Seventeenth birthday.

The party had a lot of cakes sense so many people where there.

Chizuru and Orihime both know showing were currently eating some pretty big piece of cake happily while pretty much everyone wanted to put their hands on their pregnant bellies.

Ichigo smiled as he spotted Kukaku. The one armed woman smiled as she said, "what no hug for your aunt? Has the title of prince gone That far to your head?"

Ichigo then gave her a hug, "Sorry Aunt a lot on my mind have two babies on the way you understand."

Kukaku smiled and put her hand on her hip, "Relax I'm just messing with my nephew. I understand you have a lot on your mind. Mostly the fact you are no longer out there getting your hands dirty most of the time. I understand that sucks, but Ichigo, you have out grown the super hero role. You are a leader; you lead to protect. Decides something will come along that will need your hands on might, so don't worry about that, plus everyone is pretty strong on their own now."

Ichigo nodded, "I know that aunt. I still miss being out there fighting every evil that came my way. Being so powerful that would be over kill is a new thing to me."

Kukaku then said, "Yeah but right now your main focus is your wives and when they come out in a few months your babies, which I hear are both girls."

Orihime then held her stomach and had an uncomfortable look on her face, "My baby just kicked me! And she has her father's strength! I can feel it!"

At that moment chizuru's held her stomach and made the same face, "Same thing just happened to me!"

Rangiku then put her hands on both of their stomachs and felt the babies kick again, "that is so magical."

The woman who was clearly a little drunk then looked to Toshiro, "I want a baby too." She then gave Toshiro a flirty wink making Toshiro turn red.

Isshin cried a little, "My little boy is finally going to be a man!" Toshiro's jaw then dropped as everyone started laughing.

But while all those good times were going on something wicked was coming.

Kaname was wondering around hell his body covered in a grey made of stitched together bandages making a copy of his soul reaper outfit. He held a normal sword in hand as he walked through hell bandages over his eyes.

He walked as he said. "I finally free of the chains that held me in one spot. Now I shall find that power I've been sensing a power that rivals Aizen. A power that will rule Free me form here so I may Take my vengeance upon That monster soul society dares to call prince!"

The Former captain then slashed the ground making a small whole and kept doing it, "I am in the lowest level of hell, yet I sense your power down below even it! I will free you! I will have revenge! I don't' care how long it takes I fill release whatever lays below Hell itself!"

The blind swordsmen growled at his memories of Ichigo! The thing killing him sending his soul to hell where his Zanpakuto was taken from him, Memories of being locked to one locations by stronger chains. "Ichigo! You are a true monster I will finish what Aizen started!"

To be continued.

Dex then showed up "well everyone This ends the Bakkoto arc and starts the last arc. Hope you all enjoy it!"


	28. Hell Chapters part one!

It had been a few months after the last chapter.

In soul society.

Chizuru and Orihime where in a nursery looking at their babies who were sleeping in their cribs.

Chizuru and Ichigo's daughter had red hair and was sleeping in a black night gown, Chizuru smiled at her daughter as she said, "My little Hikari is just so cute!"

Orihime was tickling the feet of her awake little baby girl, a cute little carrot top like both her parents, "but my little Sugar is sweeter."

Ichigo smiled as he walked by the scene enjoying the peace, "Such a peaceful scene it can't last much longer."

Meanwhile down in hell.

Kaname was in a large pit he dug where he found to something buried it looked like a stone sphere.

The Blind man picked it up, "I sense power within you!" He then hit it braking out the stone shell to reveal large sphere, that glow with yellow fire like a miniature star, with a black mini orb inside making it look like an eye.

The then then flow from the blind man's hands into his head, making the man fall over and scream as the thing dug it's self into his head and he screamed in pain.

The thing fused into the space where his eyes and forehead was taking root looking like one giant eye, as a grey blank hollow like mask formed from it around the former captain's head.

The captain screamed making a jaw open on the mask he then felt something appear in his hand, his old Zanpakuto, within a moment, something new happened to the former captain he saw the world around him.

The man stumbled a bit as he got up using his restored blade as a cane, "I can see but how?"

He then looked into his sword's blade to spot the orb merged into the center of his head, "I see you merged into me becoming an eye. A working eye giving me the power of sight and restoring my old powers"

He held his zanpakuto tightly as he used one hand to touch the mask around the rest of his face, "Let me see I don't sense anything hollow from this thing, so I guess it's just a forever shell that will hide my face. Hide my face from the guardians of hell! So I may leave this please!"

He quickly flash stepped off through the levels of hell to the top one where he spotted the gates of hell, and a crack, he squeezed through the crack appearing in a forest just outside of Karakura town.

The man then laughed, "I'm Freee! My old powers returned, sight given to me, and FREEDOM FORM HELL! My orb friend I most thank you! Thank you for the gifts and power you have given me!"

The man then turned to go back into hell, "But I wonder!"

Once back in a Togabito jumped at him only for the former captain to grab the wizard looking Togabito by the face with his free hand and he asked, "what is your name?"

The Togabito struggled "Shuren!" the former captain then said, "Fear me not Shuren for I am your friend and as a gift from one friend from another I give you freedom!" his hand then began to glow as a similar grey shell mask appeared over the Togabito's face.

It only had a jaw that moved and one eye in the center of the face the Togabito screamed in pain as he was released, "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU FUCKING DONE TO ME!"

The former captain then grabbed the man and walked out the hell gate with him making Shuren gasp as Kaname said, "I've given you freedom from hell. So long as the shell mask is upon you it will not break it will hide your face from the guardians. In short at the price of your own face you are now free Shuren!"

Shuren's new one eye was crying, "I'm free!" he then bowed and kissed the Kaname's feet, "Listen man I'll do whatever the hell you want! Just please don't remove this thing! Don't doom me back to hell!"

Kaname then said, "then follow me back down to hell take me to whatever group you have, and I shall build my army by giving them the same gift I gave you."

Shuren stood up and lead the way back in to hell, "sure pal, follow me." Once back in they notice the Kushanada who looked at them making Shuren scream, only for the giants to turn and leave, not even noticing them.

Kaname touched his shell and said, "Strange I knew this shells gave freedom by masking us forever but it also clear makes the guardians of hell, not even notice us."

Shuren laughed and said, "you have the power to do this and you didn't even know? How strong are you to not even know the full might of your strength?"

Kaname then smiled as he said, "Truly mighty now lead the way back to your friends so I may build my army."

Shuren then lead Kaname to the hiding place of Kokuto Gunjo, Taikon shrieker, Murakumo and Garogai.

The other Togabito screamed till Shuren spoke, "guys it's just me! I meet this guy who get this can alter our face to look like this forever freeing us form hell because the Kushanada will never recognize us. Those things looked right at me, and left me alone not knowing what the hell I was."

Kokuto got up and grabbed Shuren by the neck and said, "where is this man and what does he want in exchange for this power?"

Shuren shrugged and said, "What does anyone want, others to listen to him and he's out side."

Kaname then entered the cave hide out, "I am Kaname former soul reaper captain and holder of well, let's just call it the eye of hell!" He then pointed to his eye, "give me your eternal loyalty and I shall free you from hell!"

Almost all the Togabito bowed to the former captain, the only one not bowing was Kokuto who held his sword, "and why would I do that?"

Shuren then said, "Kokuto are you even more insane then normal man!? This is freedom, so what if we have to listen to this guy, I mean he can't want that much now can he?"

Kaname then said, "I want your help to gather more Togabito into an army of freed Togabito to help me kill the beast that sent me here in the first place, after that do whatever the hell you want!"

Shuren then said, "See man he just wants what we all want kill the bastard that sent us to this horrible place. So come on buddy just bow, it'll be worth it once you can leave this place."

Kokuto then got down on his knees and bowed, "Fine for Freedom from hell I will bow to you! But I will not call you master!"

Kaname grabbed Kokuto by the face and said, "I respect your fighting spirit I shall grant you freedom first and make you my second in command!" before long Kokuto screamed as the shell appeared on his face.

Kaname then released Kokuto.

Kokuto touched the shell on his face as he said, "that hurt worst then being a Kushanada's lunch!"

The former captain then grabbed the next Togabito and grant him the shell mask, "you cannot have freedom unless you are willing to pay for it in sacrifice and pain. The sacrifice of your face, and the pain of gaining the freedom is the eye's payment for its gift!"

Before long all the gathered Togabito had gained there new one eyed faces, and the captain then ordered them, "Now go gather followers and get others here to me to add them to my force we will not move out till I believe we have a large enough army after all one mess up could ruin this chance for us all after all, all of our freedom from this place is tied to my eye.

The six Togabito then ran off search hell speaking to other Togabito they meet to tell them about the main who can freedom from this place.

Kaname was soon granting the shell masks to hordes of the evil souls of hell all want to leave.

Shuren then spotted more Togabito leave and said, "Now you guys remember gather up your friends if you don't bring in at least one other person your new freedom will be recollected."

The hordes of one eyed shell masked Togabito then ran off to find more.

Kaname was still granting to hordes of them, "our numbers are building fast we will have the numbers need before long."

Hours past and soon Kokuto walked up to Kaname and said, "We can't kind any more Togabito. I think we have them all sir."

Kaname then smiled as he appeared before the horde standing in the air, as he spoke, "My men Listen to my words. I care not about the crimes that got you here, I care not who you are, I care not what you will do once I have had my revenge. Only know this, I want the head of Ichigo Kurosaki! When I have his head you will all be free to do whatever you wish! Do you all understand me!"

The Togabito all cheered.

Kaname then lead them out the gate the guardians of hell leaving them be not even looking as all the souls trapped in hell marched right out the gates into the forest outside of Karakura Town.

Once outside the Togabito all cheered Kaname's name they were out of hell free form it all thanks to their new leader.

Kaname held up his hand to tell them to be silent. "you have not truly earned your freedom yet. Go to that town attack it destroy and burn it to the ground only then will the man I wish to kill show, and only when he dies will you truly be free! Till then you are my pawns! Now go forth my minions."

They all cheered happily as they charged at the town making people run and scream.

Before long the spiritually powered beings in the city came out fight.

Uryu was using his bow as a shield as he held a Seele Schneider, as a sword to sword fight Shuren, who was using two masses of flames form his hands as swords.

Uryu then said, "Togabito out of hell what madness is this!"

Shuren Kicked Uryu in the stomach sending him back, "A man named Kaname who holds hells eye, which at the coasts of our faces have freed us from hell! Now we need to repay him so bring out Ichigo! Kaname wants his head!"

Uryu then held out his hands that held the bow sending out a storm of arrows at the Togabito one arrow hit Shuren right in the eye making him back away in pain.

Shuren screamed in pain as he held his eye, "MY EYE!"

Uryu then charged slashing him in half making him vanish like a hollow slain by something other in a zanpakuto, "clearly hell doesn't recognize you enough to pull you back down so you can response."

At that moment in soul society.

Dex ran to Ichigo and grabbed him, "Ichigo all the souls of hell have escape thanks to Kaname!"

Ichigo then held out his sealed blade and transformed into black mask form and said, "then I'll just sent him back!" he then opened a Giganta and in appearing in the skies about his home town.

At that moment he spotted What had to be Kaname. The former blind swordsmen held his sword and looked to Ichigo, "you are an even greater monster then before! How are you the prince!"

Ichigo then said, "This form is a black mask! The final evolution of all spiritual life forms!" Ichigo then flow out and clashed swords with the main. Ichigo growled, "so you're strong enough to flash swords with me then! This'll be fun!"

To be continued.


	29. Hell Chapters part two!

As Ichigo and Kaname they clashed blades.

Kaname jumped back, "strange I once more have my zanpakuto but it is useless to me. For I know you can counter its power so easily.

Ichigo then pointed his sword at the formerly blind swordsmen, "Chuku Sessaku Yajirushi." His attack made from combining his hollow soul reaper and Quincy powers together then fired on Kaname.

The former Captain formed a sphere of flames around himself to act as a shield but when the attack hit the shield of fire shattered and the attack knocked Kaname down to the ground making a creator.

He got jumped up and opened his mouth to fire an energy sphere at Ichigo, "DIE MONSTER!"

Ichigo just slapped it away and said, "Me a monster? Have you looked in the fucking mirror lately?" He then landed down on the ground, "I am the spirit Prince Ichigo Kurosaski captain of the eleventh division. Killer of Aizen, de facto of soul society in the new age. In case you haven't notice all can see spirits now. The world is watching you now!"

Kaname then looked around at all the still working cameras around the city focused on him, "What no!"

Ichigo then said, "The day I first took this black masked form to fight Aizen the spiritual pressure in the human world raised allowing all to see. All know of hollows, all know of soul reapers, all know of me and what I am. Yet we're all coming together! We are having peace. In this new age hollows, soul reapers and Humans are getting along. You are an outdate state of mind! A beast that won't evolve, and if you don't evolve you die!"

Kaname then ran at Ichigo growling as he said, "IT CAN NOT BE TRUE SUCH NATURAL ENEMIES CAN'T POSSIBLE GET ALONG!"

As they battled Ichigo simple blocked the sword strikes and point to an area were Arrancars, Humans with spiritual powers, and soul reapers of his division where battling and killing Togabito together. "Look over there hollows humans and soul reapers working together against you!"

Kaname saw it and his eye gasped as he backed away, "It's not possible!"

Ichigo then rushed in and punched him in the gut sending him through a building.

Ichigo then vanished at high speed and appeared behind Kaname and grabbed him by the head. "But it is! And It's all thanks to me! I'm am part hollow, part Quincy, part soul reaper and born and raised human. I am the physical proof that all races can get along!"

Ichigo then slammed him face down in to the ground over and over again, "Your way of thinking is so out of date so horrible, It's tragic!"

Ichigo then dropped the man and said, "you have my pity your sad little man!"

Kaname then roared as he summoned hell chains and got up using the chains to knock away Ichigo, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH MONSTER!"

Ichigo spread his wings hovering in the air as Kaname said, "They all work together in fear of you! It is not true peace!"

Ichigo shouldered his sword, "I see even with the power of sight you are as blind as ever!"

Meanwhile in another part of the city.

Uryu was firing his spirit Arrows rapidly at the incoming Togabito when he noticed a larger number of spirit arrows he didn't fire raining form the sky killing the Togabito in the area.

Uryu turned around in confusion and spotted a large number of people behind him all dressed in copies of his winter war outfit, each one holding a Quincy energy bow.

At that point Ryuken walked over to Uryu, his wife Kanae by his side and both hugged their son.

Ryuken spoke happily, "Son you have no idea how proud we are of you. This Quincy found me and your mother when this began, they bowed to us saying they want to help, they want to be heroes like there role model Uryu Ishida of Team Ichigo."

The other nameless Quincy then bowed to Uryu.

A young Male Quincy with white hair, who was clearly the group's leader then got down on his knees in respect, "Uryu Ishida for years I hide my Quincy powers and stayed out of soul society's lime light only killing hollows that crossed my bath thinking that was the only fate for a Quincy."

He then stood up said, "Then I saw you on the news a Quincy who forgot about pride and lived happily fighting not for pride but to protect, a Quincy who worked alongside hollows to protect people, at first I thought it as dishonorable but then you guy kept appearing and the amount of power you hold Showed me otherwise."

The leader, then held his hand out to Uryu, "you are strong because you throw away your pride. Our pride that blind us, it was pride that kept us weak and alone. The moment you through it away completely was the moment you became strong. I gathered us as many Quincy as I could and convicted of this truth.

Uryu then shook the man's hand as he finished, "My name is James, it's an honor to meet you and my Quincy corp, are yours to command."

Uryu smiled as he whipped a tear to his eyes, he had no idea his act of abandoning the Quincy way would lead to this moment, Uryu smiled and said, "then ready your men James, It's war and we're going to help win this for soul society, for my cousin the spirit Prince Ichigo kurosaski!"

James then smiled as he yelled, "FOR THE RIGHTFULL KING ICHIGO!" They all then cheered, and Quincy started helping the soul reapers, Arrancars and humans battling against the Togabito

In the Air Ichigo smirked behind his mask as Kaname was stunned. The former blind swordsman was stunned beyond belief, "THIS HAVE TO BE A TRICK! QUINCY WOULD NEVER FIGHT FOR SOUL SOCIETY! LET ALONG SWEAR LOYALTY TO A HOLLOW!"

Ichigo then said, "you still don't get it I am not a hollow! Am I Ichigo!" Ichigo then swung his sword sending out a Getsuga Tenshou at Kaname.

Kaname held out his sword covering it in flames as he tried to hold back the attack and he was but then a cero began to charge between Ichigo's horns.

Ichigo then said. "Cero!" He then fired off his massive cero at Kaname the Tenshou holding him in place so the cero hit the former captain dead on.

But when the smoke cleared he still stood his cloths damaged

Kaname then roared, "IT CAN NOT BE!" his grey mask then changed throwing seven small horns around his forehead as spikes grow on his shoulders and his fingers became clawed."

The former blind swordsmen then charged in like a beast swinging his sword around wildly, "What is this spell you have casted upon the world!?"

Ichigo easily blocked all the swings of the blade and said, "I don't know shit about kido dumbass. So I didn't cast any spell! The world has just grown the hell up!"

Ichigo then kicked Kaname in the gut sending him flowing back, "Something you seem to be unable to do!"

Meanwhile down below.

Chad was fighting against a Togabito named Kokuto.

Kokuto connected his chains to his sword and began to use it like a whip against chad, "I'm finally free to kill more!"

Chad used his shield like fullbring to block the strikes as he said, "and Why is it you wish to kill others?"

Kokuto looked confused as he pulled his sword to his hand and charged at him only for Chad to block his swing, "Well now, no one's asked that why before. Fine I'll tell you why I will kill you. I was once a samurai in the feudal age. Then one day the only family I had left my little sister was murdered by a lot of raiders. So I tracked down the raiders and as I couldn't tell which one of them killed my sister I killed them all!"

Chad then used his Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo to punch the Togabito in his one eye, as he said, "But you still felt rage! You still felt empty so you kept killing! Becoming the very thing you hated in the first place, till you were completely lost to the madness!"

The Togabito got up and charged again at chad trying to slash him, "SHUT UP!" Chad blocked ever last strike with his shield arm as he said, "you have my pity your sad little man, your little sister most be weeping in the afterlife at what her brother became."

Chad then punched the Togabito in the gut with his left arm of the devil, "A rampaging beast!" Kokuto was then sent back into the wall of a building by the force of the punch.

In that moment Chad used Bringer light to appear before him and he five disk of sparking spiritual energy formed on his left hand's fingers he made a fist and punched the Kokuto in the gut! "La Muerte!"

As the punch hit Kokuto's gut a skull like shock wave hit the wall leaving a skull behind the Togabito. Chad then backed away as Kokuto fell down to his knees, before he fell flat on his face.

Chad then readied his shield arm and said. "As hell will no longer recognize you this is your end your soul will be destroyed. So To give your sister some form of relief I end you here and release you from hell!"

He then punched with his shield arm and said, "el Directo!" the energy blast then hit Kokuto in the head blasting the Togabito's head off.

As the Togabito's body fell apart into spiritual particles Chad turned and said, "Goodbye evil creature trouble humanity no more!"

Meanwhile Ichigo and Kaname's fight had brought them to the forest on the edge of town.

Kaname roared his as his shirt ripped off as rip cage like armor formed on his torso and skull like plates formed on his shoulders, making the shoulder spikes look like horns of the skulls.

Kaname roared as he said, "HOW CAN YOU BE THIS POWERFULL!?"

Ichigo then pointed his sword at him and said, "Simple I am Ichigo!"

Kaname then charged his zanpakuto covered in flames, "No matter what I do! No matter who much power I pull form the eye of hell, you still stand how!"

Ichigo blocked the strikes easily as he said, "To put it in simple terms even a child could understand. I'm the good guy you're the bad guy!"

Kaname then roared as he slashed faster the flames form his sword arcing off his sword and on to a tree setting it on fire, and soon the fire spread leaving to a forest fire happening around them.

Ichigo jumped back as he said, "you have no care for this world which I sworn to protect!" He then waved his left hand making it rain, as the rains put out the fire he said, "I guess have some control over water is useless for more than just fighting Tax!"

Kaname then roared as he charged at Ichigo who avoid the sword swings not even bothering to cross swrods with the man, "Your zanpakuto must be crying. Reunited with its master only for its master to become a beast. I won't force Zangetsu to clash with it any longer out of respect for the pour thing."

In his inner world.

The complete Zangetsu was watching he spoke in both the old man and Zangetsu's voices as he said, "You are to kind king. Even know after living two lives filled with battle and war you remain kind. Your heart most be your strongest power; after all you are incorruptible."

Zangetsu bowed his head, "You are right in this action, I feel sorrier for Suzumushi then for Aizen's blade as at least she lived on through her merge with Ryo. Suzumushi will not be so lucky."

Back in the battle Kaname roared more as he couldn't even land a hit on Ichigo!

Ichigo then made a double of himself through speed and crushed Kaname between himself and his copy "Gemelos sonido CRUSH!"

Kaname then fell over in pain as Both Ichigo's jumped back and merged back into one.

Ichigo then spoke, "End this now Kaname! You will not win! You cannot defeat me!"

Kaname then roared and charged at him, "I will not allow you to mock me any longer!"

Ichigo just caught Kaname's sword within his left index and middle fingers, Ichigo then moved his hand sharply to the right snapping the blade in half before he kicked him away. "I tried to warn you! I tried to be a nice guy! But now this ends!"

To be continued.


	30. hell chapters part three!

In soul society Chizuru, and Orihime ran with their new born daughters in their arms, and Yachiru between them when they came to Masaki.

The two women then gave their babies to their shared mother in law, who took them and nodded.

Masaki said, "I understand with what's going on your place is on the battle field with Ichigo."

Yachiru smiled as she said, "Let's go help daddy kick butt!"

Later on in Karakura town.

Chizuru showed up in Bankai firing her blue arrows freezing hordes of Togabito, Moments Later Orihime flow down in her and her Shun shun Rika's merged form.

She held out her hand and fired off a rain of orange energy spears that shattered the ice killing the Togabito, as she said, "This is like a mass clean out of hell!"

Yachiru then rushed in with her Shikai on and she began to fire off Getsuga Tenshous, helping Orihime shattered the Frozen Togabito as she smiled, "bye bye bad men!"

Orihime smiled as she landed on the ground and put her hands on her hips, "and the sad part is they aren't that big of a challenge. Have we all truly come this far? I mean I remember when I struggled to stand my own against one hollow!"

Orihime then looked down as she remembered the old time line for a moment, "Things sure did change really fast."

Chizuru smiled as she said, "your telling me! If I wasn't in the right place at the right time I won't even be a soul reaper right now. I would be a normal girl cheering on her super powered friends while they saved the day. That's what makes life so fun, you got no idea what will happen."

Orihime then smiled and giggled at it, "Yeah Like I didn't think everyone trapped in hell would simply mark out."

Chizuru adjusted her glasses and fired off another ice arrow form her bankai freezing more of them, "Yeah but come on Let's continue our mass killing of this guys, so we can get on with our days."

Orihime nodded as Yachiru readied her sword with both hands an action copied by her two monsters. "Let's teach hell not to mess with the Kurosaki family!"

Meanwhile Uryu stood injured bloody and beaten before three Togabito

Uryu smiled as he adjusted his glasses his he smiled, the only thing keeping him standing was Ransotengai.

The Togabito spoke, "Smiling at your in how noble"

Uryu smiled, "I'm smiling at your end! And what do you know about being Noble!" In moments Uryu was completely healed as his injuries where all transferred to the Togabito making them scream.

Uryu smiled, "My girlfriend once said I could rely on Orihime to fix all my injuries She was right so I practice and found out I had the power to heal myself all along by transferring my injuries to my enemies! Making it both a weapon and a cure."

The Quincy formed his bow and fired on the Togabito and said "I wish I had found it sooner, it would have been a great weapon in the winter war and against the sword beasts."

Uryu watched the Togabito die from his arrows and the injuries he transferred, "Not the most honorable way to win, but sometimes you have to swallow your honor to win, and take a punch instead of avoiding it."

Uryu looked around then to his watch, "ok looks like we have handled most of the Togabito, and this invasion has only been going on for an hour. Amazing! We're all this strong and didn't know it!"

He then smiled with pride as he looked to the Quincy that joined him like wise handling Togabito, "That's it guys! Keep that up! We should have killed them all within half an hour.

Meanwhile in the forest.

Ichigo was avoiding Kaname's sword strikes. Ichigo rolled his eyes, "is this all you have?"

Kaname roared his size began to grow, "why won't you Die monster!" He then screamed as the eye glow.

Kaname's body changed his flesh rioting away and being replaced by layers of Bone plating as he began to grow larger leaving him a 20-foot-tall bone beast that was only covered by lion cloth like remains of his bandage outfit.

His sword grew to fit his new size as it was covered in black flames, "DIE DEMON!" HE then swung his sword down to try and slash Ichigo in half!

Ichigo catch the blade with his bear right hand stopping it as he held his sword up sideways, "Demon me? LOOK AT YOUR SELF!"

Kaname's eye then looked at the blade and for the first time in his life spotted his reflection making him stumble back," IT CAN NOT BE!"

Ichigo then held his sword with two hands as he flapped his wings taking to the air to stand before his eye. "It be! And always has! You where the monster! Always where the monster! That eye made you even blinder to not see it! You are no hero! You are the villain!"

Kaname tried to grab him but Ichigo vanished though sonido and reappeared out of his arm's reach.

Ichigo held out his arms to draw his focus to the city beyond the frost "Look around at what you've done! You've freed all of hell! Brought them to earth and but the lives of every man woman and child who call this town home in danger! Why for revenge! Revenge is a poison! It strips away at you and takes away everything you are!"

Ichigo then pointed at Kaname with his sword, "now look at you! That eye the tool of your revenge as stripped away everything for you! You are nothing but a pile of bones swinging a sword!"

Kaname roared as his height grow and his body changed leaving him nothing more than an eighty-foot-tall skeleton with one eye, and seven horns. His sword once more grew to fit its owners new size once more.

The skeleton then swung his sword only for Ichigo to swing his sword firing off a Getsuga Tenshou that slashed the sword and the hand holding it in half right down the middle!

Kaname stepped back as his hand fell off and his sword hit the ground dead thanks to its handle being split

Ichigo pointed his sword at the beast that was once a man's eye and said, "I feel sorry for your sword she came back to an owner made even more blind then before! May she be at peace now! QUINCY CERO!"

A giant Quincy arrow tipped in a cero then fired from his sword hitting the eye of hell and going through Kaname's skull!

Kaname then roared as his body fell apart into bone dust and blow across the wind.

Ichigo then landed and resealed Zangetsu returning to his normal form, "May you finally be free of your insanity Former Captain."

At that moment all the remaining Togabito's face returned too normal, Without the eye the changes to their face where gone!

Moments later the gates of hell appeared as the chains that bind them to hell reached out and grabbed them all, without the eye hell now knew they were gone.

All over the city it's protectors, fullbringers, humans with powers, Arancars, Soul reapers, Visoreds, and Quincy alike cheered it was finally over!"

Ichigo then walked into down as the rain came down almost like Ichigo was making the heaven's wash away this horror.

In moments Orihime Yachiru and chizuru's rushed up to him and hugged him, Ichigo smiled as he held them.

Looking on from above was Dex.

Dex smiled sadly," Well Ichigo you did it! You beat hell its self, I'm happy I got to be your teacher, to help you save everyone! To have the happiness you finally have. You have earned your happy ending through two life times of battle."

The man from another world then turned as he said, "To bad it'll only be six months before I will be forced to leave this world, I helped save."

Dex looked bad sadly remembering before him it was on the verge of falling apart, now here this world was growing changing becoming stronger about to enter a time of peace. "It's amazing what a little helping hand can do for someone or something."

Later on the new was reporting on the events of the day.

The lady reporter, "earlier today the force of hell invaded our fair city. But it was stopped and forced back to where it belongs by our city's super natural protectors."

Images of all who battled in the fight against hell then appeared beside her, "Now it's no stretch to think that if hell had one the world would have been its next target. So once more the worlds end has been stopped by what not to long ago most of us would have thought was just a group of normal teenagers."

The lady reporter then said, "But we have learned better, so let all of us who are human stop and give thanks to our protectors, our heroes, are brave fighters, and their leader Ichigo Kurosaki."

Images of Ichigo then played on screen stopping on is black mask form. "A young hero our city now proudly calls it's self the birthplace of. A statue of him is under construction as we speak, that will show him as his normal self and his stronger form. Thank you soul society, thanks you Ichigo, thank you eleventh division, and thank you who battled on behalf of humanity this day.

The reported then end.

Meanwhile in soul society.

Ichigo was standing over two cribs where his new born daughters slept peacefully in. He smiled not even thinking about the battles that lead him here, but on his family, "this is what I fight for now."

Ichigo smiled as he turned and left his daughters to sleep.

To be continued.


	31. The End!

Months later in soul society Dex walks walking Karin and Yuzu to their brother's 18th birthday party.

The two girls looked sad and Yuzu was tearing up so Dex turned around got down and hugged them both tight, "It's ok girls it's ok."

Karin don't look at her, "how can you say that, you're leaving to another dimension after today." She teared up, "and we'll never see you again."

Dex hugged them tight, "It's ok Urahara has gotten all the information of dimensional travel form Bex he just needs to put it together, and the moment he does I'll be back I promise I'll return."

Yuzu was crying, "you mean that uncle Dex?" Dex smiled and whipped both girl's tears, "Yes I mean it and I promise I'll be back someday, but today is your brother's birthday and all of soul society will be there so put on a brave face, and be strong for me."

Both girls then smiled as Dex hugged them again.

Soon they made it to the eleventh division where the party was and in a moment Ichigo walked over to Dex and said, "Dex I would like to speak with you in private."

Dex nodded and he and Ichigo left to go to the roof.

In a moment Rurichiyo appeared before the twins and happily hugs her friends, "Guys it's been so long." She then let go and saw both of them looking sad, "What's wrong?"

Karin then said, "uncle Dex told us he would be leaving on a long term mission for the king after today." She said this knowing it was a lie but you couldn't just tell people Dex was from another world.

Rurichiyo looked down and hugged her friends again, "It's ok. You know he loves you and will be back sooner or later. While I don't know how you both feel I imagine I would feel the same way if Kenryu or Enryu left me."

Yuzu smiled and said, "you're a good girl Rurichiyo but we'll still miss our uncle Dex" the three then looked around and noticed Rukia who was clearly pregnant with Renji at her side talking to Komamura and Bambietta.

In Bambietta's arms was a very big baby wolf girl who was covered in fur sleeping soundly all wrapped up in a pink blanket, "It's not fair that werewolves are so large before long only Komamura will be able to hold our little Kimiko. That's not fair."

She looked sad but Komamura put his hand on her shoulder as Rukia looked at the sleeping girl, "You know me and Renji are expecting a girl, I'm thinking of Ichika."

Renji rolled his eyes staying out of the baby talk, "I'm just happy your brother hasn't tried to kill me yet when he found out."

Sora then walked up and said, "that's because I hide his zanpakuto but he found it so you might want to run."

Byakuya then flash stepped in holding his sword as he said, "Renji how dare you get my sister pregnant before your wedding!"

And Renji ran off in fear, as his future brother in law said, "Shatter Senbonzakura!" the blade then broke apart into sakura peddles.

As Renji ran he ran past a pregnant Orihime who was Hikari on her hip smiling.

Masaki spotted Orihime, "Wait your pregnant again?"

Orihime nodded as chizuru's showed up holding Sugar and she said, "Yeah Orihime had him first so we thought it was only fair she got to give him one more child then me, and we also planned this party as the pregnancy reveal."

In the background Isshin had his fingers cross, "Come on grandson!"

Masaki then said, "also did you hear Uryu has gotten Cirucci pregnant. That's right a Quincy is having a baby with a hollow more proof of the changing times we live in."

Orihime smiled as Hikari let out a baby giggle, "and the amazing new age this kids will grow up in."

Meanwhile on the roof of the division Dex and Ichigo where standing before each other talking.

Ichigo then said, "look Dex thank you! Without you, noun of this would be possible."

Dex then said, "all I did was give you the chance to do it all again you're the one who battled your way to a better ending."

Ichigo then said, "No! you're the one who saved my mother when I couldn't! Thanks to you I learned how to combine my powers! Without you I wouldn't have become a black mask! The world would still be in the dark about souls! This new age won't be here without you!"

Ichigo then pulled out a picture of him Orihime chizuru's and their children the babies in their mother's arms and Yachiru in front of himself, "I won't have my wives I won't have my kids. I won't have anything without you! You are the one who brought back the spirit King! You're the one who brought all this about! Just because you didn't fight much or join us on the battle field doesn't mean you didn't have a hand in this!"

Ichigo looked to Dex as he said, "My zanpakuto is now complete instead of being two opposing forces. Because of you! Without you Dex we all would be here smiling at a brighter tomorrow, like we are. We won't be complete, and when you leave we won't be complete anymore."

Dex then said, "I'm just a small piece of the larger machine of this group, I won't have been able to turn back time if you hadn't joined me in it. You had just as much a hand in it all as me. You guys where whole before me and you will be again without me. Now my time is running out."

Dex smiled as he said, "My sister Bex already left for home and I'll be pulled there soon. So tell Yuzu and Karin I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person." Dex then started to cry as he began to fade away.

Dex smiled sadly, "it's going to be lonely without you guys but I'm sure we'll meet again. Now you keep doing what you do best Ichigo lead and protect this world form all who want to harm it. Protect your family, and friends help them continue to grow stronger. And most of all keep on being a black mask."

After that Dex Vanished completely as Ichigo tried to reach him only to grab a fist full of air and Ichigo cried. "good bye my friend."

In Ichigo's inner world.

Zangetsu was crying as he said, "King it's ok to cry. We will all miss him."

The old man whipped a tear form his eyes, "he is right Ichigo. You've been strong for so many years, brave and fearless in battle for so long, it's time you give yourself a moment to be human, to feel sadness, to grieve, and mostly to cry so you can release the emotions you have held in for so long."

Zangetsu put a hand on the old man's shoulder, "that was beautiful old man, but still. Goodbye Dex your strange wonderful man from another world who gave the King the chance to save everyone he couldn't the first time around. Thank you for teaching him how to better control his powers."

The old man then continued for Zangetsu, "For helping us unite as Ichigo could use the full power he was always meant to have, the power of the black mask."

In the outside world.

Ichigo cried as he said, "Goodbye Dex my friend, my teacher and my teammate." He then whipped his tears and turned to return to his party the world had changed so much this time around and they need him to lead them, so he had to be strong.

Five years later.

Yuzu and Karin where walking into Urahara's lab. Both girls had grown into fine young weapon but their outfits hadn't changed much, Yuzu just wore her old Quincy outfit in a larger size, and Karin still wore standard soul reaper cloths.

Urahara then walked out to greet them as he said, "girls you are going to love what just happened."

Karin put her hands on her hips "what?"

Urahara then fanned himself with a folding fan, "I finally got my dimensional portal working, it over load but before it did guess who stepped out."

A moment later the girls where brought to tears as Dex walked out opened arms smiling as he said, "I told you I would be back."

The girls ran up to him and hugged him, "UNCLE DEX!"

Dex smiled as he hugged them, "yes and I won't have to leave ever again now, that your world has dimensional travel." The girls teared up and continued to hug their uncle for the first time in five years

A Little while later in the eleventh division captain's office.

Ichigo was doing paper work as he looked to the newest family photo he had on his desk. He was standing beside him where Orihime, and Chizuru. Before Orihime stood a five-year-old Hikari who had her mother's hand on her shoulder.

Before Chizuru was her daughter Sugar who was acting show as she held on to her mother's leg.

In front of Ichigo was a now Teenage Yachiru who was smiling widely as she looked to her little brother the four-year-old Kazui who was in Ichigo's arms.

Ichigo smiled happily at the picture, "I do this for them I do this for them." He then felt something and reached for the two blades of his Shikai but a familiar voice said, "Relax man I know I don't have an appointment but I thought you would understand.

Ichigo's eyes widen and he turned around to see Dex standing there smiling as he said. "I would have been back sooner but I couldn't just leave Karin and Yuzu after so long buddy."

Ichigo then held out his hand and he smiled, "welcome back, uncle Dex."

Dex smiled as he shook Ichigo's hand, "good to be back Ichigo. Good to be back home."

The end.


End file.
